Hell Is For Children
by Project X
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester aren't the only Hunters out there. Really, there are a lot of them. Some at the Road House, some on their own, some on a team. They may not be as important as Sam and Dean but that doesn't mean their not interesting. -Hiatus-
1. My name is X

**Author's Note: **_My Self Insert about if I was a Hunter. This includes all Supernatural characters as well as some other OC inserts. _

_Elle AKA WolfAngel is not mine, Brandon AKA Monarch is not mine, and Britt AKA Sora is not mine. _

_I wrote this because I was dying to write some SPN FF but kept screwing up! Hopefully this one turns out better!_

_Enjoy!_

"**Hell Is For Children"**

**Chapter 1: **_"My name is X"_

_Flames. Flames engulfed the old Texas high school like a wild fire spreading. The lockers melted, the tiles turned to goop, and the hall started to fall apart._

_I ran, ran as fast as my sticky sneakers could take me. Every step I took, the fire swarmed around me like bugs, but swept away from my feet. Gushes of hot air hit my face, flushed my skin, sweat on every fiber of my being._

_I had been running since the fire started, since I heard my class mates scream at the top of their lungs as they burned to death. The fire, the monster within the flame, eating most of them. The monster was after me, it's face like some demonic bird cat, the fire growling at me, nipping at my heels as I ran._

_I never looked back. Inside my head I screamed at the heat, in my heart I cried for my friends. Inside, deep inside myself, I prayed for help, from anyone or anything._

_At the end of the hall, a wall of fire blazed forward. I stopped running, skidding to a stop, flames grasping at my face. My eyes went wide, blood pumping, heart stopping._

_I was going to die, burn to death, eaten by the flames._

_But I deserved it. I wasn't able to save any of my friends, I've never been able to save anyone. I deserved to die like them. If I couldn't save them, why should I be saved?_

_As I closed my eyes, wet heat dripping down from my face. Suddenly, a stronger heat engulfed my wrist. A golden light hit my closed eyelids, my wrist being yanked on, my body being propelled upward. Even though I wanted to look, see what had me, what spread this golden light and light hearted feeling inside of me, I couldn't open my eyes._

_I could only feel a caressing warmth and breadth against my ear._

"_I have raised you from Damnation."_

**-X-**

No Where, Texas. Hunter Manor. 2006, 26th, March.

"X!" Something shook me as I felt my stomach curl. Another nightmare plagued my half awake mind. It was the same nightmare, a nightmare from a life I don't remember. "X!" A familiar voice shouted in my ear, loudly, to the point my face scrunched up in pain. I blinked lightly, seeing light brunette hair and brown eyes. A tight shirt with bright angel wings on it, and a pair of purple PJ bottoms alerted me to how early it was.

I moaned a complaint as she kept shaking me, my feverish skin and sweat not alarming me at all. I usually wake up in such a state. I shoved the person off of me and rolled over on my hard mattress, snuggling the pillow bellow me. The girl made a weird noise, hitting the ground, then jumped back up. I could hear her huff and fold her arms in anger.

"Go away WolfAngel." I mumbled as I tried to go back to sleep. That's when she took my covers and threw them off the bed, leaving me far more comfortable then earlier. "Very mature." I called, grinning into the pillow now.

WolfAngel growled, fed up with me and my lazy sleeping in habits. "Wake up X! We have a case!" She finally explained, calling uncle on trying to get me up without trying to wrestle me out of bed, which she had tried before. It ended with both of us falling out of the window, into a thorn bush. While I came out a little less injured then WolfAngel, it still was unpleasant for the both of us.

"Hmmm..." I shifted, thinking over wether I wanted to get out of bed for a case. I sighed, sitting up, just realizing I had forgotten to put on pants the night before. Left in only a tank top and undies. WolfAngel didn't care, it's not like were weren't like sisters. I stretched, scratched my scalp, then looked at the younger brunette. She had that look on her face, the look that told me this case was important and I really needed to take our work more seriously. Of course, WolfAngel goofed off to, but only when she could without death befalling the team in the process.

I yawned and stretched, popping many different bones, before I jumped off the bed to the dresser on the other side of the room. "What kind of case is it?" I ask as I sort through pants and shirts. I grab a pair of black jeans and a regular white Tee.

"A commission case." WolfAngel replied, as she herself went over to her own closet, picking out clothes for the day. The bedroom is big enough for the both of us, two twin beds on each side, a large bathroom at the end of the room, and a dresser with a closet. We share because Sora wanted her own bedroom upstairs, her room was full of all kinds of books, and different types of Devil Traps sketches. While Monarch was a resident researcher, Sora was the book keeper and finder. Monarch got the bedroom on the first floor and was always up first, watching the phones, monitoring the web, and making breakfast.

My head quickly snapped to WolfAngel when she said commission case. We rarely got those and when we did they paid well. Problem was, I was the one given the commission cases, getting calls through my personal cellphone. I glared at WolfAngel, knowing she had stolen my cellphone again! But as I tried to glare I fell flat on my face, tripping over my own pants, forgetting I was only half way through putting them on.

WolfAngel started to laugh, pointing at my prone form. I still glared at her as I got up, put on my pants, and pulled a piece of wood out of my face. "Wolf! You took my phone again! I told you those commission calls are private!" I yell as I chase the younger girl, now fully dressed, out of the room. She just kept laughing, and tried to make excuses through the laughter.

I sighed after the old oak door was closed. I shook my head and finished dressing, went to the bathroom, did my hygiene business, then started down stairs. My curly brown hair bounced as I stepped lightly down the stairs. As I got to the last step I was thrown my phone, hearing whines I knew it was Sora taking my phone back from Wolf. I pocketed the phone, the whole time not opening my eyes since leaving the room. Inside my head I tried to sort through who would commission me on March. It was a mystery but I'd figure it our later.

When finally opening my eyes, stopping my concentrated thinking process, I could smell omelets. Omelets with cheese and crunchy bacon bits inside of them. The smell made my mood lift instantly. I walked over to where Monarch was stationed at the stove, flipping omelets like a pro.

"Good morning, Monarch." I replied, sniffing the food from over his shoulder. I tried to steal a strip of bacon while he was distracted, but my hand ended up getting hit by a hard wooden spoon.

"Good morning, X." He pulled the spoon back calmly, the dark headed young man grinning, his black hair still in bed head form. He flipped the omelet again and pushed me back with his free hand. "Not yet X, their not done." I pointed out, me cringing as my hand hurt.

My eyes drifted as I stared at my red hand. My emerald eyes zeroed in on the red hand print around my wrist, the last piece of evidence of my life before becoming a Hunter. I stared at it, getting lost in thought. The voices behind me a mere roar as I thought about the hand print. It was four years ago I woke up with that hand print around my wrist and no memory of who I was. Just nightmares, every night. If the hand print was just a burn mark, a scar, shouldn't it have gone away by now?

"You should know better by now X." The third brunette of the house, the eldest in actuality, sat on the stool of the island in the middle of the kitchen. She had a book in her hand, half reading it half not. There was a smile on her face, her long hair slightly in said face.

"Yeah, can't get past Master Chef Monarch!" WolfAngel added, her and Sora high fived, laughing at the throbbing pain in my hand. Even though I was the eldest Hunter, three and a half years hunting, while Sora had only two years of experience, WolfAngel one year, and Monarch one and a half years, I was still made fun of by the majority. But laughter and fun was the better side of our lives.

Sora lost her family to vampires, I saved her in the nic-of-time, but wasn't in time to save her mom. Afterwards Sora demanded vengeance against her lost family, and while I had been a lone hunter for a while, I didn't dare leave her alone. I knew what happened to angry teenagers that were hurting inside. That was what happened to me, but instead I had no memories. I would never wish that loneliness upon anyone, so I joined her in her quest against the vampires.

Monarch was next, a victim of possession. We exorcised the demon from him and took him in. He had had no family to begin with, none that he could remember, and during possession he had killed many of his friends. He still feels bad about that to this day, but after explaining what really happened to him, he feels...mixed feelings about it.

After Monarch joined us, we decided we needed a home base. So we found an old abandon run down mansion in the middle of no where. We claimed it as ours, fixed it up, bought a huge generator to run electricity, and '_found_' some solar panels to put on the roof. We also '_found_' the phone lines we use and the Wifi we have.

WolfAngel came last. She was actually a run away, originally from England. She found herself in a literal Ghost Town. She was lucky I had been '_commissioned_' that day to clear out that town. Otherwise who knows where she'd be. She kept herself alive for a while though, her survival skills are impressive, and she became another brilliant member of the team.

Breakfast was pleasant that morning. The omelets were as delicious as usual, and the atmosphere among us was always friendly. But I guess you can surmise that Sora, Monarch, and WolfAngel aren't their real names. I agreed upon meeting each and everyone of them that they should never tell me their real names nor ever say their real names again. It was a precaution against the supernatural, our enemies, that could take a real name and turn you inside out with it. I have come to care dearly about these three and protecting them means everything to me.

"And then the vampire turns to the ghoul and says, 'At least I still have my own flesh!'" Laughter breaks out along the kitchen island as everyone eats and laughs. This was a usual morning among Hunter Manor. But it always ended up getting interrupted by business.

Now usually when I get a call on my personal cellphone; it's either a commission or Ellen calling from the Rode House about Ash having some info for me. But when my cellphone rings it's usually Rush's 'Working Man' as my ring tone. Yet, there are moments far and few in-between, _thank God_, that my phone rings Pat Benatar's 'Hell Is For Children'. Those times made my spine shiver and my hair stand on end. Vice is to say; I don't like the person on the other side of those calls.

So when another of WolfAngel's gory jokes is interrupted by that ring tone, I quiver. The kitchen becomes completely silent, the noises of birds chirping outside can now be heard. I take a deep breath and pull my cellphone out of my black leather jacket pocket and get up from my stool. WolfAngel gives me a questioning look, the look that says _'If you were already commissioned once today, then who is that?'_. Never once have I told them about the person on the other side of this phone, I certainly wouldn't start now.

I pushed the stool back and shook my head. I slowly strolled to the door, put my phone to my hear, answering the call, and walking outside. It was a bright mid-morning outside Hunter Manor. No forestry outside, dead grass, and an old black top rode being the only view beyond the broken fountain in the front yard.

I walked out to that fountain before daring to utter a word. "What the Hell do you want Crowley?" I tried to quarrel my anger, being as Crowley had actual been the one to give me Hunter Manor to begin with. The favor I did for him in exchange for it nearly got me killed, but the house was beyond my expectations. My life for a home, it was worth it to me.

"Hello to you too, Sweetheart." I could almost imagine the King of the Crossroads sitting back in his lush leather chair, feet propped up on the mahogany desk, and a large Cuban cigar in his mouth. I despised the demon, but living wasn't cheap, and human commissioners didn't pay half as much as him. "Is that how you greet all the people that bring you business?" His remark was rhetoric of course, him on his high horse.

"No, just you Crowley." I snipped back, ready for our conversation to be over. "Cut the nice-ties bull crap and tell me what you want." I barked into the phone, my body tensed and ready for Crowley to have a fit and blow me to smithereens.

"Always straight to business, that's why I like you. Other humans are just, ...so annoying." Crowley said exasperated, I could hear his chair squeak as he sat up. There was a pause, him waiting for me to bite at his bait. When I didn't he sighed, a shrug in the sound, as he continued. " I need your..._expertise_ again, darling." He explained.

"What's crawled up your pants this time?" I stifled a laugh and I heard Crowley groan on the other side, I imagined him shaking his head in annoyance. I thought it was funny.

"It's seems there's a new beast on my playground. I don't feel like sending any of my pawns after it, so I decided to call a piece off my board. I need the monster identified then either killed or shooed off my territory." The demon informed me, finally getting to the point.

I crossed my arms, a hand still on my phone and to my ear. "What's in it for me?" I replied, deadpan serious.

"You can consider your non-existent bills paid for a month, and I might have a treat for you if you get the job done quickly and quietly." Like I said, the demon paid well, being as I'm sure he had less to pay for then the average murderous man. But, the catch was; sometimes he decided not to pay, and just to take your soul instead.

"Deal. I'll be there in a day."

"I'll be waiting with bated breath, Sweetheart."

**-X-**

WolfAngel was always curious about when I got commissions from that certain ring tone. Sora and Monarch never asked many questions, they knew without asking that sometimes I had to do regrettable things so that groceries stayed in the cabinets. But Wolf was still new to the concept of making deals with monsters. I'd rather not have to explain it to her either.

So when I came back into the manor, Wolf wore that suspicious look on her face. I ran straight up the stairs and grabbed the old military bag I used to keep my weapons in. Clothes were usually not a big deal for me, since I was back home before I needed a clean pair anyway. So the bag held strictly that, weapons. I hoisted the bag over my shoulder, put my keys in my leather jacket pockets, as well as my wallet and strolled down stairs again.

"I'll be back in a couple of days guys!" I called, the kitchen deserted as I opened the front door to leave.

"What about that other commission!" Wolf yelled from the living room. Her and Sora ran back to the kitchen after me, gun cleaning implements in their hands. "A guy called about some ghosts in his hotel!" Wolf objected to my leaving, all three of them hating it when I went off mysteriously on my own.

I nodded, leaving the door be, I turned back to her and Sora. Sora was twenty one, the oldest in the house, Monarch was twenty second oldest, I was nineteen, and Wolf was seventeen. I left Sora in charge most of the time, Monarch other times, Wolf was still learning. However, she had a good point, I shouldn't leave a client to wait.

"Wolf, you and Sora go check it out. Monarch will stay behind and do research while your headed that way. A few ghosts should be easy, one day out, half a day there, a day back." I stated and Sora nodded in agreement, Wolf was still put off I was headed out on my own.

There were some days I came back limping, coughing up blood, sigils written on my skin. But those days were rare, I was pretty good at what I do. With that I headed outside, and straight to my motorcycle. It wasn't anything special but it had sentimentality to me. I found her three years ago in a junk yard, scavenged parts for her, then built her back from the ground up. The black and purple paint job was done by my hands alone. Ever since then I kept her maintained and going. I even named her; Midnight Sky.

I had a special strap attached to the back. It held my bag full of weapons secure while on the road. It also had attachments, that when you pushed a certain button, knives and machetes would pop out of the sides. Also thanks to Ash, there was a flamethrower built into it.

I picked up the helmet from the seat and put it on, my hair in a tall pony tail now. I took my seat and started her up, bliss to my ears as I heard her purr. The next thing I knew I was headed towards Crowley's.

**-X-**

It was two days worth of driving before I got any where near Crowley's territory. The mansion in the middle of the small town was like a giant arrow. But the King of the Crossroads rule was that no personal contact was to be made until after a successful contract. So usually I texted him where I was and he'd send me the coordinates the creature was last seen in.

That was how this session went down too. The text declared the last place the beast was seen was down Maple Street in an old abandon shoe factory. To be safe I had a magnum in my jacket pocket, two sai dual blades sheathed on my thighs, and some holy water in my other jacket pocket.

The abandon shoe factory was huge! Large expanse of empty space that stretched on forever, and that was just the first floor. It was also oddly warm, while it was very cool outside. There was rumpled papers and trash all over the place. Trash cans with firewood set up in corners, and puddles all along the floor. The ceiling was high, and from what I could tell, nothing had been crawling on it any time lately.

I stepped quietly, avoiding the puddles, and...ugh...stuff I'd rather not mention. It wasn't until I was half way into the building that I saw something that clued me into what was in said factory. Two ginormous dog paw prints. While usually someone would think that those were Hellhound prints I knew the size of the largest Hellhound, and it was much smaller then those paw prints.

These paw prints were about twice the size of an elephants foot! Yeah, definitely not a Hellhound.

Whatever it was, I decided I didn't want to tangle with it, Crowley be damned. Oh, wait, he was. The thought made me smile for a second as I turned around to leave. But then gusts of hot, sticky, slobbery air hit my back. All I could think was; _'No not my leather jacket!'_. Before I took my own gulp of air and turned around, greeted by six pairs of golden Hell-fire glowing eyes. Teeth the size of an over grown sharks were bared at me, a growl emanating from the three headed hound inches away from me.

"Well, hi there, big guy. You are most definitely not a Hellhound." I pointed out, my body completely tensed, fear coursing through my veins. The bark the beast gave off shook the building, echoing several times over. "Yep, you're Cerberus all right. Hades let you off the leash?" I asked, slowly walking away backwards.

Now, here's the thing, normal humans shouldn't be able to see this big beastie. He should be invisible to me like Hellhounds are to normal people. But ever since I woke up four years ago from some weird fire induced mini coma, I had no memories and this uncanny ability to see the true visage of every type of living thing. I can see Hellhounds, Crowley's real face, and Cerberus here. Not only can I see their true form but instantly I can sense what they are, sometimes I even know how to kill them just by looking at them. So no demon goes unnoticed under my radar, or any other hidden supernatural creature either, like Werewolves or Vamps! It's a very helpful ability.

The beast growled again, getting in a pouncing position. Terror filled every pour on my body, my emerald eyes wide. "Okay, time to-" The dog barked again. "Retreat!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I turned tail and ran. The beast galloped after me, trying to catch me like a mouse. I zig zagged through the pillars, running as fast as I could. Quickly, I hid in a shadowed corner, away from the hounds perception, lung full's of air entering in and out as I became hysterical.

My hands trembled like a leaf in the wind as I tore my cellphone out of my pocket. I called the terror that sent me on this suicide mission, hitting redial. As soon as I heard the phone pick up I began to yell at the top of my lungs. "A CERBERUS! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!" I said frantically.

"Ah! So that's what it was, good to know." He stated calmly.

"G-good? Good to know? I'M ABOUT TO BE EATEN YOU S.O.B.!" I was still hysterical as I heard the beast sniffing around, looking for me. I then began to whisper as it got closer. "I don't know how to kill a Cerberus!"

"Oh? Is that all? It's just an over sized bitch, Love, no reason to lose your head. Just cut it down a few notches. Clear? Good." He then hung up on me and I looked exasperated at my cellphone.

'_Remind me to exorcise him later.' _I closed the phone and put it in my pocket. If that was true though, that it was just a three headed dog, with doggy emotions, then I might just have a plan.

But, of course, my plan was beyond suicidal. That described most of my plans though. I was very lucky person...or was I really unlucky? Oh well.

**-X-**

I found myself driving in through the gate at Crowley's mansion several hours later. I had a few bruises, scratches, scraps, nips on my arm. But I was fine, just really tired. After this I'd head to the Rode House and get some well deserved sleep, even though it was a full days drive, I refused to stop at any cheap motels.

Crowley's goons recognized me on sight and let me in. I parked my bike beside the water fountain in the front yard. I took some of the water into my palms, from the fountain, my helmet on the motorcycle seat again, and washed off my dirt covered face. I took a deep breath as I straightened myself and headed inside. I could smell demon and cigar smoke as soon as I walked inside, I hated the scent of sulphur, and I covered my nose.

While I admitted that Crowley's mansion was nice, very expensive and cheek, I was still completely on my toes as I walked across the thousand year old rug on top of the pure mahogany tile that was the floor. With Crowley, if it wasn't the best, it wasn't worth it. Which sometimes made myself question my place in his employment.

I knocked on the hardwood office door and waited. "Come in, Love!" Was thrown my way as I turned the silver door handle and walked in. My black leather boots were still caked in mud, Crowley noticed this as soon as I walked in and frowned at it. "There was something at the front door to wipe your feet off with, you know." He puffed cigar smoke my way and I coughed, glaring at him.

"I thought it'd fit the mood you set around here. Dirty and shit infested." I cheekily smiled back at the King of the Crossroads, my arms crossed as I still stood by the door. He did not seem impressed by the insult and pointed toward the leather chair in front of his desk.

"Have a seat, you're making me nervous." He stated, taking his legs off his desk to sit up, all business now.

"I'd rather-"

"SIT!" The demon cut me off and refused to allow me to stand. When Crowley starts to yell thats when the insults stop and you do every damn thing he says. Unless you like the idea of being eaten by _Fluffy_; his Hellhound.

I grumbled but nodded and sat down. Crowley leaned forward, calm again. "Good, now, what did you do with our three headed friend?" The demon seemed interested, wondering how I killed the beast.

I smiled, "I gave him a belly rub." I said simply as if no other explanation was needed. I felt pretty proud of myself, having tamed the pet of Hades._ 'Which reminds me, keep an eye out for new pet's old owner.'_ I thought, leaning back in my chair, away from Crowley.

The demon behind the desk raised a brow, slightly confused. "Your saying you tamed Cerberus? The devil's pet? Hades' monstrosity that protects the gates of Hell?" Crowley listed, trying to make the beast turned puppy in my hands, sound more terrifying. He didn't seem to believe me.

"Yeah," I nodded. "All he needed was some love, he just wanted to play." I explained, the demon still looked bewildered. Maybe he expected me to kill the poor...very scary creature.

"You can't tame Cerberus Love, it's just not done. It's impossible. Thousands of years all different types of beasts have tried to tame or kill Cerberus, no successful attempts. So a human Hunter certainly can't do it." Crowley refused to believe it, but it was true, I did tame Cerberus. But from what he was saying, apparently I shouldn't have been able to. While that did scare me I knew what I had done, it only scared me to what he might be trying to hint at. Not that he hadn't tried to hint at that same thing before.

"Well," I leaned back, arms folded. "You can believe what you want, point is I got the job done. You don't have to worry about our _three headed friend _anymore. He's far away from your territory '_Love'_." I hissed the last word, like acid on my tongue. I sat up then, done arguing with the King of the Crossroads.

Crowley gave up then, it didn't matter to him, he knew that I wasn't normal, the less so the better for him. He shrugged and sat back then grabbed two things out from under his desk. One was a silver briefcase, on top of it he sat a black sheathed katana. My hands itched to grab the sword, but I knew better, if I grabbed before given Crowley would have a fit.

"There you go." He pushed them towards me, across the desk. "The money and treat I told you about, all yours." He leaned back again, relaxing.

I couldn't help but smile down at the weapon. I stood and took the sword and slid it from it's sheath. A silver made blade with Devil's Traps sigils scrawled in deep red on the side. The handle at the end made out of iron, making it a blunt object to use against ghosts, and a blade to use against almost everything else.

"The blade's been blessed by a Latin Priest as well." Crowley added proudly, proving he was an acquirer of rare things. It was only the best for him, or those that worked for him.

The blade was perfect, no scratch or smear on it. Pure silver shined my reflection back as I put my finger over the edge. As I pressed and slid my palm along the blade it cut me deeply but held no blood on it as I pulled my palm away. I could decapitate a vamp with this in the blink of an eye.

I grinned ear to ear as I sheathed the blade and tied it to my belt loop. I really really liked it, but I wouldn't tell Crowley that.

"I thought it was about time you had something better then those toothpicks you use." He waved the kind gesture away easily, as if it was no big deal, the sword was just something he couldn't use. He never dirtied his own hands.

The sword was perfect, it felt like it was made for me while it hanged by my side. But I knew better, had I thanked Crowley he might decide to take it away from me. Just to make a power play against me. So I took a deep breath and turned to take the briefcase from his desk. When I looked at him again, his shoulders were hunched, arms tense, lips drawn in a line, and hands on his face. His gaze was concentrating on thought, I had never seen Crowley so worried before.

"What's up Crowls? What really bad thing is about to happen that makes the King of the Crossroads worried?" I asked, sincere. While I did hate Crowley that didn't mean I didn't respect him. We helped each other out and while, as a hunter, that should make me feel bad, I'd never once seen Crowley slaughter people needlessly like other demons. Everything he did was thought out and precise, if it didn't aid whatever he was up to then he wasn't interested. Slaughter barely ever helped anybody.

Crowley's eyes looked up at me, him not moving an inch. He was silent for a while, we just ended up staring at each other. Crowley was thinking and I was getting ready to listen, but him avoiding the subject was not what I expected.

"Your old mentor would surely not be happy about you working for a demon, ah?" He looked down again before getting up and heading towards the cabinet he kept his Scotch in.

When he mentioned my old mentor, my hand instantly went to the anti-possession necklace around my neck. I didn't notice the action until my fingers touched the cold metal, then I ripped my arm away and back into my pocket. Four years ago I woke up and a man was leaning over me, a year later this man was still taking care of me. This same man taught me how to Hunt, helped me rebuild Midnight Sky, and he helped push me away from the dark road I was going down. Until that night, in the cold ran, with those yellow eyes...-

I gripped my wrist then, tightly, trying not to fade out of reality like I usually did when flashing back. I knew better then to turn my back on Crowley, making myself vulnerable in front of him. I'd never trust a demon, ever. My mentor taught me that to.

"Well he's not my mentor anymore, is he?" I slightly growled as I gripped my wrist tighter, watching Crowley sip his Scotch as he leaned against the cabinet.

"No," The demon answered. "I suppose not, he is dead after all."

My heart stopped, my nails making my wrist bleed now. My eyes widened and I breathlessly looked back up at Crowley from where I had been staring at the ground. I was stunned into silence. My old mentor? The best hunter there ever was, dead? I felt sadness weigh on my shoulders. All those months hiding from him, hiding from the disgust towards myself, and now I hear he's dead.

That was when I knew I was going to cry if I kept standing there. So I swiftly turned on my heel and headed towards the door.

"You better dig yourself an underground bunker soon, Love. As they say; the end is nigh and all of that bloody mess." I heard Crowley say just as I was about to leave. I didn't turn back to him but my brow furrowed.

"You saying the Apocalypse is coming?" I asked my hand still on the door handle. I didn't dare look back at him, my eyes still glassy.

"Something like that. It's bad, X, very bad. You of anyone should sense it, see it. More demons as of late, creatures going rampant, things getting out of Hell. It's all starting to wear on my nerves." I could hear the demon pour himself more Scotch and added extra ice as he applied the little crystal glass to his head.

I thought about it for a second. The world ending? Well it was bound to happen sooner or later, just a better reason for me to drowned myself in inequity and pleasures. I huffed before opening the door. "Take care of yourself Crowls, call me if you need me." I called after myself.

"Dito Love, and you know I will."

**-X-**

It was dark by the time I pulled up to the Rode House. Drunk off my ass I was surprised I hadn't killed myself yet, but after a while, and I mean a long while, people began to be able to drive without even opening an eye. I was a bit wobbly on the rode but there wasn't a car in sight so it didn't matter. I parked my bike, even while barely able to see. My hands slipped while taking off my helmet and it ended up on the ground by my bike. I didn't care through, I was ready to throw up and go to sleep.

I knew Ellen closed up around one on good night, so I knew the Rode House would still be open. When I pushed the door open and stumbled, I saw the Rode House empty and Jo cleaning up tables.

"Sorry, we're closed!" Jo called, not lifting her head from the table. That was, until I keeled over sideways, a loud noise echoing through the empty Road House. It sounded like _'OW!... Ow!... ow.'_. Then she looked up, her blue eyes widening. "X!" She called, quickly putting down the cleaning cloth she was using. She ran over to me and helped me up.

My vision spinned around and around and around. I felt the world was a trampoline, and my head really hurt. I slumped in Jo's arms and she rolled her eyes at me as I smiled at her. "Hey..._hic_...beautiful! Got..._hic_...a room open?"

She didn't take the bait, but instead helped me lean against the wall. "I'll go ask Mom, you stay right here. Got it?" She pointed at where I was leaning and walked away backwards slowly. "Got it?" She repeated when I didn't answer.

Jo was a blur in my vision as she began to back away, but I nodded, still able to hear. "Anything for ...y-you...beaut-i-ful." I winked at her and she shook her head as she went to get Ellen.

It was a few minutes later I heard the older Harvelle cursing up a storm as she stomped towards me. I grinned as she threw a wet towel at me, her most likely in the middle of dishes earlier. "Hey El...-en." I greeted as she tore the towel from my face.

"Shit girl, what tore your ass up?" Her Southern drawl always made me want to giggle but this time I just giggled because...well I wanted to. It was then I remembered I had a black eye and a broken lip.

I stopped giggling and just grinned again. "Bar fight, I won." I said proudly.

Ellen shook her head. "Girl, when you gonna learn? You don't insult drunk angry men, they'll tear your ass up!" With that Ellen sighed, she told Jo to grab one of my arms and Ellen grabbed the other. They drug me upstairs then threw me onto a mattress in the top room. Ellen turned off the light and shut the door behind her.

Then I was left on the mattress, face first. I turned over to on my back and laid there, the happiness of alcohol gone now that I was alone. I could feel the darkness around me, my heart tearing as I laid there. I got drunk to forget, but as soon as I was alone in a dark place, the happiness disappeared. My hand automatically reached for the necklace again, I stroked the metal and felt tears roll down my eyes. I cried for a while, rolling myself up into a fetal position, and I cried myself to sleep.

Not until after leaving Ellen a surprise for in the morning on the floor, of course.

**-X-**

**End Note: **_Okay Brandon, Britt, Elle, did I get your OC's right? Did you like it? How about you SPN FF readers? What did you think? R&R PLEASE! Or I'll call Cerberus!_


	2. The Secret Of Me

**Author's Note: **_Thanks for reviewing Sora, Brandon! I'm glad you liked it!_

"**Hell Is For Children"**

**Chapter 2: **_"The Secret of Me"_

Location Unknown. 2003, December 21st.

"Hey." I blinked my vision blurry eyelids open. Warm hazel eyes greeted me in return. Instantly there was a smile on my face, a warmth in my stomach. I tossed the covers off of my body and sat up. I threw on the clothes that lay on the Motel floor next to the tan flower covered bed and jumped over to the man waiting for me. There was a very light smile on his face, you could barely see it threw his peppered facial hair though. His hazel eyes were usually dark, full of anger or sadness, but sometimes they lighted up. I was lucky to be by him during those times.

I saluted him, my height barely to his shoulders, my hair short and in an extremely curly bob. I wore a pair of worn jeans and an old Led Zeppelin T-shirt. "Reporting for duty, sir." I smiled at him and he ruffled my hair gently.

"Come on, we gotta grab breakfast then catch that demon." He stated before leaving my side, his body already dressed and cleaned. He always got up long before I did, I would sometimes wonder why he didn't wake me up sooner. He grabbed his keys and bag, that sat by the door, and opened the door for me. I followed along behind him like a lost puppy.

But thats what I was, I was a lost puppy, and I only felt found around him. My mentor; John. He'd always refused to tell me his last name, but it was our last days together that I pried it out of him. Yet, his last name meant nothing to me, he'd always just be John to me.

It was snowing outside when we left the motel. I stood in the middle of the parking lot as John went and unlocked his truck. I looked up at the dark skies, my eyes wide with awe. I let snowflakes fall on my face, the snow the only thing I saw as I concentrated on it. The cold ice landing on my nose and in my lashes, it melted quickly and sent a shiver down my spine.

Then a large hand landed on my shoulder, it was warm and covered in a brown leather glove. John's wispy breath, white and casting in the cold, caught my attention. I blinked rapidly as I watched the breath and snow, my breath casted the same white wispy smoke as I watched it.

"This is the first time you've seen snow since you lost your memory." It wasn't a question, it was merely a statement shared between the two of us, to explain why I felt so awestruck by the sight. I nodded, a bit shame ridden by that fact.

Ever since I woke up, I've found I have kid like curiosity and wonder towards things that I've never seen before personally. My lack of memories has had odd side effects on my emotions and personality, but I think maybe...for the better. If it wasn't for John I'd be dead, dying cold and hungry in an alley some where. I was very grateful to the older man.

John patted my shoulder then. I blinked again and looked up at him. I took a deep breath and nodded. We walked to John's truck and got in. I remember later that day, after a successful demon catch, John let me play in the snow. I made a snowman as tall as him. It took me forever but, I was able to convince him to come out and make snow angels with me. I prayed that day would never end...but eventually it did. Unfortunately, everything went down hill from that day on.

**-X-**

The Harvelle Road House. 2006, March, 28th.

I felt like my head was about to explode, everything was too loud, my vision was blurry, and my stomach kept dropping like I was on a roller coaster. I had an ice pack to my head, aspirin in my hand, and alka-selzer in my cup. I regretted putting that first shot glass to my lips now.

"Serves you right." Jo hummed as she sat down in front of me. She put a glass full of red goop on the table and pushed it toward me. I gave her a hurt puppy dog look and she folded her arms and looked away, in a huff. "It's my mom's hang over special. She said it'd help." Jo explained.

Two other Hunters came into the Rode House then. Jo had to get up and serve them as Ellen was in the back. It was already mid-day, I had slept in, then been forced to clean up my own mess upstairs. Harvelle had always been stern, made sure Jo grew up to be a good kid. So I should have expected her to be the same with me, I'd known her for the past three years and she'd never once coddled me.

I eyed the red goop suspiciously. I thought it had moved. But if there was one thing Ellen was really good at it was making hang over remedies. So, I grabbed the glass and put it to my lips.

"Bottoms up." I stated then drank the sludge as quickly as possible. It tasted like vomit, tomatoes, and oddly; strawberries. I slammed the glass back down, alerting the two older hunters in the room. One wore a ball-cap and vest, the other a long leather jacket and sunglasses.

"Late night?" The one in the ball-cap called, a grin on his face as he watched me. The Hunter couldn't have been much older than me, the other in a leather jacket was probably my age.

I sighed, nodding. "Yep, and boy do I regret it."

The one in the vest laughed, a deep chuckle. "I've had nights like those myself, comes with the job." He crossed his arms and walked over, his silent straight faced companion followed. It was obvious to all those that came to the Rode House that each and every other person there was a Hunter, or ex-Hunter. From my roughed up exterior it was even more evident that I was.

"Yeah well, I wish I had drunk less and got more ass." I admitted, that had originally been my plan but the bar fight kinda of set it off kilter. Then I got a black eye and no decent guy or girl would look my way. I hated a cold lonely bed.

The other Hunter laughed, loudly. After words he choked down the laughter and wiped away light water from his eyes. Leaning in the seat he had taken earlier, he leaned forward now. "You sound exactly like another young Hunter I met once. Tough guy, he'd jump into any bed with any chick. He got wasted real easy too." The guy's brows then tightened, thinking deeply know. He tapped the table lightly. "Oh, damnit!" He turned to his companion then. "What was the guy's name? Brown hair, green eyes, had that Impala he loved so much?"

"Dean." Was the straight forward answer received from the other hunter's sunglasses clad partner. The man's arms folded, looking at the table, concentrated. He looked like he was a barrel of laughs.

"Yeah! That's it!" The older hunter snapped his fingers then turned back to me. "Dean, the guys a classic! If 'ya ever need some, he'd probably be happy to lend his services." The Hunter's eyebrows wiggled in the innuendo of the comment. I gave him a weird look, but he didn't catch it as he got up. "Sorry to leave so soon but me and my...uh...partner have a case to get back to. I'm sure I'll see around Sweet Cheeks." He winked at me and walked away, shoulder to shoulder with the other man.

I grimaced at the nickname, feeling as if I was going to throw up again. The only person that ever got away with giving me nicknames was Crowls, and he did that to everyone.

That's when I heard my cellphone ring in my pocket. Heart's 'Barracuda' was going off, that meant it could only be one _certain_ person calling me. I sighed, done with dealing with bull crap for the day, but really I had no choice. If it was her then I was certain to get more.

I took the cellphone from my pocket and opened it, answering the call. "Hello Bela, need something?" I asked sarcastically knowing Bela would never call me for a chat.

"Yes, indeed I do." I could hear the engine of a car on the other side. She was most likely on the road, doing her thing.

From time to time I get commissions to steal stuff, supernatural stuff, and hand it off to Bela. Some time after working together, without ever seeing each other's faces and just working through contacts, Bela started contracting me herself. She knew what I could pull off and what I couldn't. I wasn't a professional thief, more like a pilferer of things in dangerous, infested, places. If she ever called me to rob a mansion, well, I'd be screwed. You don't double time Bela Talbot without having something important stolen from you, or so the story goes. She paid me good money, so I didn't try.

"There's a painting, a very haunted painting, and a certain very rich man wants it." She explained. I could imagine Bela driving her expensive sports car, hood down, wind whipping through her hair. The thought kinda made me jealous, her out on the rode and me here throwing my guts up.

"But?" I asked. There was always a but with her sentence. Because if she couldn't get it then it was dangerous. If it was dangerous then it was slightly suicidal. If it was slightly suicidal then she called me. One day this woman would be the death of me, if Crowley didn't beat her to it that is. Sometimes I questioned my employing choices. If John was still around he'd scold me to no end.

"I'll text you the location, but, FYI, it's an old mansion that has the same thing going for it as the Bermuda Triangle." She stated plainly, as if that information didn't bother her in even the slightest. Of course it didn't though, I was the one doing her dirty work.

I sighed. '_Yay me.'_ I shook my head then, I couldn't believe the mess I was about to get myself into. "So, weird shit?" I asked, dead pan and dread in my tone.

"Yes." She paused, most likely thinking of a snarky come back. "You know proper ladies don't curse." I could hear the cat like grin on her face. I nearly gagged myself.

My eyes rolled. I stuck my tongue out at her while she couldn't see it. Really, I was sticking my tongue out at a phone though._ 'Who's not mature now?' _"Yeah well, I guess I'm not a_ proper lady_. But at least I don't have a stick up my ass." I snarked right back.

"I'll have you know, this stick up my ass is diamond encrusted." I wasn't sure how to remark on that statement. One of my brows raised in confusion. The woman on the other side sighed, she mumbled something about me being an idiot before stating; "It means I'm rich you moron."

" '_It means I'm rich you moron.'_ " I copied in a high squeaky voice, trying to mock her. However I whispered it without thinking and she didn't hear me mocking her. I sighed, rubbing my face in frustration. "Fine, I'll get the stupid painting!" I pouted as I got up from my chair and grabbed my wallet from my back pocket.

"Good, send it to me when you've got it."

"Ay, ay Captain Bitch."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

**-X-**

I left a tip on the table at the Rode House before heading out. I didn't even see Ash the whole time I was there, so I imagined he was busy in his _Bat Cave_. When I stopped for lunch later I called the Hunter Manor.

It was late in the day, my stomach growled. The sickness had dissipated almost immediately after I drank Ellen's red goop. But now I'm hungry, in the mood for a steak, I stand outside a Steak House in...some small town somewhere. I stood my bike in a parking spot outside and dialed Hunter Manor on my phone.

It rang for a while before the answering machine picked up._ "Hey this is Hunter Manor!" _That was WolfAngel's voice, happy as the message was recorded the day after Easter and...yeah, it was really good day. _"If your trying to reach us please leave a message after the beep."_ That was Sora's voice, serious but not dead pan. I remember she was mixing cake bater when I called her over. _"If you're interested in our Hunter services you can contact X at...-" _That was Monarch, not really paying attention to the message as he stared at Sora's finished cake in the kitchen. _"At the Harvelle Rode House, my cellphone, or the house phone." _My own voice finished the message machine's recorded message before the beep came.

It was most likely that they were out spending their earnings from the last commission on food and stuff for the generator. Otherwise they should have been home yesterday. But I wasn't too worried, they could handle themselves. That didn't mean I wasn't a little worried though. I did have some pretty bad enemies I'd pissed off lately.

"Uh, hey guys. I'm just calling to tell you that I won't be home for another few days. I just got another commission, weird right? Three in a row. But when I do get back I'll have a case full of money and some more money. We could finally splurge for the first time in a year." I smiled at the thought of last years splurge, a TV for the living room, a DVD player, and a hundred different movies. "So you guys be thinking about what you want, I'll be back in a little bit. Bye."

**-X-**

The mansion wasn't any where near where I was. It was on the other side of the West Coast! So a plane ride was the only option. The last time I rode a plane it was just me and Sora, coming to check out Hunter Manor for the first time. I hated planes though, absolutely hated them! But I needed to get there and get back, I'd take the slow way on the rode home though.

Since I didn't want to have to buy a ticket, had weapons on my person, and wanted to keep Midnight by my side...I _hitched_ a ride. This, however, was not how me and Sora did it last time. She would have been sorely against the idea. But this wasn't the first time I hitched an illegal ride on a small town plane. It was way easier then in big airports, large airports always had so much security, but small airports would take off from a small town and land in a small town. While that was not my destination it was much closer then I was now.

The plane ride was at least five hours of sitting in the cargo bay, messing around with my new sword. I'd named it Silver Lily, and yes I name all lifeless objects that are close to my heart. I hoped to put the sword to good use on my next case, instead I'd probably have to use it to save and protect my life during this commission. I mean; a mansion like the Bermuda Triangle? Really? If it was really that bad I might end up getting pulled through a black hole or something. Yet, I was okay with that.

The more difficult the job the more of a kick I get out of it. Sometimes it felt like I was still trying to make him proud, prove to the man looking over my shoulder that I was capable. But now that he was gone I was still trying to impress him, just a bit more suicidal at it.

I get off on adrenaline pumping action, situations that people told me I wouldn't survive, doing the impossible. I just did it far to much for my own health.

A red light went off in the cargo bay then, lighting up the darkness with red glowing shadows. Meaning I'd been caught. I grimaced at the implications of the situation. I had to bail. '_Crap_.' What did I say earlier about suicidal situations? My luck was horrible.

The next thing I know I'm on Midnight, revving her engines, everything stowed away extra tight. The bay doors are opening, the plane starting to descend. Wind hits my face at the speed of a sports car, nearly blowing me off my bike. The plane was at least still twenty feet away from the ground, and I prayed then my baby's tires wouldn't pop on impact.

As the door was fully lowered I revved the engines once more before stomping down on the gas. The tires spun then;_'Take Off'! _

"Geronimo!" I gripped the handle bars tight as I found myself falling. My heart leapt into my lungs, my lungs leapt into my throat, then my stomach pushed them all into my mouth. I had to swallow them all back down, a knot in my esophagus. I thanked my helmet for saving my eyes from bugs as I descended the last ten feet.

My hair stood up through said helmet, my necklace hitting the side of my face, and my cheeks got pulled back by the force. It seemed like forever to me, my blood straining in my veins, but really it was only seconds. I pushed down on the gas pedal hard as the ground came into view.

Before I could blink my baby's tires were spinning on ground, jumping a few inches in the air, if I didn't have a death grip on the handles I'd get bucked off.

Then I was on the road, landing on black top! That was nothing but chance, hundred to one odds. So I'd been having a lucky unlucky type of week, thats just how my life was. Almost as if someone up there didn't want me to die. But if they didn't want me to die they could at least protect me from the situation to begin with.

As I made my way down the road, not a scratch on me, I grinned from ear to ear. I had just bailed from a plane at twenty feet in the air, rode my bike through the air stream down, and survived! "Hells yeah!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, my voice cracking a bit.

After the hang over, I'd been having a really good day. I hoped my luck would travel with me to the Bermuda Triangle Mansion. Otherwise I was royally screwed.

**-X-**

Galena, Illinois. 2004, July 3rd. 12:34 PM

I blinked, trying to keep my eyes open and to stay awake. The computer screen in front of me was so bright, it seemed like it was screaming at me. I glared at the laptop, the clunky thing. I hated doing research, I was ready to run head into the situation. But I knew if I did that, especially without John, he'd be upset with me. Upsetting John was the last thing I wanted to do.

I blinked again and yawned, leaning back in the wooden chair. "Hmmm." I mumbled as I crossed my arms and scooted around on the surface of the uncomfortable red plastic-leather seat.

Then the door to the motel room opened and I jumped up. My hand, by reflex, went to my knife on the side of my thigh. When I blinked again, the door now closed, it was John setting food and coffee down on the table.

"Anything yet?" John sounded as tired as I was, the research getting us no where. He unpacked fruits, restaurant made hash browns and scrambled eggs, then a bottle of liquor onto the table. I frowned at the alcohol but bit my tongue before saying anything.

I sighed and slumped into the chair, throwing my arm over my face. John watched me, the brown sack left alone. "That bad?" He asked, understanding the motions.

"I'm sorry John." I sat back up in the chair and looked at him, disappointed at myself. "I can't find anything and I can't...I don't...-I'm sorry." That's when John's hand landed on my shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

"You can only see what it is if you see it, it's not your fault that it hasn't shown it's face." John stated, his warm hazel eyes staring into mine. The man may have made a horrible father, with his alcoholism and all, but he was still a good man. He still made me feel safe, cared for, and he gave me the company that kept me sane after the nightmares.

"I'll keep looking." I nodded and started typing on the laptop again. A few minutes later John had some hash brows, sausage, fruit, and scrambled eggs situated on two plates. He slid one over to me and I thanked him and kept looking. He sat across from me at the table. I put my elbow on the table and leaned against it, no longer looking at the computer but thinking. "So this thing creates massive arguments, right?" I looked at John, waiting for confirmation.

The older man nodded his head. "And competition, creating jealousy and rage. Like, the one woman I was talking to says that she wished for her garden to be better then her neighbors. The next day some guy shows up and gives her magic seeds, then does the same thing but better when _her_ neighbor wishes the same thing." John explained, finally taking the suit jacket off and laying it behind him.

While I had been researching John had been off asking questions, talking to people who had seen the thing doing this. This quaint little town that was at the top of the charts as best small town in America was steadily falling as neighbor after neighbor started having argument after argument and the town was turned on it's head. But even after both I and John put our heads together, we couldn't figure out what would be powerful enough to pull these '_tricks'_.

"Wait! Hold on!" I shouted, a thought hitting me. I stood up and John's head turned quickly to me as the chair behind me fell over. I typed something up on the computer as I began to talk. "John," I grabbed the man's attention further. "Would you classify the things this thing is doing as tricks?"

"Yeah, pretty much." John nodded.

"There! Found it!" My voice filled with excitement as I turned the computer around, so John could see it. I felt proud of myself, that after all this time, and breakfast, I'd found out what it was! I guess I just needed some food to kick start my brain. From that day forward I never did research on an empty stomach again.

"We got ourselves...a Trickster John!" I grinned broadly and after reading what a Trickster was John was very worried about my excited behavior. A Trickster was a demi-god that played very mischievous and dangerous tricks on people. Why would I be excited about that?

Because this was my chance to prove to John that I was a real Hunter!

**-X-**

The Trickster's name was Eshu.

_Eshu, a West African trickster also known as Legba, is associated with travel, commerce, and communication—or miscommunication. He creates quarrels among people or between people and gods. In one myth, he causes conflict between a man and his two wives. Disguised as a merchant, Eshu sells one of the wives a fine hat, which pleases the husband but makes the other wife jealous. Eshu then sells a more splendid hat to the second wife. The competition continues, making the husband and both wives miserable. According to another myth, the High God became so disgusted with Eshu's trickery that he left the world, ordering Eshu to remain as his link with it._

Eshu may not be violent but what he was doing to this town, sooner or later things would get out of control. While I was never much for nameless slaughter, this is what John thought was best.

Now that we knew it's name, or his name, we decided to summon it-...him. The branch from some certain tree covered in a certain type of blood, depending upon which demi-god it was, was the only way to kill him. Finding that was left to John, finding a place to summon him was left to me. The ingredients to summon anything was left in a bag in John's truck, the bowl included.

It was an abandon church on a hill that I decided to use. John dropped me off there and left me to get everything ready, then he went to get the other things we needed to kill the trickster. What I didn't expect was for Eshu to appear long before we summoned him.

"Well, well, well-" I turned around quickly from where I sat at the altair, preparing the summoning. But when I turned around I wasn't in a church anymore. We were in a seventeen hundreds built ballroom. Eshu was wearing a black feathered mask and a suit from the seventeen hundreds, made up of black and whites, the suit seemed to be made of silk or satin. The ballroom was surrounded in mirrors, no other people in sight, a crystal chandelier above us. "If it isn't the _thing_ with the gift of sight! Or as I like to call you," The dark skinned Trickster took a breath, the grin he was wearing gone. "The freak." His voice deadpanned in sudden rage, a snarl coming from his up turned lips.

I went to grab my knife but it was gone, so were my normal clothes. Now I wore rags, brown and green, with a tunic and torn pants. There was a mask on my face too, made up of red and orange feathers. I gasped and tried to pull it off but it wouldn't budge.

"Now, now!" A cane appeared in Eshu's hand suddenly and he snapped his fingers. Chains were put around my wrists and my arms were cuffed behind my back. I struggled to get them off but the chains were to tight, to strong. The heaviness of the restraints nearly knocked me off my feet. "No reason to ruin the game." His excitement was back now, a white toothed smile on his face. His long black hair was tossed back in a pony tail and his brown eyes twinkled mischievously.

"What are you doing?" I asked urgently, hysteria started to pump into my veins. My heart was going a mile a minute, I was panicking. Without John here I felt weak, defenseless. I needed John, ever since I woke up, new life started, I'd become dependent on him. He was the only consistent in my life, the first and only person I can remember thats taken care of me. Without him I was lost.

"Playing a game!" Eshu yelled out in a rage. "Haven't you been listening!" His nostrils flared and his facial muscles scrunched up in anger. Then he took a deep breath, gripping his cane tightly. He calmed himself and grinned at me again. "You're not human, so don't act like your deaf like them. My patience will run thin quickly if you do. I suggest you keep me entertained, otherwise, well...," Eshu shrugged, a very dark smirk on his face now. "You may not survive for long."

My eyes narrowed at the demi-god. A snarl rumbled in the back of my throat. I jerked on the chains again and tried to run forward. Instead I found I was jerked back, stopped by a force. Eshu smiled as he pointed behind me, to where now the chains were hooked to the floor. I growled low in my throat again, fear replaced by annoyance and anger.

"Some game, I can't even move!" I snapped back at the man in the mask, his red-ish brown eyes twinkling. He was taking pleasure from my misery.

"Well, it's a good thing you don't need to move for this game to work." Eshu then threw his cane high up in the air. While I was watching it, an unknown forced suddenly pushed against my stomach, leaving me breathless as it pulled back. The cane fell back down around Eshu but was now a white skinned snake. I glared at the grinning god that loved tricks so much. "How is it then?" He asked, petting the snake on his shoulders.

I bit my tongue, knowing answering any of his questions was beyond a bad idea, even if I didn't know what he was talking about. But as he waited he just continued to pet his snake. I blinked, taking deep breaths to stay calm. Sweat poured down my brow as my eyes were closed, I concentrated really hard on Eshu, then opened my eyes again.

John at one time told me my eyes glowed a bright flaming green when I used my gift. When he told me that I became paranoid about using it, and about myself. I became afraid of the truth and hid myself away to the rest of the world, except for John.

Was it true though? That I wasn't human? It would explain my ability, but other then that the rest of me had always been human. I had emotions and I needed to eat and sleep. Holy water didn't hurt me, nor did silver. I still got scared, I still cried, and I still had nightmares. What could I be if not human?

So when Eshu began to play this game I knew where things would end for me. I'd end up in a heap of piled on and pushed away emotions. Pretending to be something I wasn't wouldn't work anymore. I'd have to stop being afraid and ashamed of what I was. But that was easier said then done.

Eshu waited but after a while of me refusing to say anything, the chains around my wrist got tighter. Almost to the point of breaking bones. The pain pushed me down to my knees as I trembled. I clenched my teeth and glared up at the cruel god. I pushed aside what I really wanted to say, so I could say what I should have.

"Wha-...What do you mean?" I forced the words out of my clenched mouth, still gasping at the pain as the chains stopped. They did not loosen however and were still painful around my wrists, I could even feel warm blood dripping from my skin.

Eshu came closer, kneeling in front of me. His eyes were as dark and cruel as his smile as he cupped my chin in his hand. "What's it like being a freak of nature? Not knowing what you are? That that Hunter you look up to could just decide to lop your head off one day?" He tried to make me doubt John as much as myself, but that was his down fall. If there was anyone I trusted it was John.

I spat blood from my bleeding tongue in his face. "John would never betray me! And if he did then clearly I deserved to die." My words were clear, no reluctance at all. I believed in him, the man that saved me. He may have his faults, but he was still human, and beneath his die hard Hunter exterior he cared deeply for others. That's why he decided to help save people, kill monsters. He was a hero in my book, just a hero with emotional problems and a one track mind.

Eshu sneered deeply at me, wiping the blood from his face. He stood up then, taking the snake from his shoulders, he put it around me. The snake twirled around my neck like a scarf, but did not try to strangle me. It hissed in my face with it's long forked tongue. But this snake's eyes were not red, nor that like a snake. This snake had blue eyes, a deep deep blue. It's gaze was not that of a dangerous reptile, but of a cursed creature.

I was mesmerized by the blue of the snake's eyes. It stood out boldly against the snake's white snow like skin. It's head danced around as it watched me. I was no longer concerned about Eshu but about this snake. Was it my gift that allowed me to see it's true eyes? Earlier it was just a snake, now it was a creature filled with sorrow about it's imprisonment.

To see a supernatural creature's true visage I have to concentrate, hard, I can not be thinking about anything else other then that creature. But the more I used my ability the more it began to kick in on it's own, soon I wouldn't even have to think about it.

'_Who are you?'_ I thought as I stared at the creature. The snake stopped then. While the thought had not been directed at the snake I certainly did not think it would answer the question, or even could.

'_My name is Legba, trickster of the African West.' _The voice was inside my head, it had a Swahili accent, and sounded kind yet afraid. _'I am very sorry.'_ It stated, the blue eyes looking into mine.

I blinked rapidly, confused. _'If you are Legba, then who is Eshu?'_ I asked the snake, it got closer to my face as it spoke.

'_Eshu is the darkness of my trickery. He is the one who disgusted the High God so. I am Legba, the light of my punishment. Eshu was once caged inside myself, but his hatred for all things light has brought him to possess my form.'_ Legba explained, still strung around my neck._ 'You must reverse the curse soon, or you will never be able to end Eshu, and he will kill you, Mwenge.' _The snake insisted as he hissed again.

I did not know what Legba had called me, I did not know what Mwenge meant, but that was not my main problem. I was more concerned about helping Legba before John got back and was drug in the middle of this. I wished now that I had asked Legba more about what he knew about me, but it was not the time nor the place.

'_What do I do?' _I asked, fear in my thoughts.

'_Beat him at his own game, Mwenge.'_

**-X-**

2006, March, 29th.

The day I killed Legba and Eshu came to my mind often. The trickster, or at least half of him, knew what I was. I was so close to knowing the truth that day, but it slipped through my fingers like it had so many times before.

'_Mwenge?' _The word had plagued me until the day I found it's translation. It had been Swahili for torch. But what did that mean? Why did Legba call me torch?

I sighed into the inside of my helmet. I was almost to the nearest town from where I bailed from the plane. I was still a little ways away from the mansion I was supposed to be going to. So, against my better judgment, I decided to stop at a motel. I hated motels thanks to bad memories and paranoia. I hated waking up from nightmares in a strange place on my own. It did me little good.

So that night I stopped at a motel in a small town, grabbed a bite to eat, a map, and a bag of salt. I salted down my room and went to sleep as soon as my body hit the bed.

"_**I have raised you from Damnation."**_

I screamed at the top of my lungs when I woke up.

**-X-**

**End note: **_So reviews? Please!_


	3. What Was Lost Is Now Found

**Author's Notes: **_All I've been doing for the past couple of days is typing. Ideas for this have plagued my mind for a while, so typing it out is what I'm doing. I just finished all four books of "Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy", so I have time. Thank you for reviewing, Brandon, Britt! And Britt, the reason Legba called X ,Torch is not because of her eyes, but shhhh, you'll spoil the surprise if you think to hard about it. ^_^_

"**Hell Is For Children"**

**Chapter 3: **_"What Was Lost Is Now Found"_

_Fire was everywhere. I couldn't get away from it, I couldn't run. Everything I ever knew or cared about was dying, but I wasn't. I breathed so deep flames flew into my lungs, burning me from the inside out._

_Pain was my world, heat the only sensation I could concentrate on. _

_I cried, I cried so hard and so loud. I just wanted someone to hear me. I just wanted the pain to stop. I cried for life, then for rescue, then for safety, then I just begged for death._

_While normal people would not beg and plead for pain, I begged for anything other then fire and heat. Even if ice was the replacement of the fire, and even if all I felt still was pain. I just wanted the fire to go away! _

"_Please! Someone! Help me!" I couldn't see as I cried, my body prone on the floor. I was strapped to something, flames piercing my body like spears. "Please..." I begged softly. "Please..."_

_That's when my wrist began to throb. It throbbed but not painfully. It felt like there was ice all around my wrist, and I could finally concentrate on something other then heat. I was so very thankful, I began to feel tears prick at my eyes._

_Then a hand, or two fingers really, touched my forehead. Ice filled my body, cold air filling my lungs. It felt incredible, the pain abating. I was so grateful! I just wanted to thank the person taking away the pain with all my being._

_When I opened my eyes, being blind for so long, golden eyes looked back at me. Golden eyes filled with stars and galaxies, power and wrath, love and kindness. It was an overwhelming sight, but so beautiful and amazing._

_Suddenly the person over me grabbed my wrist. The throbbing there subsiding and a glow coming from the hand there. Then there was pain, flames in my body now instead of around me. My eyes burned, sizzled, and my sight was taken. The pain made me scream at the top of my lungs again._

_The person with golden eyes gripped my wrist tightly and dragged me from the ground, from where I was strapped down, and started to pull me up._

"_**I have raised you from Damnation."**_

_The pain was almost unbearable as fire and light consumed me again, and again, and again._

That's when I woke up screaming.

**-X-**

Provincetown, Massachusetts. 2004, June 20th.

"John." I whispered. "John." I waved the dark haired man over as he walked towards me. On him was a shotgun, a pistol on his side, and his pockets both full of holy water filled canteens. He walked over silently and kneeled beside me at the window to the bar.

Light covered his face from the window as I was shadowed behind the wall. I nodded my head towards inside. "Their all demons." I stated to assure him.

"And Yellow Eyes?" John asked, not taking his eyes off the demons inside. Once again John was back to hunting his obsession, a demon he called Yellow Eyes. Since the beginning that was who he was after, never did he stop looking. But every once in a while he would help others that needed him, his obsession had lead him to be one of the best hunters there ever was. When people needed him he came to call, but every other waking moment of his life was about tracking Yellow Eyes. He never told me why though, and from the look on his face, I didn't want to know.

"Yeah, he's in there." I nodded, there was a tightness in my gut as I clutched my knives tightly. The two blades was all I had, all I needed. They stayed holstered on my side, always. I was good with a gun, not as good as John, no, but I was better with knives and daggers. My reflexes were better then John's, and so was my agility. But he had me beat in pure and raw strength and power. Never did he stop or hesitate during a hunt, the drill had been drilled into his brain.

Something inside myself was telling me that this was bad. That this was wrong, that we shouldn't go in. Even the mark on my wrist throbbed. But I pushed away my inhibitions, my fears, for John. I grabbed the sleeve of my old leather jacket and pulled it down over my scar. Then I tightened my pony tail, my hair having grown a lot in the past months, and steeled myself.

"Here." John said, putting something over my head and around my neck before I noticed him even move. "This will keep you safe from possession." He stated, looking back into the window, eyes cold and calculating.

I looked at the necklace he had given me closely. I was a little shocked, surprised really. John had never really given me anything like this before, and while the necklace was meant merely for protection, I thought it was beautiful. The silver shined from the light and the anti-possession sigil stood clear. I played with it in my hand nervously, destined to become habit, I continued the action.

"Thank you." I whispered. John looked back at me and his hard exterior cracked, he may not have smiled with his mouth but he did with his eyes.

"Keep it on no matter what happens." He commanded, but not harshly. I nodded again, never did I ever disobey any order John had ever given me. I wasn't about to start.

"Now on three."

"One..." I tensed at what we were about to do. My hands instantly went back to the knives at my side.

"Two..." I prayed then and there that everything would be fine, that we would both survive.

"Three..." But of course that was to much to ask for.

We both jumped through the window, glass going everywhere. We landed on the other side, on our feet inside the bar. I had my knives out, my eyes covered in sunglasses to hide my ability. My arms were stretched out, prepared to keep demons at bay and away from me. John had his shotgun out, pointed at the one he thought was Yellow Eyes.

But now that I looked around I didn't see him. The demon with Yellow Eyes was gone. The thought made my heart sink into my stomach. John was going to be very upset with me after this was over. My wrist throbbed more, almost to the point I couldn't stand it. I hissed through my teeth and concentrated.

The demons swarmed around us, smiles with evil intent behind them all over each and every one of their faces. My heart beat got fast and heavy, I stayed side by side with John as they circled us. John didn't make a move and that worried me, he was supposed to be reciting the exorcism.

"If it isn't daddy Winchester and his side kick the Freak of nature!" One demon, a female in a long black dress with red eyes said. Her arms were crossed and one hand held a fancy fruity beverage. From the look on her face she found us to be nothing more than bugs.

'_Winchester?' _That was the first time I'd ever heard his last name. I looked to John and he nodded at me from over his shoulder. With that one gesture he relayed to me a million and one things. 'Yes that's my name and I'm sorry I got you into this', 'I wish nothing like this had ever happened to you', 'Please forgive me even though I don't deserve it', 'I wish you could have grown up and had a normal life', and 'If I don't survive this I hope the rest of your life is better then this'. I don't know if that's what he wanted to say but that's what I read out of the gesture. Deep down I knew that's what John was thinking.

While the two of us wasn't paying attention the demons drew closer. "You know, our boss really wants to meet you. Or did he want to eat you? I can't remember." The demon with red eyes was clearly in charge, as she was the only one talking. "But either way, Winchester, you gotta die and that's that. The freak however, we can have some fun with her."

My chest tightened, and I was getting tired of waiting for John to make a move. When that demon said John had to die all I could imagine was me all alone again, John dead on the ground as I was back to being tortured. I couldn't bare the thought, so that's when I snapped into action.

I flipped the blade in my hand up into the air. The demon in front of me watched it as I slit his throat with the blade in my opposite hand. When I caught my other blade again, I skidded behind the bleeding-out-demon and cut the back of his neck as deeply as the front. The two cuts connected and the head of the demon rolled off his body with a bloody splat to the floor.

My breath rushed in and out of my lungs, adrenaline spiking as every one stared at me. Some of the blood had splattered onto my face, I ignored it and pulled off my sunglasses so I could see better. John stared at me, slightly in horror, slightly in surprise. Never had I taken the initiative and killed without command. I was an unleashed dog, no longer a puppy after two years of growing, and the feeling was incredible.

It took the blink of an eye before the second demon near me no longer had his head either. It rolled onto the floor, body dropping in a puddle of blood. The demon with red eyes looked at me in shock. This was not what she was expecting, not in the least.

That's when John began to recite the exorcism from heart, every demon in the room dropping to their knees. As they were preoccupied I stepped back over to John and sent him an apologetic look. He ignored me at the time, but still put one of his hands on my shoulder. This made me feel a bit better, more reassured that I wasn't going to be punished for snapping.

But before John could finish he was thrown into the wall to my right. He cried out in pain as his back was slammed into the wood. "John!" I yelled, running to him, forgetting Red Eyes on the floor.

She grabbed my ankle suddenly and I tripped. My body slammed into the ground and I growled deep in my throat. Before I could get to my knees Red Eyes was standing over me, clearly pissed.

"You little bitch!" She spat blood out at me, her having bit her tongue during the exorcism. She stomped her black high heels on my back in rage, and while it did hurt, it was nothing compared to the pain I felt every night in my dreams.

I turned over on my back and grabbed the demon's ankle, making her fall over onto the bar. She cracked her head open on the wood of said bar and fell unconscious beside me. As quickly as I could I got up and saw that there was another demon in the room, all other's except for Red Eyes being gone.

This one's aura and power radiated from his form. I had to take a deep breath as it hit me like a brick. His true visage was ugly, torn, worn, and disgusting. Flesh nearly falling off what was left of bone and skeleton, burn marks all over him, and yellow bright eyes like the sun shining from him. I tried to turn off my ability so I wasn't distracted by his appearance, but I couldn't.

"It's about time you found me." Yellow Eyes spoke to both of us, John against the wall, and me beside the bar. "I mean, I left a bread crumb trail for you to follow. How hard is it to follow clear weather patterns?" He sounded disappointed in us, like he thought we could do better.

He didn't let up the grip he hand on John as he walked around the room. Glass and blood was every where, and he walked over it like it was nothing. I only noticed then how close he was to me, how much he smelled of sulfur, but also something else. He just kept walking towards me and I found myself frozen, not even able to reach my knife. I wondered if that was him or my fear.

"Night! Leave her alone you son of a bitch! Night run!" John yelled and yelled and struggled against the hold Yellow Eyes had on him. This was the first time I'd ever seen John panic, and that to me was a very bad sign. It meant he was afraid, wether of Yellow Eyes or what Yellow Eyes could do I don't know. But either way it was bad news for me.

That's when Yellow Eyes waved his hand and sealed John's mouth closed. But John didn't stop struggling, no matter what.

Yellow Eyes was now only inches away from me, and I couldn't move away at all. He analyzed me, a smile on his face. He stood taller then me, but only by a little, yet his power made me feel so small.

"I heard this odd little rumor that there was a girl with the gift to perceive a supernatural beings true form. Sounds ridicules doesn't it?" He circled me now, walking around me, looking into me. "What could possibly have that ability? The closest I've ever heard of something like that happening is when a humans Deal is about up, and then they can only view the true forms of demons and creatures from Hell." I didn't like what Yellow Eyes was trying to point out, another knot in my stomach growing bigger every second.

Yellow Eyes then stopped and leaned on my shoulder, looking at my face. "But this girl had never made a deal in her life, and to top it all off has no memories. So, I wonder, if maybe it's just a rumor." He then walked back over to in front of me and stood in front of me. He leaned in very close to me, eye to eye, and whispered. "Tell me what you see, _Seer_."

In the next few seconds I felt like ice cold yet flaming warm wind was churning inside of me, blowing in my face. My eyes saw it, but my mind flopped like a fish out of water. Black burned feathers were poking out from behind Yellow Eyes' shoulder. Then a whole charred wing. I gapped at the demon, he wasn't a normal demon, he was a fallen angel. I closed my mouth and swallowed then gazed at him, truly and utterly terrified.

At one point I didn't even believed angels existed, but there was so much lore over them, I thought they were bound to. I thought if I ever ran into an angel I could ask for help, advice, a smiting, something. But instead I run into a Fallen.

A name was in the back of my head, repeating over and over, getting louder and louder. It was like a drumming mantra in my skull. Then the name was coming out of my mouth, tumbling off my tongue, and I didn't understand why. "Azazel." When I said this Yellow Eyes was baffled, taken aback, but quickly a grin spread across his face.

He leaned forward again and whispered in my ear. "If you know what's good for you I suggest you stay far far away from daddy Winchester. You're not human and he knows it, sooner or later it'll be either you or him. That is; when he's done using you." Yellow Eyes, or Azazel then jumped back, waved a hand to let John go, and vanished.

I fell to my knees as I was released by whatever force had been holding me. I felt my world crumble around me. John was a Hunter, I was a creature. John was using me, and I had let him. I didn't hate John in that instance but I was afraid for him. I never wanted to hurt John, ever.

John ran over to me and hugged my shoulders, yelling and asking me if I was okay, asking what Azazel had said to me. I didn't respond, I just stared off into space, thinking, sinking. I decided then that the only way to protect John was for me to leave him. Now I wonder if maybe I could have protected him, if maybe I made the wrong choice.

I guess I'll never know.

**-X-**

2006, March, 30th.

The night had not been kind. The nightmares were far worse while I was alone, and then memories surfaced when I was awake while alone. I sat on the side of the motel bed, my face in my hands as sweat poured off of me. My long unruly hair stuck to my head as the night air gave me chills. I couldn't go back to sleep and I couldn't stay awake.

The night I first saw and sensed the name of a creature, Azazel the fallen angel of all things, was the night I realized something. I realized John was a hunter and he knew my secret, one day he'd decide I was to much and that I needed to die. But wether I could keep myself from killing John in self defense, well, I didn't want to take the chance.

So now the only people that know about my ability is Crowely and Red Eyes, where ever she is. No other Hunter knew about my ability and I planned on keeping it that way. It was the only way I could stay safe.

I laid back down on the motel bed and rolled over, hugging the pillow against me. The only thing I could see when I closed my eyes was fire. So I sat back up and decided to take a quick shower and head out. I was tired but I wasn't going to get any sleep, I might as well get closer to the mansion.

**-X-**

Colorado, Outside of Denver. 2005, April 1st.

I found myself in a bar. Not to do a job and not to try and find a job, but to drink 'till I got sick. I had no place to call my own, it was my first month on my own and nothing good had come my way. Without John things were different, very different. For example; John had never once let me touch alcohol before, now I was downing it like no tomorrow.

It was easy for me to get drunk, to the point where everything was blurry and I was numb. Like anyone else I just wanted to drink the hurt away, I just wanted things to stop. But as everyone knows, drinking only solves your problems for so long.

It was raining outside when I was thrown out of the bar for being disorderly and not being able to pay. I had no money and my plan was to slink out after having one drink, but that's not how things turned out.

So there I was, alone, in the rain, cold and numb all over. I slumped against the wall of the bar, just a little bit away from the trash bin. I looked up at the dark sky and felt like throwing up.

Then I heard footsteps. I didn't think much about it, that is, until I smelled sulfur. I scrunched up my nose, my ability getting stronger every day. I had now gotten to the point to where if I could see the truth then I could smell it too. Even though I knew a demon was near I didn't care, if it wanted to kill me then so be it. Life without John was lonely and filled with pain, I wanted nothing to do with it.

But then the demon was in front of me, blocking the light from the lit street lamp. I looked up, my eyes narrowed. He looked down at me with piercing brown eyes, analyzing me. He wore a long black coat and had short brown hair with bits of black in it. When I concentrated, which was really hard to do, his demon eyes were a deep purple-blue. I had never seen demon eyes like that before, they looked really nice actually.

"You the girl with the gift?" He asked in an English accent. He seemed British, all posh and stuff. But my brain swam as he stated that. I tried to remember wether or not I should be truthful. As drunk as I was I was surprised that that even came to mind. Yet, in the long run my brain just farted and stopped working.

"Yeah," I slurred and tilted to see the demon better as rain pelted him. "Who...w-who wants to...to know?" I could barely speak one word coherently let alone a whole sentence. I hiccuped a couple of times and the demon just looked at me, a little confused, but he shrugged and didn't care.

"I want to hire you. The names Crowley by the way; King of the Crossroads." I glared at him then burped and fell over. "Charming aren't you." He said sarcastically, eyebrow raised.

I tried to stand then, swaying and holding myself up right with my hand against the wall. I glared at him again and pointed at him. "I...-I...I'm drunk," I scrunched my brows together trying to think. I couldn't remember what I was going to say, then it popped back into my head. "Oh yeah!" I pointed at the demon again. "I'm...drunk,... you-..._prick_."

"Ah! I hadn't noticed." Crowley rolled his eyes at me and stepped back as I swayed towards him.

"You can...can just...go-," Before I could finish my sentence; my legs fell out from under me, my face met the pavement painfully, and I passed out.

That was my first encounter with Crowley, less then graceful was the words he used to describe me from then on.

**-X-**

1 month later...

The music played, droned on and on as I was strapped down to the chair. Ropes, covered in blood and God knows what else, looped around my hands and legs. The music got louder and louder, started to ring in my ears. The music was full of screaming, pained voices, children crying. I clenched my teeth and struggled in the bonds. Tears stung my eyes as I listened, forced fed the voices and screams of pain. The voices of the people I couldn't safe.

"Sounds wonderful, doesn't it?" The vamp asked, strutting around me as if there wasn't a care in the world. He pulled his hands in and out of his pockets, his tux without a stain on it. "The sounds of all those dying _humans_." He spat the word human like it was poison on his tongue. "I record them when I feed my family, you see." The vamp explained as he leaned on my shoulders, his chin tilted near mine. "I find listening to the sounds soothing."

I looked at the creature. My nose was still dripping with blood from where I was punched earlier. I glared with glassy blood shot eyes at the blood sucking piece of scum. The thing that thought human life only existed to feed it's kind. I would have spat at him, but my mouth was completely dry.

I turned my head back, slowly. I looked at the cold, dark, wet concrete ground. I saw my reflection in the puddle below me, the puddle made up of my own blood. Then I tilted my head slightly up and saw the girl I had been trying to protect. She was older then me, but she was a civilian. She had been taking holiday from her college in Illinois to come see her mom here in Florida.

Crowley told me there was a nest down here, that I needed to get my sorry ass down here and take this case. He hated it that I kept getting drunk on the time off I had, when I wasn't catching creatures for him. He hated it that I was hanging around him so much, that his place was the only place I had to stay. Why he hadn't killed me yet was beyond me.

So now, my one real case in several months, really since I left John, had blown up in my face. If John was here he'd be yelling like he did sometimes, he'd ask me how I could have forgotten a game plan, or to stay put. He'd yell that'd I'd jumped the gun and that I should have waited. Now, the tall slender brunette girl across from me, her mom was dead and she was about to be turned. I, on the other hand, I'd learned a long time ago that I was or am immune to a lot of supernatural things, I suspected being turned was one of them.

I stared at the unconscious girl's prone form. She was strapped down just as I was. There were bruises and slashes across her arms and chest, from where she'd fought against the vamp. I hung my head in shame at the realization, without John I was nothing.

"Are you feeling shame ridden, Hunter? For not being able to catch me?" The vamp was in front of me now, his long blond hair coming to his shoulders. He had a riding crop in his hand, and to be honest I didn't want to know what it was for. I just glared at him as he kneeled down in front of me. "Don't feel bad." He patted my knee gently, his tone condescending. "I'm surprised you even knew what I was." His deep dark blue eyes looked into my bright emerald ones. He smirked and stood up. Before I could blink I was stung, slapped against the face with the riding crop in his hand. The force made the chair I was in fall over.

I imagined an angry red mark formed on my cheek after that, stretching up from my chin to my eye. I looked up from where I now lay on the cold floor, having fallen out of the chair, not being tied to it. Blood splattered across my face as I fell into one of the puddles. I glared at the thing above me, feeling anger bubble up.

This creature, I saw it's true old face, it's real red eyes, it's long fangs. I could see it, even without concentrating now. It's name was there, in my head as I saw it's true form. Ever since meeting Azazel, ever since seeing him, knowing his name, that kept happening. Me seeing the names of creatures.

"You Hunters!" The vampire; Jarenson, seethed and hit me again. He kicked me in the stomach and I gasped for breath. "You kill, _no_, slaughter my brothers! And for what? So you humans can go on slaughtering each other!" He was furious now, I didn't understand why, but I didn't have to.

"What if...," I breathed deeply, catching Jarenson's attention. "I told you I...," I took another breath, my entire body in pain. "I told you I wasn't human." I finally finished, looking up at the vamp's cruel ice cold glare.

"Prove it!" He screeched, kneeling down beside me to tug my head up by my hair. It would have hurt had my hair not been so long now. The pony tail had come out of place hours ago, now he brought our faces closer by tugging, pulling at my locks.

I knew my pact, I had promised never to let anyone know about what I could do, what I was. But what did it matter if I killed him later anyway? I concentrated then, closing my eyes, sensing Jarenson, then opened them again. If I had done it right my eyes would look like a green flame.

Jarenson gaped, then scurried backward away from me. "Its-...It's YOU!" He pointed, fear in his voice as his body trembled.

While he was freaking out, I used the blood around me as a lubricant to slip out of my bonds. Jarenson was up by then, grabbing for the silver dagger I had had on me. When my hands were free I quickly undid the bonds around my feet. In the blink of an eye I was up, grabbing the hidden knife I had in my sock. Jarenson was quicker, and stabbed me in the shoulder, digging the blade deep.

While I clenched my teeth, ignoring what bit of the pain I felt, I lunged and stabbed Jarenson in the heart with the small blade I had. The vampire stumbled back and gripped at his chest. At first surprise registered on his face, then he grinned. A cold chill ran down my spine as he leered at me.

"You're the girl that can _See_." He stated, standing up right, pulling the knife out of his chest, as if it was nothing. "I heard you can see us," He gestured around himself. "The real us." He threw the dagger away and got closer to me, I backed away from him, my brain doing back flips as I tried to counter him. "That must be quiet a curse, seeing all those old, dead, disgusting faces all the time. Not to mention the real faces of supernatural creatures as well." He laughed lightly at his own joke as he got closer.

I was backed into a wall by then, frozen with no options. I had to fight him in close range, where I was at a clear disadvantage. I gripped the wall tightly, my slashed palms still bleeding, my shoulder aching.

"You're not human, girl. How does that make you feel? To turn to all those creatures, be a Hunter, live among humans, and no one know what you are? Must be _Hell_." Jarenson sneered, his voice accusing now. He looked upon me as if I was a thing, not worthy of his time but fascinated by my existence. He was getting cocky, sure I was in his hands.

That was my opening.

I ran past Jarenson, ducked under his arm and kicked at his legs. The dagger he'd been holding flew from his hands and I jumped to grab it. When I turned, dagger in hand, he was already up again, fury in his eyes. I gave him no time to recuperate his field, I jumped on him, knocking him down again. He fought against me, trying to throw me off, but the hand not holding the dagger held onto his shoulder, my legs stationary on the ground as I straddled him. Before I had time to even think, by reflex, I was cutting at his neck. Blood spurted out of his flesh, spraying every where, even into my eyes.

But I didn't stop. I cut and sawed at his throat until the blood stopped spraying and started oozing. He kept trying to push me off, started clawing at my arms, leaving blood dripping down them, as the pain became to much. He thrashed and thrashed until finally his body stilled. I didn't stop until only a thread of skin kept his head attached to his neck. Then I pulled back and stabbed at it, the head rolling away.

I stayed slumped over for a while after, breathing deeply. Mentally, emotionally, and physically exhausted from the experience. I was wiping blood from my face so I didn't get any in my mouth as I felt new tears form in the corners of my eyes. Even if I may or may not have been immune, I'd rather not test the possibility.

I took the blade from the last bit of flesh it was stuck in. It came out with a gurgling noise and a sickly ghosting sound. I took the blade in hand and sheathed it back where it had been on my side.

Slowly, wobbling and trembling as I did, I stood up. Blood was still pouring from different openings on my skin and I felt weak and sick. This wasn't the first time I'd killed a vamp, but it was the first time I'd done it so slowly. The funny thing that entered my mind was; if he had started screaming, would I have stopped? Vampires didn't scare easy, maybe get shocked or surprised, but it took a lot for them to scream. But after hearing that God awful music full of innocent people screaming, would I have cared if he even began to?

I walked with a wobble and a limp. I felt like Death himself was watching me, wondering if he should take me like he did Jarenson.

'_Jarenson.'_ I paused, leaning against one of the columns in the building._ 'At least I knew his name before I killed him.'_ I thought. I thought perhaps that thought would make me feel better, less like murdering, soulless, scum. It didn't, it didn't help in the least. If anything it made it worse.

I cupped my face, ignoring my weakening pained state, and felt my shoulders shake violently. I wanted to cry, but I hadn't cried in such a long time. Instead I drank, I slouched around and loafed. I made myself forget. The fact I had nothing but a demon's face to see in the morning, I had nothing to live for anymore. Thoughts like; do I really have the right to kill this creature, I'm just as inhuman as them? Am I a hunter, or the hunted? Am I right or wrong?

Then there was the ever present; what the Hell am I?

But when I heard another set of lungs working, other then my own, I looked up. Pushed that all aside to see the girl I had forgotten about, the reason I was here. What kind of Hunter forgets their purpose when their needed most? Not a very good one.

"Where...who...what's going on?" The girl sounded confused and frightened. Forgetting my own grieving I ran over to her and cut the ropes around her. "Where's my mom?" She asked, scared brown eyes meeting my own. She stopped quickly and complete fear and terror washed over her feminine features. "No." She whispered at first, then choked on a sob. "Oh God! My mom!" She cried, remembering everything that had happened. "Where is he!" She demanded, looking down at me again, where I stayed huddled over. "The son of a bitch that killed my mom! Where is he?" Rage that only fitted that of those who had something dear stolen from then was plastered onto her face.

I pointed, not saying a word. When she looked to see what was left of Jarenson, she stood stock still, the anger gone. She trembled, her emotions flexing and running away with her in her hysterical state. She then looked down at me and put the pieces together.

I imagined I looked like the vampire at that point, being covered in blood. The look in her eyes was horror, complete and total horror. I expected her to scream, to yell and tell me to stay away from her, for her to defend herself against me, for her to call me a monster and run away. I expected her to treat me like I was the monster, I expected everything awful she could do to me she'd do. She did the only thing I didn't expect.

"Oh my God!" She gasped and kneeled beside me. "Are you okay? You need a doctor!" She went through her pockets frantically. She was probably looking for her cellphone. "Crap! He freak'n stole it from me!" She looked at me, her eyes calm, warm, worried. She ripped some cloth from her shirt and started tending my shoulder. I was so shocked I was frozen, eyes glued to the girl. "This isn't a permeant fix, but it's temporary." She tied the cloth tightly around my bleeding shoulder. Then she smiled a frightened smile at me.

I gulped, wondering what was wrong with this girl. She should be terrified of me, not worried! No one had ever been worried, no one but John.

"So," She paused, unsure of what she should say. "You killed that vampire." She stated it as if it was a normal every day thing. This confused me. "I...uh...saw some of what you did. But I was...kinda of in a stupor or something." She explained gently, kindly she touched my shoulder. "You saved me," She looked away shyly then looked back at me. "Thank you."

I just sat there, staring at her. I was astonished, and something warm crept up inside my chest.

"Come on," She helped me up, looping her arm around my back. I let her and we began to walk out of the building together. She was still trembling but keeping it together surprisingly well. She...she impressed me. "You sure you're okay?" She asked again, as we headed toward the exit door of the cold dark building.

I found my voice then, swallowing a lump in my throat. I nodded gently, my muscles tense in pain. "Yeah, yeah...I've lived through worse."

"Really?" The girl asked, slightly surprised to hear me say that. "What," She said smiling again suddenly. "Do you hunt monsters or something?" She asked jokingly.

I smiled, only a slight up turn on my lips. It felt strange to smile, smile a real smile that is. "Yes, actually." All of this felt strange, the warmth kept sliding and rolling around in my chest and stomach. The girl looked at me and paled.

"You mean to tell me," She licked her lips, unsure of herself again. "That there's more out there like..._him_." It sounded like the idea of that terrified her.

"Yes, many many more." I answered, being completely honest. This girl, being around her made me feel, less like a freak, less like a monster. I only noticed then the black hole leaving John had left in my heart. Now warmth was there and the pain was gone, her presence was comforting. There was a name for that comfort, I just couldn't remember it.

The girl looked extremely pale now, frightened again. "And you fight them?"

"Yes." I nodded again.

We stood at the doors now, the exit forgotten as the girl tried to wrap her head around the idea that the monster under her bed was real, and wanted to eat her heart.

"I want to do that too." She said to herself, looking down at the floor, but her mind far away.

My heart skipped a beat, and I looked at her furiously. "No you don't!" I yelled, my voice echoing through out the building.

The girl was surprised to hear me say that, but it didn't shake her. "Yes I do! I'll kill every vampire out there!" She unleashed the rage she'd been hiding now, the real anger over her mother's slaughter. "I'll kill every last one of them!" Tears steamed up at the corner of her eyes as she remembered her mother.

I wished dearly that I could sympathize with her, but I couldn't. I didn't remember my mother, or even if I had one, or if she was any good at being a mom, or if I ever liked her. I knew nothing about what that felt like, nothing, and the black hole in my heart swirled.

I knew, from her tone of voice, that I couldn't talk her down. So I steeled myself, and did something I begged to God I wouldn't regret. "Fine." I said bluntly, looking back at her with hard emerald eyes. "You want to be a Hunter, fine, but I'm not letting you do it alone."

When I said that the girl smiled, I didn't know why but she did. I felt that warmth creep up on the black hole and push it away. This feeling made me feel good, it was nice, different.

"Okay." She whispered, still smiling at me. That's when she opened one of the double doors with that arm not supporting me. Outside the moon was out, the stars were shining brightly. Cars were zooming across the rode in front of us, street lights were on, dogs and cats barked and meowed, life outside of the building went on normally. But my life was changing, I didn't know it then but things were destined to change.

The girl helped me limp out across from the building, away from the side walk but down the street, out of sight of normal people, as I directed her.

"Rule number one," I started as we walked, clenching my teeth as I stretched tense muscle. "Is no real names." The girl listened intently but gave me a questioning look.

"Why?" She asked, adjusting her arm on my shoulder.

"Real names are dangerous. Anyone could take your real name and twist you with it, destroy you. So no real names." The girl seemed to buy that and nodded. When really I only said that because I'd rather not have to explain to her why I didn't have a real name.

I'd rather not have to tell her how much John Winchester wasn't creative. That the night he found me and I told him I couldn't remember anything, the fact he named me after his license plate, the closest thing in his sight. X-Night, was my given name, but not my real name.

"Call me Sora then." The girl interrupted my thoughts and surprised me again. She smiled as she said the name and grinned at me. The two of us, who were covered in our own blood, now limping towards the nearest doctor, and she was grinning at me. I wondered if she too could feel warmth in her chest, if that was why she was smiling.

"I'm X." I stated, trying to smile like she did.

That's when I knew the name of the feeling I felt, the warmth. The name of it hit me like a brick, and I understood why I'd never felt it before.

Friendship, I was feeling friendship.

**-X-**

2006, March 30th.

The memory of Sora made me feel a bit better. It had been a whole two years now, at least in the count of months it had been. After that I got two more people to add to my little family. I'd felt more complete ever since. But the news about John had alarmed me, fractured the quietness of the black hole in my heart. Now it was back and swirling again.

I agreed to myself, as I rode through the night, down back roads and dirt roads, that I'd head straight back to Hunter Manor when this was all over. I needed to see Sora, Monarch, and Wolf. I felt lonely without them.

I sped up on Midnight Sky, Silver Lily bouncing on my thigh. I was almost there, almost to the mansion.

_If only I had never went._

**-X-**

**End Note: **_ So here's another chapter, I'll have another one soon. But in the mean time, is there any character in particular you guys would like to see in this. In chapter 5 I'll have another new OC pop up, but what would you guys like to see? Oh and was that okay Britt, nothing to OOC?_


	4. Not Deserving Of Judgement

**Author's Note: **_Thanks for reviewing again guys! I'm enjoying writing this a lot, it's getting my mind back into writing. I've got ideas for this up to and past season seven already! But I'm still in season two and it'll be a little while before X-Night runs into Dean and Sam, from how I've planned this any way. And, okay, next chapter will contain nothing but good 'ol fashion monster hunting. It'll have the new OC and a flash back mission with Monarch, Sora, WolfAngel, and X-Night. But if there is anything in particular you guys what us to hunt, throw it at me, otherwise it'll just be a ghost hunt...maybe. Unless I can think of something better. Still any other character from SPN you guys want to see?_

_Oh and Britt, it was never pointed out in the series that Azazel was a Fallen, but I like to believe he was._

"**Hell Is For Children"**

**Chapter 4: **_"Not Deserving Of Judgement"_

2006, March 30th.

It would be morning in a few hours, and something caffeine filled sounded good right about now. But I'm fairly certain you can't find caffeine filled drinks out in the middle of no where. Especially if it's two o'clock in the morning.

My legs were starting to feel stiff, still far off from cramping, but I was hoping I'd be at the mansion soon. From the directions Bela gave me I should be very close.

It was pretty chilly, my helmet fogging up a bit. I sped up then, getting tired of going down back roads. That's when I saw black top, it stretched out a little ways a head. At the end of that rode was a shape I made out to be a mansion, a square shadowing over the hill side.

That was it, the Bermuda Triangle Mansion. Chills, not caused by the wind and cold, ran up my spine, hair standing on end. It was a matter of minutes before I was at the mansion, standing beside my bike. I took off my helmet and glanced around.

The moon was full tonight, the stars were out a glittering away. Sometimes I wondered what the angels were doing when I looked up at the sky. Azazel proved that there were angels. But no one has seen hide-nor-hair of them for thousands of years, since biblical days. Yet all the horrible things that had been happening lately, and what Crowley said about bad things being nigh. I wondered if they even cared at all.

"Who need's 'em." I muttered, going to the back of my bike to grab something from my weapon bag. I pulled out a military grade USP Socom, another gift from Crowley. I checked the clip, loaded it with my last round of holy silver bullets. I cocked the gun and holstered it under my shoulder blade, the holster hidden by my leather jacket.

Then I grabbed a knife made of iron and sheathed it on my opposite thigh, away from Silver Lilly. I pocketed some rock salt and some holy water, the whole she-bang before I grabbed the sunglasses I had and put them on. When everything was ready and in place I put my hair back in a pony tail and walked towards the mansion, taking a picture of it with my cellphone. I sent the picture to Bela and asked her if I was at the right place, in a text message.

It wasn't until I took the picture that I looked at the place. It was run down, in ruins, moss growing off of it and barely any paint left on the walls. It was tilting to the right, the columns keeping it level cracking. It was at least three, maybe four stories tall. But if anybody knew it was here, or could go inside, if they dared, I know they'd condemn it. It was probably a beautiful mansion in it's day but now it was old and dying. Really I had no urge what-so-ever to walk into the place, afraid it'd collapse while I was inside, but I needed that painting.

While I was analyzing the place Bela texted me back, she assured me that it was the right place and that I'd better;_ 'hurry my pretty little ass up'_. She was never much for patience when it came to money. I can imagine she'd be the type to sell her mother for even a little bit of cash. But judging Bela was not my place, for God sakes I worked for a demon from time to time, so I really couldn't judge.

I sighed and rolled my eyes at the text. Just for that I'd take my sweet _'pretty little ass' _time sending her the painting, make her wait and worry over it. Since I know she'd never worry about little old me.

I pocketed the phone in my jean pocket and took a breath. White wisps ghosted past my lips into the dark night sky. It reminded me so much of the nights I'd stay up with John, the nights we'd skulk around and watch people, monsters, from afar. The nights we hunted together, ghosts, vamps, werewolves, and so on. The two of us made a good team, but John was just as good without me. Yet, here I was now, on my own after two years. One of those years being me still getting over being away from him. Still, the point was; I was doing good. I was a good hunter just like John now, I preferred to be on my own, but unlike John I never turned away help. I had a team I cared deeply about.

I paused in my thought, shaking my head. I needed to concentrate, now was not the time to get distracted. I had no idea what was in that mansion, so being off in LaLa-Land would probably get me killed. I took one deep breath, steeled myself, and concentrated on the house. Oddly enough, when my ability flared to life, my sunglasses hiding the glow, I could see sky blue _glowing_ painted wards. These wards were in a language I've never seen before, if it was a language at all. To me it looked more like a bunch of shapes.

If anything, the wards proved I didn't know what I was going up against. But I was never one to back down from a fight, any type of fight.

**-X-**

December 21st, 2005. Hunter Manor.

"Monarch...that's-"

"I know, I know. Wrong end of the gun."

"Seriously? If you want to survive out there-"

"Stop messing around. I know!"

I lightly glared at the dark haired boy. He was still in a bad mood since we exorcised him days perviously. I understood, to an extent, his pain. But I promised myself that if he kept acting like this I'd kick him out on his tan hide. For days I'd been trying to teach him, he was taking his new world surroundings badly. While the idea of there being creatures beyond our comprehension was interesting to him, demons were not.

He hated demons to his very core.

"Look," I took the salt round loaded shotgun from Monarch's hand. He glared down at the ground, not wanting to look into my disappointed gaze. I had been told by Sora that my gazes, serious or otherwise pissed, was hard to look directly at without flinching. "I understand you're frustrated-"

"Frustrated! Frustrated doesn't begin to describe it!" Monarch yelled, arms waving angrily in the air. Said hands latched onto my shoulders and deep angry brown eyes bored into my glaring emerald ones. "I killed people." He whispered, a hiss to his words. Inside his eyes, I could see the sadness, the shame lingering there, and the hurt. "I killed people without even caring, I was infested by a monster that used me like a puppet. I killed innocent people, nice people-...I killed a kid." Monarch swallowed and looked away, his glassy eyes staring at the ground again.

I grabbed Monarch's biceps and pushed his arms down to his sides, away from my shoulders. Then I looked at him, searching him with my ability. "Look at me." I commanded, no anger or room to argue in my voice. He would either look or I'd make him look.

Monarch looked up at me and flinched. I made sure my eyes weren't glowing when he looked back. I was serious, dead serious. He had a choice, either get over it or don't. One way or another I was going to make him understand. "You," I let go of his arms, the both of us inches apart. I poked at his chest repeatedly as I spoke. "Are not the one who killed those people."

"But I-"

"YOU. ARE. NOT. THE ONE WHO KILLED THOSE PEOPLE!" I said harshly, making sure he heard me. His face showed an unsure emotion now. He didn't want to believe he did it, but the nightmares told him otherwise. At night, when I could not sleep, I could hear him yelling, screaming at the nightmares. I knew how that felt, if there was any part of me that could relate with Monarch it was the side that had nightmares every night.

"But-"

"Should I repeat myself?" I growled, trying to drill this into his thick skull. I myself felt sympathy towards him, but I'd tried every other tactic to persuade him of the truth. All I had left was to beat it, with very harsh words, into him.

Monarch blinked rapidly, trying to keep the water works from coming. I wouldn't judge him if he cried, I wouldn't call him a wimp or anything, I'd pat him on the back and give him a damn tissue instead. If he was going to call us; me and Sora, comrades, he needed to know I would not judge him, we would not judge him. He needed to know he was free to show emotion, he deserved to be able to after what he went through.

"Good," I hugged him then, tightly and suddenly. It seemed almost like reflex, trying to comfort him from something I had been comforted from myself. His shoulders tensed for a moment, not expecting this from me, then he relaxed. "Because if you really hate demons," I pulled back from the hug and put the sawed off shotgun in his hands again. "Then kill those son's of bitches with everything you got. Redeem yourself and save more lives then that bastard ever killed while inside of you."

Monarch took the shotgun, and wiped his face from where he had begun to tear up. He nodded his head, game face on now. He turned around, shotgun held right, cocked it back, and shot the target across the yard head on, just like how I had shown him. If anything was an incentive it was hate, pure and utter hatred. It pushed you to get revenge against those things that screwed up your life, it made you pull yourself together and learn how to survive in a new world. Then it began to die down, killing monsters becoming business instead of revenge. Because no one can keep a grudge against something they slaughter endlessly without second thought every day.

"X!" I heard Sora then, and turned from where I stood to see her running up to us. She was dressed in casual attire, or really her jogging clothes, but still. She always looked nice to me, I envied her sometimes, but looks would never get me anywhere in my life.

Monarch continued shooting, finally getting into the training I'd selected for him. He wasn't ignoring Sora, he was just in a completely different world at the moment.

Sora walked up to me and looked over my shoulder to see Monarch. She smiled, proud of his progress then looked at me with a smug expression. It was her _'I-told-you-so'_ expression and I had seen it often, far to often for my liking. But, inevitably, she was usually right about most things, about people, about Monarch. He became an irreplaceable member of the team...member of the family.

"X." Sora tapped me on the shoulder, as while I was thinking I'd turned back to Monarch. I turned back to her again, my arms crossed.

"Mmh?" I looked at her, took in her excited expression, and guessed I knew exactly what she was about to say.

"We got a case." She stated, grinning like usual.

I laughed a little. "I knew you were going to say that."

To that she pouted.

"So," I turned back to Monarch and patted him on the shoulder. He stopped reloading and peered at me, still a little far away, mentally that is. "You ready to get your feet wet, rookie?" I asked, grinning down at him.

He smiled back, forgetting what he had been doing earlier. "More than ready, eager."

"Good," I nodded in reply. "'Cause we're gonna go hunt some demons."

**-X-**

2006, March 30th. 3:00 PM.

I sighed deeply, my breath wisping away again, into a white cloud of smoke. I zipped up my jacket and shivered as I finally started walking up the stairs to the front porch of the mansion. I swayed uneasily on my feet as the supports of the house shook beneath me. Dust fell through the huge cracks along the wood, red beady eyes glanced at me from under the roof.

Bats, rats, and bugs of all sorts woke to see me. When it registered that I was standing there, each and everyone of them ran for their little lives, away from their perch. I stood stalk still as bats flew over my head, rats rushed by my feet, and what I believe to be locusts skittered away past me. After every creepy crawly was gone I let out a breath of anxiety and thanked God none of them were spiders.

As I kneeled down to check out the floor boards, seeing how much was just pure rot instead of wood, the double doors in front of me opened. My eyes widened at what I saw, my jaw slack in surprise. My heart skipped a beat and I found myself frozen.

Past the white painted double doors of the entrance, inside the mansion, was a room light with golden and creme colors. Lamps made of crystal stood on each side of a long entrance hallway. The walls painted in creme white, the floor a golden color in wood with a glassy over coat. A chandelier the size of a cow hung from the beige colored ceiling.

At the end of the overly fancy hallway was another set of white painted double doors. The room before me though, there was no way it was apart of the same house I saw on the outside. Not a crack insight. It looked newly built and beautiful, like the open double doors in front of me held a time vortex that lead fifty years into the past.

As my mind was preoccupied by the possibilities of how all of what was right in front of me was even possible, the second set of double doors started to open. I got up to my feet, slowly putting one foot over the threshold. As soon as I did wards crept up over my body from the floor beyond the door and covered me, glowing. The wards attacked my wrist aggressively, pain like someone with an iron grip breaking the bones in my hand filled me. It was the same wrist with the scar, it throbbed angrily, almost if trying to combat the wards. Then the wards attacked my eyes, my sunglasses falling to the ground as I was jerked forwards. There was no pain in my eyes, if anything, after opening them again, my eyes felt better.

I was jerked again by an unseeable force. It felt like someone grabbed the front of my jacket and had pulled me forward with an almost unstoppable, as well as unseeable, force. I tripped forward, finally both feet hitting the inside of the mansion. The wards that had attacked me were gone, replaced by something that wanted me inside.

As soon as both my boots stood on the golden floor, that force got a whole lot stronger. It picked me up and dragged me, very quickly, almost as if I was soaring, down the long hallway then through the double doors. The room I found myself in next, still hovering above the ground but no longer moving, was a variation of what one would call a living room.

But imagine a very classy and expensive living room you'd find in a mansion from the nineteen sixties. Furniture that probably costed hundreds of dollars was arranged in the room, it had a symmetric design to it that included the colors as well. Everything was either beige, gold, or creme. There were crystal lamps, fluffy couches, golden coffee tables, and beige arm chairs. To my left there was a large table set out with cakes, confections of all kinds, and sugary beverages along with expensive whisky.

There was at least seven different people in the room with me, helping themselves to the table of food. Each looked to be from very different cultures, their skin colors and the way they dressed pointed this out clearly. They ignored me as if I was nothing, even though I was dangling there like a caught fish.

"Hey there, kiddo!" Then, suddenly, in a puff of smoke and a snap of fingers, a short long haired brunette man with brown eyes and normal casual clothes on, appeared in front of me. The man wore a warm smile and a mischievous glint in his eyes. He snapped his fingers again and before I could blink I was hanging upside down, the man in my face. "Now I'm sure you don't have an invitation to this party, green eyes. So what are you doing here?" He questioned, a lollipop now in his mouth.

There was only one thing I knew of what had this sort of power, that would suspend me in mid air, and not care in the slightest about it. Of course my last run in with his race was not any better then now. I hoped the ending to this day would be better then the beginning, or I was so screwed.

"You're a trickster." I stated, almost breathlessly as blood flooded to my head. Hanging upside down was not giving me any leverage over the situation what so ever.

The trickster snapped his fingers. The next thing I know I'm plummeting to the ground, landing on my side, the wooden floor hitting me hard. I hiss in pain and hold my nearly broken arm to my chest as I sit up. I had to move fast and forget the pain quickly, otherwise I was dead meat on a stick. The gun holstered on my side, that probably fractured one of my ribs, did not help. It hurt like bitch.

"Right-o!" The trickster smiled as I turned to him. "Quick one aren't 'ya, bucko?" He took no steps closer to me but he did fold his arms and grin like a cat with cat nip. "So, your mission here, skippy, would be what exactly?"

I glared up at him from where I sat. Then I threw all original Hunter logic out the window and grinned lightly. The last time the only way I was able to survive an encounter with a trickster was to play their game. So that's what I'd do again, as regretful as it was last time.

I let my shoulders slump and relaxed, looking up at him with a sigh and a smile. The trickster's brow rose. "I'm looking for a haunted painting, you seen it?" I asked no agitation in my voice what so ever.

"A painting?" He asked, I nodded. He took the lollipop out of his mouth and rubbed his chin, thinking. "Yay big?" He motioned with his arms to the size of the painting Bela showed me. I nodded. "Got a really scary look'n guy on it?" The trickster pulled at the skin on his face in his representation of the man in the painting. I nodded again. "Well," The trickster smiled wider and clapped his hands together. "Why didn't you say so? I've been trying to get rid of that creepy painting for months!"

The trickster then held a hand out to help me up. I hesitated, not sure wether or not to trust him. But the thing about playing with tricksters is, humor them, let them talk their little heads off about whatever. Make them think you're not scared or frightened of them, that you'd never expect an attack. Then, while their distracted, stab them in the back. The difference this time was I didn't plan on killing him, just getting the painting then getting the Hell out of Dodge. But things are never that easy or that simple, never, ever, especially for me.

"Loki!" A very strangely accented man called, said accent being so thick I could barely understand him. A man with short brown hair, blue eyes, a white and black suit, and a pair of winged leather shoes, came over. He laid a hand on the shorter man's shoulder and shot a creepy leering grin at me. The shorter man took his hand back at this and turned to the taller. "Is this the entertainment you were talking about?" He asked, almost in a slur, to the shorter man.

The man, I suppose is Loki, looked up at the other with a confused face. He rose a brow and gingerly took the other's hand off his shoulder. He dropped the hand as if it were an insect and looked back at the other man, glaring lightly. "No," He stated. "This is that kid who can see," He whirled his wrist around in bored exaggeration. "Stuff." He paused, then sighed as he eyed the rest of the people in the room watching him. "No Hermes, she's just here to pick up something then leave." He gave the same harsh look that he did to Hermes to the other people looking over at us.

Some how I got the feeling, a really sick churning feeling in my stomach, that the other tricksters in the room, if that's what they were. I got the feeling that they were looking at me as if I was food, meat ripe for the taking. I got the feeling the only thing standing between me and them was Loki. Loki being the most infamous trickster in all of history.

I was **so** screwed.

A woman with red glowing eyes, a long black- _on fire_ dress, and tall high heels walked over to us. Her arms were folded and her gaze was judging and anger filled. She almost completely ignored Loki to glare at me instead. There was something about her high and mighty attitude that pissed me off, yet the pressure of her power filling the room made me feel like a bug.

"Is she not the one who killed our brothers Eshu and Legba?" Really, the way she stated that, it was less of a question more of a very angry _'I'm-about-to-splatter-your-guts-all-over-the-room'_ confession. Once again she had a thick accent I couldn't quite point out, but it was thick enough to where I could only understand some of what she was saying.

But by the way every Trickster's head turned toward me in an angry glare, I was one hundred precent sure I knew what she said. I knew that'd come back to bite me in the ass!

"Yeah, but-" Loki tried to quarrel the masses before it was to late. But the masses seemed not easily quarreled, not even by Loki. He rubbed the back of his neck as he felt the temperature in the room drop.

"Then why do we not slaughter her now, in vengeance to Legba?" She turned to the other trickster then, inciting them to take action against me. She grinned widely back at the king of tricksters, but he wouldn't budge so easily, even when every one else in the room craved my blood to be spilled.

'_Well shit.' _Was the only thought going through my head.

"Because, _Prometheus_, Eshu was a dick, Legba asked for it, and she was just protecting herself." Loki stated, standing in front of me, and defending me. I felt a heck of a whole lot safer with him there, shielding me.

"Legba would never ask some _human girl_ to end his curse!" The woman, Prometheus, snapped. Her red eyes began to glow then, and at that moment I was glad those wards stopped my ability from working. I'd really rather not see what the real Prometheus looked like.

"He didn't ask just some _human girl_." Another Swahilian accent came from the crowd in the room. An African man that dressed like a shaman walked up beside Hermes. He gazed coldly at Prometheus, the temperature now freezing in the room. The red eyed woman did not back down but flinched at the other trickster's presence.

"What do you mean Maui?" Hermes, whom had stayed quiet this entire time, asked the greater trickster. Hermes seemed a bit drunk but in his right mind, he also seemed to not want to go against any of his brothers, especially Loki. His expression stayed neutral as he watched the fight. But now he questioned the Polynesian demi-god by his side.

I really didn't like the way things were turning out. It made my skin crawl at the fact some of the gods here knew more about me then I knew about them. How was that fair in the slightest. Now I felt several questioning gazes on me, the hairs on my neck standing on end. I would have gave anything to be in a den of werewolves right about then.

"That's for us," Loki grinned again, glad the fight was over. He motioned to himself and Maui. "To know and you," He motioned to everyone else in the room. "Not to." He snapped his fingers then, my world flipping inside out then doing back flips, before I found myself falling on dirt.

"Now see what you did." I heard Loki say accusingly as I still tried to remember which way was up and which way was down. "That party was going so well too! I was just about to bring in the candy covered strippers!" I then blinked rapidly to see Loki pacing in front of me. He held the painting I was looking for in one hand and his other was in his jacket pocket. "We trickster only get together once every century! Is some R-and-R really so much to ask for?" He looked at me with tired eyes, slightly sad the party hadn't gone better.

I shrugged from where I lay, upside down. "Sorry." Was all I could say. Once again Loki snaps his fingers and I'm back on my feet completely in tact. "I guess I owe 'ya one." I said not really sure what else to say. I felt like I was being scolded like a child by the way he looked at me. The feeling put me on edge.

"Yes," He pushed the painting into my hands. "You do." He stated simply, crossing his arms, now seeming like a child himself, throwing a temper tantrum.

I fumbled with the painting in my hand before looking back at the trickster. He still hadn't gone away, even though seconds and seconds of silence stretched on. Now I was giving him a _'right now?'_ look. He nodded, almost as if reading my mind. I sighed.

"What?"

"Burn that painting. Don't give it to-...Captain Bitch." He commanded then wondered why Bela's name in my head was Captain Bitch. His brow furrowed then lightened and he laughed. "Right." He nodded, then began to turn his back on me, walking away.

He could most certainly read minds.

The trickster didn't even wait before I said I would though. He knew I would, no argument about it. He was right too.

But then I got curious. Loki in the right light was, oddly attractive. I had heard he was insatiable as well. I wondered if I offered him a good roll around if he'd drop the trespassing charges for a mere mortal and that way I'd never have to worry about it coming back to bite me in the ass like everything else.

Without turning around or stopping from how he was walking away from me, the trickster replied to my thought. "Give me call when you're old enough kiddo! We'll talk."

One thing leads to another though, even after his admission, and I wondered what he really looked like. I was as curious as ever, and a bit tired. I got only a seconds worth of a glance before he's gone. But I knew what I saw, leaving me breathless in the cold morning hours.

_Wings_.

Loki had freaking wings.

**-X-**

**End Notes: **_Sorry this is shorter then usual but I wanted to post it. Shesh! And I thought Sam and Dean were unlucky, look at the trouble X gets herself into. I'll start working on chapter 5 right now, it'll be really fun to write. But Britt, Brandon, you guys have any requests or ideas for what our group should be hunting next chapter?_


	5. To Test The Imagination!

**Author's Note:**_Thanks for all the reviews you guys! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! I'm only going to be able to post more of it in the upcoming weeks, then I won't be able to anymore due to Semester Exams. But during the Summer I'll type up as much as possible. But I really want to work on my originals over the Summer too! -_-'_

_Britt requested a certain type of hunt, as she wishes so it shall be! It might not be what you expect, because I want to put a different spin on it then from how SPN did. _

_But everyone other then Sora, see if you can figure out what were hunting before the end. ^_^ If you can figure it out tell me, if not tell me what you thought it was._

_And Brandon, the reason X was scooping Monarch out with her ability was to check and see if he was still possessed as she reassured him that he wasn't. Also keep in mind she can't control her ability one hundred percent of the time, well about a year ago she couldn't. Present time she's got a better grasp on it._

_Okay, enjoy!_

"**Hell Is For Children"**

**Chapter 5: **_"To Test The Imagination!"_

April 2nd, 2006. Hunter Manor.

After two days of driving I was finally home again. The rest of the gang was there too, in the kitchen eating lunch, but I completely ignored them as I zombie walked my ass up the stairs and to my room. I collapsed on the bed right there and then and fell asleep instantly.

This last week had been rough on me. Well, then again that was a bit of an understatement. It was more like last week had kidnapped me, gag and bound me, then beat me to a bloody pulp, and let me limp away afterwards.

First; I get to meet Cerberus face to face, then I have to deal with Crowley's _oh so sunny_ disposition. He warns me that the end of the world is coming after he drops the bomb on me that John is dead. I get completely smashed and show up at the Road House in worse for wear condition. Then Captain Bitch calls me and tells me to go to a mansion that's like the Bermuda freak'n Triangle! I go, jumping out of an airplane while still in mid air, on the way. Finally, when I get there I get ambushed by Tricksters that want my head on a stick! Loki then successfully saves me, and now I have an I.O.U. with a demi-god. Not to mention I burnt the painting that could have made me hundreds of dollars, in a garbage can, the action in which nearly getting me arrested and Talbot pissed at me.

I'm beyond dead tired, really I'm just almost dead. I wouldn't care if right there and then I slept and never woke up. But as they say, there is no rest for the wicked.

I'm saying that because a few moments later, my still on jean's pocket starts vibrating. I groan, thinking something's trying to eat my leg. I'm still mostly asleep when it stops, so I relax again and fall back asleep. Thats when my cellphone starts ringing.

I start cursing when the sound doesn't stop and I can't go back to sleep. I groan loudly, turning over on my back, and I feel like screaming. I blink open my eyes blearily and try to see through my sleep deprived vision at my alarm clock on the desk beside my bed.

Even though it's only felt like seconds it's actually been hours. I sit up and pop my bones while stretching. My phone rings again and I rip it from my pocket, eyeing who was calling me. Before I saw who it was I swore I'd kill them for waking me up after the week I've had. I needed sleep damnit! Even though I was Hunter for hire, that didn't mean I was freak'n Robo Cop!

But when I did see who it was I stopped.

"Pamela?" I whispered hoarsely, surprise in my voice. The last time I'd talked to Pamela Barnes I'd been with John, working a case down around her side of the tracks. The woman knew how to make herself known, her being one of the best psychics there was besides Missouri. Not only that, she eyeballed almost everybody that came her way. Back then I wasn't tempted to take her up on her offer, but now I might be.

I flipped open the phone and answered it. I figured this week wouldn't be getting any better.

No rest for the freak'n wicked, _right_.

**-X-**

April 4th, 2006. Deadwood, South Dakota. Big Gerson's Family Restaurant.

I wasn't really hungry at the moment. After what I'd seen and been through my stomach was as quite as a mouse around completely molded cheese, sick in fact. The cuts and bruises I still had barely bandaged all over me stung. I felt ashamed that I couldn't handle this hunt on my own, that I refused to go any where near that house ever again. I needed help, badly.

The bell above the door rang, three people walked inside. I looked up to see them and I smiled. Sora was wearing a tan brown leather jacket, secret holsters under the shoulder of the jacket. She had the silver cross necklace on and a black shirt with jeans and boots. Her laptop case was slung over her side. It'd been a while since I called Sora in on a case, even less time since I called Monarch and Wolf in too.

Monarch wore a pair of sunglasses, black leather jacket on and black hair spiked up. He went with a pair of black and white converses instead of boots, and his holster, on his side, was hidden by how long his jacket was. He wore a white shirt and a pair of jeans with a silver chained necklace.

Wolf wore a jean jacket, we hadn't gotten her a leather one yet, and the usual type of casual clothes. I could see the indentation on the ankle of her pants where her large silver dagger was holstered and hidden. If there was anything I could admit about my team was that they were prepared. Not to mention what the trunk of our classic red Mustang was filled with. Well, their Mustang. I never rode in it before, not while I had Midnight Sky.

Sora looked around before she spotted me in a back booth. She pointed to me and motioned for Monarch and Wolf to follow. They slid into the booth seconds later and I gave out a sigh as Sora eyed my injuries. She knew it was serious when I called, but I refused to tell her the details 'till now.

"What happened?" There was an edge to her voice as she took charge, pulling out her laptop and laying it on the table. She gave me her double edged glare as I slumped into the cushions on the chair I was sitting in. I already felt bad enough, now I felt guilty.

"Well-," I paused as a waitress came over and took our orders. We all ordered, Sora typing something in on the computer and Monarch and Wolf waiting for further confirmation about our case. Wolf was edgy, she squirmed in the seat nervously. She'd only been on a big case once, and when she was she got herself thrown across a room by a thousand year old vamp. Her ribs were broken and so was her right arm, she still managed to fill him full of dead man's blood though.

Monarch was completely silent, thinking. The boy was a deep thinker, his memory like a book. He knew sigils, almost as much as Sora did. Ironically enough, what Sora didn't know Monarch knew, what Monarch didn't know Sora knew. They were like two puzzle pieces, fitting together their knowledge so well. It made sense when you thought about it, they were brought into Hunting by two completely different things. Their priorities were very diverse.

"X?" Wolf called, I looked over at her. She sat beside me in the booth, and she looked worried as she eyed the black bruise on my arm. I wished then I had still been wearing my jacket. "Should this be oozing?" She asked, pointing at where the black spot on my arm was oozing blood and...white-yellow stuff.

I gritted my teeth when I felt Sora's cold glare on me. She hated it when I deliberately put myself in danger and got seriously injured. Back when it was just the two of us, night after night in run down houses, Sora would stitch up my cuts and warn me about infections and such. Apparently a pass time for her when we began hunting together was googling things that could happen to you when getting large cuts and bruises on your flesh. She became a walking encyclopedia of how many ways I could die from bacteria in my cuts.

"It's noth'n Sora." I whined, turning back to her as Wolf stared at the bruise. It was apparently freaking her out, I think. Sora rose her brow, a facial expression meaning; _'oh really?'_ on her face. She was challenging me to prove it to her that it was indeed nothing.

She shook her head and started typing on her laptop again. "Just tell me what happened X." She commanded with a sigh. Sometimes I wondered how I become the victim here, to nagging and worries among our team. I was the most experienced hunter, and one of the best now that John was dead.

But I caved, the sooner we were out of Deadwood the better.

**-X-**

April 3rd 2006. Deadwood, South Dakota.

"What? You can't be serious Pams." The wind whips coldly at my face as I get off my bike. I lean the bike over and park it in the parking spot next to Town Hall. It's a large building, old and historic with the words "1876 DEADWOOD" on it at the top of it. I take off my sunglasses and look at the sky, clouds over head. I take a deep breath of the clean air of the old small town. It smelled of old black powder and blatant horse crap.

"_Why would I be joke'n about this Night?"_ Pamela asked over the static on my cellphone. The deeper I got into town the harder it was to find reception. _"Whatever it is it's killing people."_ Pamela was always serious when he came to innocent people's lives, as did every one else I knew. But otherwise she was a very playful person.

"Some people." I corrected, putting my sunglasses back on to walk across the street to the Town Hall. "From what I read, it kills some people, others get out alive." I walked over a puddle, stepping onto the other side of the street. I straightened my tie, that being the only part of my wardrobe to change from the usual. "I'll investigate further, talk to some of the people that survived then tonight I'll go in and take a look myself." I informed her, standing outside the doors of Deadwood's Town hall.

"_Don't go alone,"_ Pamela warned. _"You don't know what's in there."_ She stated.

I just rolled my eyes. "Is that what the bones tell you?" I ask sarcastically.

"_Don't you go make'n fun of me, girl. I'm saying that so you won't go get yourself killed like John did."_

As soon as she said that I slammed the phone closed and shoved it in my pocket. John was still a very sore spot for me, no way I'd let someone poke at it.

**-X-**

That night. Black Hills National Forest.

It was a little cabin, almost a hundred years old, and it stood completely still in the middle of the National Forest. It was the place all the trouble had began at. Several people had come here and was found dead here, yet still people persisted they come here. It boggled the mind how stupid some civilians could be.

It was the legend that had people coming by the handfuls. The legend stated that if you waited 'till the dead of night, went into the middle room of the cabin, closed yourself off to the rest of the world, then thought deeply about someone they'd appear. People believed in this and imagined their loved ones there with them. From the people I spoke to, the method worked, they had seen and spoken to dead loved ones.

This, to me, didn't make a lick of sense.

It wasn't a ghost, 'cause ghosts can't change forms. It's not a shifter, because how people described it it was to much like a ghost. It didn't seem like anything I'd ever heard of before. This was one of those moments I wish I had John's journal.

I remembered hunt after hunt he'd fill his journal up with new information about the supernatural. I'd watch him as he wrote everything down. He'd seem so concentrated and thoughtful as he wrote in his journal, picking out every single word exactly, as if he had someone in mind as he wrote it. I knew he did, he told me he did, I just really really didn't want to think about that right now.

Flashlight in hand, I ventured inside. My stomach churned with hunger, stake outs never lead to food after all. The cabin was old, as said. It was in the middle of a huge forest, surrounded by tall pines. So even though the moon was full, casting shadows through clouds and down into the woods, it was still incredibly dark.

The cabin was one of those old wood cabins, the ones made with blood and sweat and wood and work. I understood why it was still standing, it'd been made by powerful and determined hands. But now it was cursed, the wooden floor still stained with dark red blood marks. The victims that had been found dead here, as I saw them in the town morgue, were beaten to death. Not something a normal ghost could or would do.

The place, being a historical marker as it was, was well kept and clean. So bugs, rats, or bats were out of my worry range. I was oh so very glad for that, I'd had enough of them earlier. I found myself in the main room of the cabin, no furniture found. It was dark, misty, and very cold. I zipped up my jacket and shivered as I waved the bright flashlight around.

I was taken aback by the sight in front of me. There were sigils of all kinds all over the room. Glowing a bright white, I'd never seen anything like them before. Even the strange sigils on Loki's house didn't compare to these. The same sigils in a circle were drawn all over the room. I analyzed each and every one of them, investigating to see what might have put them there. Theodore Roosevelt definitely didn't put them there and they definitely weren't written there in chalk.

I took pictures then and looked at the camera to see if the picture were any good. When I looked it didn't show anything. The camera couldn't perceive the sigils, but I could.

"Well shit." I cursed under my breath, my words echoing in the dead silence. If I couldn't take a picture of the sigils I couldn't get them to Monarch or Sora. I knew they'd have a clue to what they were, I however, didn't. "Looks like were going old school." I said to myself, pulling out a pencil and paper from my shirt pocket. It was really more of a notepad and pen, I had had them earlier as I pretended to be a journalist investigating the murders down at Town Hall.

My drawing skills were limited but I was good enough to get the jest of it. This moment reminded me of a hunt I did with John. It felt like ages ago since I saw his face. The hurt from hearing of his death throbbed deep down inside of me. I felt like someone had kicked me in the stomach, while I was drawing the sigils. I wished the memories didn't hurt so much, but they did, and I needed something hard to drink.

"Night."

I froze. That voice going into my ears and hitting my heart like a brick. My stomach dropped and my mind was instantly blank. I didn't believe, yet he still appeared. The universe loved to torture me.

I turned around slowly, and my eyes widened at the sight I saw. There John was, in the ghosty flesh, looking down at me like he always did. His warm hazel eyes smiled at me and his lip turned up. I felt tears prick my eyes as emotions caught me off guard. I thought I might see him, so I tried to make myself not believe he could appear, because apparently that was key. None of this worked unless you believed you could see them, who ever it was you wanted to see. At least; so the legend told.

My mouth went dry and tears dripped down my cheek. I felt like someone was ripping my heart out all over again, making that black hole in my chest suck everything up. I couldn't form words as I looked at John's slightly gold glowing form. I couldn't even form a coherent thought.

"Night." John said again, kneeling down beside me now. His hands brushed my cheek, wiping away the tears as if he was real. His hand felt like a cold breath ghosting past my face, not warm and caring like it used to be.

"John," I swallowed, trying to think of all the things I wanted to tell him after I left that night. The same phrase kept playing over and over and over and over again in my head. The same thing every single time, the only thing I ever wanted to say to him since day one. "I'm sorry." A sob found itself coming out of me, wrenched from me like the ability to use my muscles was. I couldn't move at all from where I had been kneeling to draw the sigils.

All I could think was how angry the real John would be with me right now. For all the things I've done in desperation since leaving him. How he'd yell and hit me in anger, then apologize later and give me an ice pack like he used to. Like I had said before, John was far from perfect, but so was I.

"I'm so sorry." I couldn't look him in the face, I couldn't look at those eyes. I stared at the ground, shame wracking my body like a storm. The tears fell and I couldn't stop them, all I wanted was his forgiveness, but I knew I didn't deserve it.

"Sorry?" John's voice was questioning. His grip tightened on my cheek, then went to my neck. "You serve a demon!" That's when the first punch came, striking me across the face, breaking my nose. I let him hit me, I never tried to stop him, I deserved it.

I was lying on the ground after that, waiting for the next hit, silent. "You left!" John's ghostly look alike kicked me hard in the stomach, breaking a rib. "I didn't give you permeation to leave, you bitch!" He kicked again, this time at my legs and lower area. "You monster! You don't deserve to live!" Then his foot was crushing my shoulder, blood dripping down at where he smeared his boot against my skin. "I'm dead because of you!"

"Please...," The pain was beginning to be to much. He'd kill me soon if I didn't stop him. "Please...s-stop." I begged, looking up at him again. There was anger written all over him, a sneer on his lips as he looked down at me.

"Why? So you can go and get those poor kids killed like you did me?" He barked, hitting me again and again and again. John would never hurt me this much, not the John that trained me, not the John that woke me up early before a hunt so I could play in the snow, not the John that bought me root-beer floats if I asked for them, and especially not the John that stayed by my bed and tended to me for a month while I was blind.

"STOP!" I yelled with every bit of strength I had left in me. Tears and blood slid down my face like slime, mixing together and hitting the ground, creating puddles. John would never do this, and I knew it. John would maybe throw one punch, that's it, afterwards he'd feel bad about it and talk about his sons to me. I'd fall asleep hearing stories about the beautiful Mary Winchester and how much John missed her. John would never beat me, or blame me for screw ups I wasn't responsible for. This wasn't John!

When nothing else happened, I opened my black eye and looked around. The fake John was was absolute silence in the room, other then blood dripping off my nose. I was sore all over when I pushed myself to my feet. I could barely walk, my right leg bleeding and fractured. I hissed in pain as I limped, leaning against the wall, over to my sketch pad. I picked it up, biting back a scream, then pocketed it.

I ended up having to limp all the way to the nearest hotel, convince the manager not to call the hospital, then stitch myself up with the hotel's provided first aid kit. It wasn't a bang up job, but enough to where I wasn't bleeding anymore and I could pass out on the bed. I could barely get any sleep that night due to pain and nightmares. That's when I decided I needed help, I prayed they didn't have as haunting of pasts as I did, otherwise they'd be screwed too.

**-X-**

April 4th, 2006. Deadwood, South Dakota. Big Gerson's Family Restaurant.

So I told Sora everything, leaving out everything about John. I handed her the sketch pad and she looked through it. She started typing on her computer, taking a picture of the sigils with her phone then sending it to her computer. She scanned the sigils and told her computer to search the internet about it. She closed her laptop and gave me a skeptic look.

"It'll be a while before it finds anything." She stated, arms folded as the salad she ordered goes untouched. Monarch and Wolf finish their food right around then, but give off the impression that their immensely worried about me after hearing my story. Neither of them can look me in the eye.

Sora scoots up to me, her arms on the table as she looks straight into me. "What did you see X? What did this to you?" She asked, her question merely a whisper. Her eyes searched mine, she was on the edge, she wanted to know the truth about me, I could sense it. But I shook my head.

"I told you I didn't get that good of a look at it." I growled, trying to get Sora to back off. This was none of her concern, she didn't need to know my past.

Monarch's head whipped towards me. He had a surprised look on his face, never had I been this angry with Sora so all of a sudden. But now was not the time for anyone to question my loyalty or my crumpiness.

Sora then stood, her stance absolute as she took charge again. She put her laptop up and slung it over her shoulder. Then she looked down at me with a glare, trapping me as her hand held the edge of the table and she towered over me. "We need to talk." She whispered harshly. She then stood up again and looked over at Monarch and Wolf. "Come on," She motioned to the door. "Were heading back to the hotel."

The three of them then left, going with Sora in the Mustang, as I stayed behind. I removed my sunglasses then, glad I was wearing them, as a tear slid slowly down my face. I couldn't tell her, not the truth not any of it. I needed Sora, Monarch, and Wolf to be there for me. Otherwise I'd shatter all over again.

**-X-**

Later that day, Deadwood Hotel.

When I opened the door to my room Sora was there, waiting. Monarch and Wolf were probably next door, watching Sora's computer compile data on the sigil.

Sora sat in the orange recliner, staring out the large window of the room as noon fell to evening outside. Her posture was tense, unsure, worried. Sora had always been curious about my past, since day one, but I never told her a thing. I wanted her to trust me, I never considered trusting her. The last person I trusted-...well, that spoke for itself. I never considered that maybe she wouldn't make the same mistakes. That maybe Sora was the one I needed to keep me standing strong, that I didn't have to be all alone.

But I never considered those things because I refused to believe them, Sora had enough weight on her shoulders, I could handle my own crap. The thing was though, I couldn't, I really couldn't.

I knew if I told Sora the whole truth, not only would she never trust me again, she'd leave and take Monarch and Wolf with her. I knew, even though I refused to believe it sometimes, that Sora was the real leader of the pack. I was just a variable.

"Ahem." Sora pretended to cough in her hand. She had turned around since I last looked up, losing myself in my thoughts. She looked at me, curiosity and that nagging worry in her eyes. Since day one Sora had been looking out for me, I knew better then to believe it was the other way around. "Penny for your thoughts?" She asked nicely, trying to start the hardest conversation of my life.

"No." I deadpanned bluntly. I crossed my arms and went to sit on the bed. "We've talked about this before Sora-"

"No, you refused to talk and I tried to get you to! That's not talking X!" Sora argued immediately, her voice already raising as she stood. "I'm tired of this secrecy bullshit!"

"To fucking bad." I quickly interrupted her, coldly. I couldn't even look at her then, I had to look down and at the bed, avoiding her frustrated gaze. "It's my decision to keep the past buried," Then I did look up at her, and this time it was me analyzing her. "I suggest you do the same." There was an air of arrogance and despair to my words, the black hole inside of me twisted into the storm that wanted to break through to the surface.

"Ahh!" Sora turned and kicked at the table beside the recliner. It fell over and the lamp on top of it shattered, sending us into almost complete darkness. When she turned to me again, I could still clearly make out her brown eyes. I looked away again, thankful my sunglasses were still on. "What could have happened to you that is really that bad?" She barked, launching herself at me. "So bad you can't tell anyone about it?" She grabbed the lapels of my shirt, it hurt my shoulder when she tugged against me.

I grit my teeth against the pain and kept my head turned. I stay silent, I refuse to say anything to her, to let her win against my iron clad resolve. She was all I had left, there was no way I was going to lose her.

"Do you really think you're a monster?" This time her words were whispered calmly, gently. When I flinched she knew she was right. I looked up at her, and she grabbed my sunglasses and threw them against the wall, they shatter and I don't even react against the action. "I don't think you're a monster." She stated, no hesitance in her words as we stared each other down, surprise written all over my face. "Matter of fact, I know you aren't."

My brows furrowed in anger and I pushed her off me. I stood from the bed and glared at her, my blood slowly starting to boil. "You don't know anything about me!" I yelled, feeling something prick at my eyes. I refused to cry, I refused to have Sora think I was anything but a monster, yet I didn't want her to think that at all. I was so confused. The confusion only made me more frustrated.

"Exactly!" Sora threw her arms up in the air in exhaustion. We had danced this dance many times before, but never to this extreme. "But I know for a fact you're not a monster!" She yelled, her body tense with anger as she stepped toward me again. "If there is anything I know about you, it's that you're to good to be a monster." She said this gently again, kindness and tears in her eyes. "What could possibly make you think that? What happened to you X? Why can't you trust anyone?"

Her words stabbed me deep. I swallowed the lump in my throat and walked away from her. I refused to continue our discussion, any further and I might slip. But before I could leave Sora grabbed my shoulder tightly, she didn't let go, not even when I tried to shrug her off.

"Why can't you trust me X? I trust you when it comes to everything. You saved me and not only that, you helped me survive, no more than that, you helped me live. You told me things, things that only someone with experience could say." The hand on my shoulder was tight, the words I heard were sad, filled with the want and need to know and understand. She just wanted to know why I couldn't trust her, I'd at least give her that. She deserved to know.

I took a deep breath and sighed. "The last person I trusted died, and it was all my fault. I left him, thinking it was the best thing to do, and now he's dead. He's dead-...because of me." I explained, tears lightly glistening my face. I hoped Sora didn't see my face any time soon, it'd ruin the whole macho thing I had going.

"I-..."

That's when the door opened, a slightly shell shocked Monarch stepped in as I wiped the tears from my face and went blank again. He paused and looked at me and Sora, blinding us with the light from the hallway. He swallowed and looked away. "Umm...I hope I'm not-"

"You're not." I shrug Sora's hand off my shoulder coldly, my voice robotic in response. "What is it?" I ask going to grab something from the mini fridge, leaving Sora to watch me sadly as she stood frozen.

"We have something on that sigil." Monarch finally said, gaining both mine and Sora's attention.

**-X-**

"It's a mark of concentrated Tibetan Mysticism." Monarch explained, scrolling through the information on the laptop.

"In English please." I say, my arms crossed as I sit on Wolf's bed in Monarch and Wolf's hotel room. Mine and Sora's room was, slightly in ruins now, thanks to our_ heart to heart_. I held a bottle of whisky in my hands from the mini fridge in our room, I'd already taken a few swings from it. Anything to make all these _feelings_ stop.

"Do you mean it's a Tulpa sigil?" Sora asks, ignoring me as she sits beside Monarch, eyeing the texts about the sigil.

"A what?" I'd never heard of such a thing before. So I was completely lost, and I didn't like that feeling.

"It's a manifestation of psychic energy, or pure concentrated thought about one thing or being." Sora had the laptop on her lap now, typing up something. "Usually a normal person can't summon a Tulpa beyond it being just a thought. But with those sigils all over the room, it concentrated the effect times ten. So even if you just thought about that person, poof, there they are. Not only that, that person turns out to be however you remember or think them to be." Sora explained, almost as if she had done extensive research into such a thing. Which I wouldn't have put it past her if she did, she loved reading up on things.

"Oh." I stated, rubbing the back of my neck. I could already feel a buzz throughout my system from the whisky. But even through the buzz I felt guilt, I had made that John to be the way he was, guilt ridden by leaving him I imagined he'd beat me to within an inch of my life if I ever saw him again. In real life though, it took my body being broken by something I believed in, to realize that maybe I was wrong. I put the pieces together after seeing that some wouldn't fit. I was wrong, John would never do that to me. If I hadn't reliezed that when I did, I'd be dead.

Sora looked up at me, the ever present concern filtering into her eyes. She then looked back down at her laptop, not saying a word in front of the others.

"So," Wolf spoke up, everyone sensing the uncomfortable and awkward air in the room. "How do we kill it?" She asked.

Monarch perked up from the sulking like position he had taken after moving onto the recliner across the room. No doubt he had heard a good portion of the argument going on in the other room. This wasn't the first time he's heard the two of us fighting, after every time I could tell he felt like a kicked puppy. Sometimes I wondered if the reason he felt that way was because he came from a home where there was a lot of yelling.

I hated it when Monarch felt bad, and I felt even worse about Wolf when she felt the same. Sometimes it seemed like me and Sora were the fighting parents and Monarch and Wolf were our kids. I knew Sora felt as guilty as I did when Monarch had that sulking puppy dog look on his face. Wolf just covered up how tense she felt by doing violent things, not hurting people, usually she'd walk out to the practice target range and shoot off a few rounds.

"We don't." Sora finally answered, looking away from where she was looking at Monarch. She put her full attention back on her laptop. "The only way to destroy it is to destroy the sigils. The only way to do that is to destroy the cabin."

"How?" Monarch asked, looking up between both me and Sora. Sora seemed to pause, not sure what to say.

I narrowed my eyes and looked at the occupants of the room. "We burn that fucker to the ground." I then brought out the lighter in my pocket and flicked it open. The flame danced around and I felt pain soar through my body.

Everyone turned to me, mouths agape in surprise and shock, they all new at least one of my secrets if any.

That I was terrified of fire.

**-X-**

"_No please!"_

"_X? What's the matter?"_

_The warehouse burned, surrounded by on lookers and fire trucks. Wolf had on a cast, Monarch a bandaid across the gash on his head. Sora stood beside me, watching me._

_I crouched down and found myself in a fetal position, crying, rocking back and forth as I screamed and thrashed around. My brain, after seeing the fire, had stopped. I was so scared that the nightmares were coming true, I couldn't think._

"_Make the fire stop! Please! I don't want to burn anymore! I'm so sorry!"_

"_X!"_

"_I'm so sorry! Please! I don't want to burn! Make it stop!"_

**-X-**

That night. Black Hills National Forest. The Cabin.

I felt Sora's hand land on my trembling form, and I jumped. I spun around, breathing heavy, and glared at her.

"You okay?" She asked gently, while Monarch and Wolf were far in front of us, scooping out the other rooms of the cabin.

"What. Do. You. Think?" I ground out, beyond afraid and angry at myself. I was frustrated with Sora that she wouldn't let things go. I just wish she'd give up...on me.

She returned the icy glare now, yet still underneath the anger she was worried about my will being. "Fine, be that way." She muttered under her breath as she went back to looking around the main room.

I sighed, still frustrated with myself. I needed to calm down, otherwise I'd be pushing Sora to far away from me to ever get her back. The thought of that scared me.

"X." I heard Sora's voice again, her tone sounded confused. "Where are the sigils you saw?" She was kneeling against the floor, trying to find the marks that only I could see. She looked up at me, her brows furrowed in confusion. "Well?"

I froze, I didn't think about the fact that her not being able to see the sigils that I could would arouse suspicion. I'd tell Sora everything about my past long before I told her about my inhuman ability. It was the one thing I never wanted anyone else to know about, _ever_. I didn't know what to say, my mouth dry and my mind blank.

"X?" She stood then, picking up on something not being right. "How can you see the sigils, X?" She asked again, this time with more authority. She was about a foot away from me when something, to fast for my eye, knocked her hard and sent her flying across the room. She hit the wall with a loud 'thud', her form unconsciously sliding down the wall to the floor like a rag doll.

My eyes widened as I saw blood sprawled across the wall as Sora's body slowly slid down it. Now I was really frozen, fear lacing every fiber of my being. My heart stopped and stayed that way, no oxygen in my lungs. Something pricked the edges of my eyes and I felt like I was about to fall into a black abyss. When finally I could breath, I screamed.

"SORA!" I ran over to her prone form, her eyes were still open, full of panic and fear. The back of her head was broken open, still bleeding. Her body was trembling so heavily I could barely keep her in my arms. The look in her eyes, she couldn't breath, she was dying. "No, Sora, stay with me! Please!"

"Sora!" Monarch and Wolf ran in then, seeing Sora in my arms they both froze. When the both of them realized what had happened they ran over to us. Monarch was shaking and Wolf was rendered speechless.

I hadn't even noticed Monarch and Wolf until another hand landed on my shoulder. I looked up, my vision bleary with tears. It was Monarch, he was trying to stay strong and take the lead, at least he was trying. All of this was just happening too fast.

"What do we do?" He asked, his voice high pitched, hysterical, unsure and afraid. He held my shoulder tightly, very tightly, looking to Sora's damaged form and my glistening gaze. His eyes were crazed, terrified.

"I-...I...-" I could barely find any words, let alone a sentence. My mind was lost, spiraling downwards into a horrific pit. I needed help, badly.

"See," A voice to my side was talking now. It was John's voice, but I knew it wasn't John. "I knew this would happen, but you didn't listen. Monster." I ignored him, even though Monarch and Wolf gazed at it, surprised to see such a thing, still too shocked to react to it's appearance.

Suddenly I felt anger. It wasn't me who hurt Sora it was this thing in the form of my dead mentor. It was what deserved to feel pain, not her. I stood then, glaring at this thing that dared to hurt Sora. The pain in her eyes, the eyes of the only person there for me when I was all alone, it finally made me snap. My teeth bared like a guard dog protecting it's home, I had had enough. This was my life now, I decided what I was or wasn't, John was dead and I didn't need him anymore. I most definitely didn't need this fake John look alike telling me what to do, what I was responsible for, or to hurt my family.

"Monarch," I turned to him, my voice determined, tears gone. I clenched my fist and looked down into his scared eyes. A demon or two he could handle, but this thing that could kill his friends and that he couldn't touch, it was too much. "You and Wolf take Sora outside, call an ambulance, and set this place on fire."

"But what about you?" He asked as he took Sora's side to help Wolf carry her, Wolf reacting faster then Monarch could.

"I'm going to create a distraction." I stated, leaving no room for Monarch to argue. He nodded and lifted Sora, both him and Wolf ran outside. The door shut behind them, and I turned to face my fear, cold ice gripping my heart. I looked the fake John in the eyes, my gaze as cold and dark as the black hole inside of me. "You better hope she doesn't die."

"Or what?" The John look alike, or the Tulpa, had taken on a life of it's own. It wasn't anything like John now. He stood cocky, arms crossed, head tilted. Some how it had taken on every aspect that wasn't John Winchester, my old mentor. This representation of him was an insult to John's memory.

I searched through my mind, wondering what memory could defeat the Tulpa of John. I wondered what plagued me more then the memory of me leaving my mentor and turning to a demon for help. What came to my mind every night? It was easy enough to figure out. Then I decided, the only way to fight a waking nightmare was to fight it with a sleeping one.

"I'll do this." And just as I felt heat lick at my heels, Monarch having lit the cabin like I told him, fire was born in front of me. A pair of golden eyes paired with golden hair on a face engulfed by flames stared back at me. This was the creature that entered my dreams every night and saved me from damnation. Maybe now he could save me from the nightmare of John's memory too.

The engulfed being turned from me slowly, looking towards John, and the Tulpa's eyes widened. It was almost as if they both knew, almost as if this had been played out before, in my twisted skull.

Before Tulpa-John could even scream, he was engulfed in the same golden glowing fire as before, and burned to ash instantly. The other Tulpa, a copy of the thing in my sleeping nightmares, stared at me after making Tulpa-John vanish. The real flames behind me were beginning to grow, I could feel them, but those golden eyes had me glued.

"What-...what are you?" I whispered as I began to cough from the smoke forming around me. Just as something was beginning to rise from the fire next to the golden eyed Tulpa, I felt Monarch's arm pull me from the fiery building. Something ate at the inside of me, after seeing that. The mark around my wrist throbbed again.

**-X-**

April 5th, 2006. Deadwood, South Dakota. Deadwood General Hospital.

I sat by Sora's bedside, holding her hand tightly. I watched the oxygen machine pump oxygen into her lungs as she slept in her shock induced comma. Her eyes were closed, her head wrapped up in a bandage. She looked so serene, I prayed she was having nice dreams and not nightmares of the Tulpa.

I hadn't left her side since she got out of surgery. I forced Wolf and Monarch to go back to the hotel, gather up all our stuff and hide the Mustang and Midnight Sky. I didn't want anyone recognizing us while we waited for Sora to heal.

But that was the thing, while Wolf and Monarch were gone the doctor had come in to talk to me. He told me that the staff of Deadwood General would try their best to help in whatever way they could.

But most likely Sora was going to die.

**-X-**

**End Note: **_Cliff hanger! Dun dun duh! Sorry if this upset anybody-...Britt. But I have a plot idea going and while I would love to reassure you that Sora will live, I'm not going to ruin the surprise. Now in a couple of chapters I was thinking of having a whole Pandora's Box thing going on. When and if I do there will be more OC's to help out along with characters from the series, probably new creatures from my twisted imagination as well. So, what did you guys think? To much angst not enough action? R&R please!_

_By the by, I'll try and have some happy-funny chapters up some time to. A writer can only take writing so much angst._


	6. Don't Fear The Reaper

**Author's Note: **_Okay, here's chapter 6! Hold your breath no longer! Chapter 7 is quickly on it's way. Then chapter 8 will include new OC's, possibly provided by readers, and a new plot about Pandora's Box! Enjoy!_

"**Hell Is For Children"**

**Chapter 6: **_"Don't Fear The Reaper, The Are Other Things Far Scarier!"_

4 months ago...

"Monarch! Catch!" I threw the machete at the dark haired boy. He spun on his heel and caught it by reflex, starring at it. He looked up at me and I gave him a fixated look. "The vamps, Monarch! Kill the vamps with it!" I yell at the bewildered boy, who was under so much pressure, plus a lack of sleep, he was only still alive because of the survival training that had been drilled into his skull.

Monarch quickly snapped out of his stupor and nodded. Next thing I know he's spinning around again, catching the neck of one of the vampires in the room. With one fluid motion and a sound that reminded me of a knife cutting the air, the vamp's head thudded to the ground, creating a puddle of blood. The body follows suit moments later, landing in the puddle with a splash.

Me and Monarch were stuck, surrounded on every side by very angry hungry vamps. Not to mention we were inside a cold dark warehouse that only had one exit, the one blocked by the things that wanted to maul us to death. We only had two machetes between us, and while usually that would be enough, this time it wasn't. Monarch was trying his hardest to keep his head together while decapitating vampire after vampire, even Hunters had their limits when it came to blood and gore, believe it or not.

Before long the both of us were backed into a wall, surrounded by what was left of the nest. Both Monarch and I were breathing hard, running on fumes after days of no sleep. The nest was so much bigger then we expected. This was really not going to plan.

That, oddly enough, since I really thought we were dead, was when the calvary arrived. It arrived in the form of a red Mustang bursting in through the warehouse wall, spraying shrapnel and metal pieces every where. The headlights of the Mustang blinded the vamps, the group of them backing away from the car that stopped inches away from us, drifting in like they were late for a street race.

The Mustang was scratched all up to Hell, but running fine. It was a Hunter built car after all. The doors were thrown open on the car and Sora and Wolf jumped out, most likely illegal sub-machine guns in hand. They fired upon what was left of the vampires, crippling the blood suckers with loads of lead.

"Some one order some vampire 'a-la mode!" Wolf yelled over the sub-machine gun fire, a smile planted on her face as she tore down the vamps. She always did like big guns.

Monarch and I quickly made a hasty retreat and headed over to Sora and Wolf. Monarch flung himself, still covered in blood, at Sora to hug her tightly. Sora smiled, then grimaced when she realized she was now covered in blood too. She sighed as Monarch backed away to thank her for saving us.

"Hey! What am I? Chopped liver?" Wolf yelled, her hands in the air as she felt forgotten. I then threw my arm over her side and smiled down at her, rubbing her hair gently.

"No, more like a pouch of Sour Patch Kids, 'ya never know what you'll get, the angel or the wolf." I laughed as Wolf pouted up at me, still holding the sub-machine gun in her hand.

"No fair." She mumbled making all of us laugh. You could tell by the atmosphere among us that we were just happy to still be alive. We kinda just forgot about the pack from the nest that were still standing.

"Uh, guys!" Monarch yelled, trying to alert us, him turning to face the six vamps that were left, coming directly at us. Monarch gripped the machete he still had in his hand tighter, he never did like vampires, Sora hated 'em.

We all snapped back to the job as soon as we realized it wasn't over. I swiped the gun from Wolf's hand and went to fire, there was an audible click as I pulled the trigger. My eyes widened as I saw the strip was out of bullets.

"Well shit!" I yelled, the words echoing through out the building as I threw the gun away, deeming it now useless. I looked over to Sora, asking her if her gun was empty too, just with my eyes. She pulled the trigger and it manifested the same result, with her cursing and throwing the gun away.

"What do we do? We've only got two machetes?" Wolf asked, her body trembling as we all backed up to press ourselves against the red Mustang, headlights still on and engine still going.

"You mean you didn't bring any more?" I said, the pitch of my voice high and squeaky as I looked back and forth at Sora and Wolf with disbelieving eyes. My mouth was agape and dry, I had thought I'd trained them better!

"Sorry!" Sora yelled, now running back to rummage through the trunk of the Mustang. "You two took the only ones we had!" She explained, still looking through the trunk's case in a frenzy.

"But one of those was from my weapons bag!" I stated, thinking deeply about how many freaking machetes we should have while six very angry, very huge, vamps kept getting closer. "Well shit!" I had only gotten one machete for the Mustang's trunk, thinking I'd get more later. Damn my procrastinating!

Idea after idea hit my head, my eyes wondering hysterically as I tried to sum up a strategy. Each idea ended with someone getting killed. So I just had to throw something out there and damn the consequences. But in the end I was to late. I heard Sora slam the trunk quickly, coming back around with a pistol in hand. Then I heard her shout, shooting the pistol.

"Wolf!" Sora cried, rocking me out of my head. I looked over beside me to see where a vamp, super fast in movement, had thrown Wolf against the wall. She laid upside down, gripping her arm, but other then that she looked fine. The vamp just glared down at me, trying to be menacing as I ignored him in favor of worrying about WolfAngel.

"I'm okay! My arm just hurts like a mother f-...fudger." Wolf said, putting a thumbs up with her other hand as she still laid upside down against the wall. Even in such a stressful situation Wolf remembered my rule about her cursing in public, only until she was eighteen.

"Well shit, shit, shit!" Quickly, I spun around, and faster then the vamp could move his head was on the ground. I kicked at his body before it fell and sent it spiraling in the air, hitting the next vamp head on. It looked like a game of pinball as I kicked the vamp's head to follow his body, blood going every where as I did.

I ran over to Wolf then. I grabbed her and carried her bridal style, which she really hated, to the Mustang. "Monarch, passenger seat, grab the magnum in the glove box!" I commanded as I opened the back doors of the Mustang and shucked Wolf inside. "Sora, driver's seat, spin us outta here!" I jumped into the back seat myself and strapped in, then helped Wolf strap in with fumbling hands.

When Sora began backing the Mustang up, the five remaining vamp's were closing in on us, fast. "Monarch! Fire at the gasoline barrels!" I shouted, Wolf strapped in at my side as I looked at her arm.

"But-" Monarch trembled with adrenaline as he held the Magnum in his hand, the passenger seat window open. He looked back at me, unsure and slightly untrusting of the orders I'd given him.

"NOW!"

Monarch jumped and turned in his seat. He put his elbow on the open window and positioned the Magnum to where he could see the gasoline barrels in the warehouse. It was a long shot, but the headlights pointed directly at them, so he could clearly see them. He squinted his eyes, looking through the crosshair, Sora trying to keep the car steady for him, as he pulled the trigger.

The next thing we know we're being followed by a fast huge ball of fire. It came swirling at us, like a comet. Everyone rolled down their windows, and we prayed we wouldn't become crispy creators. I, however, was over hyperventilating and I didn't know why.

**-X-**

"_No please!"_

"_X? What's the matter?"_

_The warehouse burned, surrounded by on lookers and fire trucks. Wolf had on a cast, Monarch a bandaid across the gash on his head. Sora stood beside me, watching me._

_I crouched down and found myself in a fetal position, crying, rocking back and forth as I screamed and thrashed around. My brain, after seeing the fire, had stopped. I was so scared that the nightmares were coming true, I couldn't think._

"_Make the fire stop! Please! I don't want to burn anymore! I'm so sorry!"_

"_X!"_

"_I'm so sorry! Please! I don't want to burn! Make it stop!"_

**-X-**

April 6th, 2006. Deadwood, South Dakota. Deadwood General Hospital.

"Please, Miss, you need some rest."

"I don't need a damn thing! The girl I checked into this shit hole of a hospital does, you moron!"

"Please Miss, you're disturbing the-"

"I swear to God if you say the other patients I'll have you check yourself into this hospital! After a break your fucking nose!"

"If you don't quiet down I'll have to ask you to leave."

"I'll be quiet when my sister is awake and talking like she was hours ago!"

"Miss!"

"No, screw you! I'm going to go get help from someone that can actually do something!"

I grabbed my jacket and sunglasses from where I laid them next to Sora. Then I stopped, ignoring the doctor in the room, I walked over to Sora and covered her with my leather jacket, the one I never really went anywhere without. I patted her shoulder and slid her bangs away from her forehead gently with my thumb.

"I promise you'll be fine Sora, I promise. Just stay away from Reapers until I get back." I whisper into her ear as I straiten the jacket over her and stared down at her, fighting a lump in my throat. "I'm so sorry."

I put my hands in my jean-pant's pockets and walk over to the unnamed doctor. I glared at him, baring my teeth like an angry watch dog. I then clenched my fist at him warningly, shaking it at him. "You touch one hair on her head before I get back and a broken nose will be the least of your worries." With that I walked outside the room and slammed the door shut behind me.

**-X-**

National Black Hills Forest Picnic Area. April 6th, 2006. 6 AM.

Smoke still lifted from the trees, the fire we had set nights previously still roared on down below me, deep in the forest. I sat on a picnic table, no one else in sight as fog surrounded my feet, hovering up to my shoulders. The sun was just rising over the pines and with barely any sunlight, and so much moisture in the air, it was chilly.

I shivered, watching my breath whiten and come out in wisps. I sat cross legged on the concrete picnic table and tried to clear my head. My body was still sore, the doctors having patched me up better, but me refusing any pain killers. I thought that if Sora was in pain, I deserved to be doubly so. All of this was my fault after all. I couldn't even take down one damn Tulpa on my own, now Sora was dying.

Not only that but my last words to her, while she was still conscious, were growled. If Sora did die and I couldn't save her, the last thing she'll remember of me is my secrecy and anger.

I put my forehead in my hands and fought back dry sobs. When did my life become a sob fest? A few days ago I woke up to happy faces and my favorite omelets, everything was going so perfectly. I wondered then if Crowley was right, maybe the end was nigh, and the beginning of the end for everyone was watching the ones they cared about die because of them. No, that didn't seem right. That was just my life, my endless Hellish nightmare of a life.

I tried to take deep breaths, being sad and wimpy wasn't going to save Sora. It was my responsibility to make sure she doesn't die, not some stupid doctor who had no idea what hid under his bed at night. Hunters were responsible for Hunters. Those were the rules. The only thing that could save Sora was a sane, clear, head.

I needed to concentrate. Who do I know that has the mojo to save Sora? There was no way I'd actually call up her Reaper and slay it, even though I could do it, me being able to see it. But no, that was out of the question, not in the cards. Who else?

I laid back then, groaning in aggravation as I wiped at my sleep deprived eyes. My head was foggy, thick and full of nothing but useless thoughts. All I wanted to do was sleep. Then I thought if I just closed my eyes for a little bit I'd be able to think more clearly. So I laid back on the cold wet concrete table and closed my eyes. Accidentally, I ended up falling asleep.

**-X-**

"_Hmm?" I opened my eyes and looked around me. I wasn't where I usually was when I fell asleep. I wasn't reliving the nightmare like I did every night, I wasn't burning and there was no fire in sight._

_I got up, sitting instead of laying, and looked around again. The sun was over my head, well, I thought it was the sun. It seemed like just a bright glowing orb, dilated to where only I was in it's beam of light. I shifted and noticed I was sitting on a soft material, softer then anything I'd ever touched before._

_I looked down and found my hand skimming over a bed made completely of-...feathers? It was a bed, or nest really, made up of golden feathers. Touching each feather felt striking lightning into my hand, a feeling of warmth and safety igniting inside my stomach._

_That's when I knew what I had to do to save Sora._

**-X-**

I shot up from the picnic table, my eyes wide as I looked around. The sun was almost over my head now, but other then that the rest area looked exactly the same. I fixed my hair quickly, from where it became ruffled in it's pony tail holder earlier, and jumped off the table. I flew across the grass as I headed toward my bike.

I knew exactly how I was going to save Sora!

**-X-**

Later that day. Deadwood Hotel.

Getting things for a summoning ritual was easy, figuring out what you needed specifically for a certain creature was the difficult part. Especially when you knew said creature was going to be very pissed at you when you summoned them.

You can imagine the questioning looks I got from Wolf and Monarch when I told them I had a plan, then started rifling through cabinets and drawers like crazy. They watched me fiercely, wondering if I had lost it finally, after three days without sleep. But quickly, I shooed them away, telling them to go look after Sora while I was busy. They went reluctantly, but they went in the end.

It was several minutes later I had a bowl full of odd spices and condiments. I struck a match, my hand shaking as I held the fire. I finished the incantation then dropped the match into the bowl. The contents of said wooden bowl exploded in a burst of flames. I jumped back and held my breath as I waited.

I didn't have to wait long.

"Need something kiddo?" Loki, the trickster demi-god, stood in the middle of the hotel room. He was dressed in blue cowboy pajamas, a pair a little kid would wear, and had a fluffy brown teddy bear under his arm. He looked at me with half lidded eyes and yawned.

"Your...uh..," I walked a little closer to him. I treaded lightly, as I thought for sure he might smite me, or something along those lines. But it was really hard to be afraid of a demi-god when he was dressed like a five year old. It was hard to be afraid of any one when they were dressed like a five year old. "Not angry?" I asked lightly, holding up my hands in a sign of surrender.

Loki slowly shook his head and yawned again. "Naw, I'm just really tired, you summoned me in the middle of my nap." Loki then lazily sat on the bed behind him. I walked up a little closer now, on my tippy toes as I tried to see his wings again. "Kali might be though, believe it or not," Loki yawned again. "She's a cuddlier."

I raised my brow, then hoped he didn't me THE Kali. I had enough on my plate, dealing with Kali was most definitely on my_ 'avoid-as-much-as-possible'_ list. I sighed and sat on the bed opposite of Loki. He looked up at me and scooted closer, before I could blink he was sitting beside me.

"So," Loki looked around the room for a few minutes, analyzing the run down hotel room, then looked back at me. I was a little taller then him, so he had to look up at me to look me in the eye. I never noticed how golden brown his eyes were before, not until then, but how could I, I'd only met him once before. "You summon me for a reason, green eyes?" He asked, snapping a candy bar into existence then.

"Uh yeah,...I need-...your help." I looked down at my lap as I twiddled my thumbs. I was really nervous, and the trickster's unfaltering gaze didn't help. I felt like a kid asking my father for help, or me four years ago asking John for help after everything he'd done for me. If I asked Loki to heal Sora, how was I going to pay him back?

"Uh huh." Loki nodded, now he was munching on a red lollipop. He sat back a little, putting his teddy bear in his lap. "I figured that, kinda hard not to. So, what, exactly, do you need help with?" He asked as he slowly licked at the sucker, I could tell he was getting bored.

"I need you to heal someone." I stated bluntly, looking back at the Norse trickster.

Loki's sucker went flying across the room as he spat it out in surprise. Now he was the one that looked nervous, as he got up and paced the room. He then stopped and looked at me grumpily, arms crossed. "I can't heal!" He argued. "I'm a trickster! What gave you any idea I could heal people!" He walked closer to me and stared down at me. "I think your brains loose, _Hunter!"_

I looked at him, the both of us nose to nose now. My brows rose, I gave him one of Sora's infamous _'oh really'_ looks. "Your an angel." I stated monotonously, my arms crossed.

Loki fawned a heart attack, clutching his chest in surprise. "What...ARE YOU CRAZY? Me, an angel!" Loki started laugh hysterically, very much in a panic. I just watched his act with a poker face. "That's rich! Me, an angel!" He patted his legs as he laughed harder, then stood up and wiped away fake laughing tears. "Where did you ever get an idea like that?" He asked, calming down now as he stood still.

"You have wings." I let my ability flare to life for the first time in days, and I pointed out the set of sunshine yellow and gold wings tightly knit to Loki's back. Loki spun in circles as he tried to see his wings, he stopped and shrugged, a huge nervous grin on his face.

"Whadda 'ya know, I do have wings." He still tried to pretend he wasn't an angel, throwing me an _'I-had-no-idea'_ look on his face. When I glared at him, a cold expression on my face, he sighed. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at the ground. "I didn't figure you'd be able to see them, I thought I had enough black magic on 'em to keep them hidden." He sighed again, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "Guess 'ya beat me kiddo." He looked up at me again and smiled gently, as if he just realized it didn't really matter that I knew now.

I patted the spot he left earlier, beside me on the bed, and he appeared there instantly, another sucker in his mouth. "So, which one are you?" I asked nicely, trying to be easy on the angel.

"Gabriel," He paused, then set up on his knees and whispered in my ear. "And if you tell anybody, I'll throw you into a black hole." I gulped and Loki sat back down. "And don't put it past me, I've done it before. Under this cute, sexy, exterior, lies a very evil trickster. Remember that, kiddo" He warned lying back on the head board of the bed, his teddy bear in his lap again.

"Right," I nodded. "My lips are sealed." I did the little motion with my lips and finger, the one zipper motion, as I looked back at the archangel. "But, pardon my curiosity-"

"You've been pardoned." Gabriel stated arrogantly, his legs crossed as his pink bunny slippers' ears swung back and forth.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "As I was saying, what is an archangel doing pretending to be a demi-god?" I turned around and repositioned myself on the bed, that way I was watching the angel.

"It's my own personal identity protection service. I wanted to have some fun and get away from the rest of the flock, most of them having sticks up their asses, and do my own thing. Now," Gabriel then rolled over and crawled over to me on his stomach, him trying to do so seductively. "You said something about healing?"

I watched him closely, focused and untrusting. But I needed help, desperately. I let my shoulders slump then, looking at the covers on the bed in shame. "Yeah, a friend of mine. She's dying and it's all my fault."

Gabriel didn't even hesitate as he jumped up, the springs of the mattress jumping with him. "Okie-dok! But," His face was inches away from mine all of a sudden, and I nearly gasped as I felt his cherry flavored breath on my face.

"But what?" I asked, scooting away from him, he just leaned in further, closer to me.

"But you have to understand what you're getting yourself into." He stated, then jumped back, suddenly jumping on the bed like a little kid. He held up one finger as he jumped. "When you make a deal with an angel it's different from a demon." Suddenly Gabriel was laying on his stomach in front of me, hand on his chin. "I'm not going to take your soul," He shook his head. "But, I get to do whatever I want with you for an entire twenty four hours, no take backs, no backing out." Gabriel then started hovering, still in the same position he was in while on the bed. "Understood?" He asked, a huge grin on his face.

I nodded, there was no hesitating for me either. I got Sora into this, I'd get her out, no matter what it took. I figured this would be the end result, but as long as Sora was okay then it was worth any deal. I was willing to sell my soul, but I was kinda happy the archangel wasn't interested in that. "Okay."

Gabriel grinned again, suddenly he was sitting in my lap, the lights dimmed. "There is one similarity to our deal makings though." The angel then squirted something into his mouth, it disappearing afterwards. "Pucker up, green eyes!"

I sighed, groaning. _'Well shit.'_

**-X-**

**End Note: **_Sorry it's short, I wanted to add more suspense! I have a feeling that I'm gonna have a lot of fun writing this next chapter! ^_^ So yes, off camera, when Gabe kisses X, Sora is magically A-Okay again! You'll probably see that next chapter. So finally I get to write a funny chapter, we'll have a break from the angst. Thank God! This character's sadness is wearing me out. But Gabriel, if anybody, is bound to cheer her up!_


	7. I Don't Think Were In Reality Anymore

**Author's Note: **_This might be the last chapter you guys see for a while, so take it in! And see if you can identify every movie I reference before the end of the chapter. Next set of chapters will include new OC's, possible Dean and Sam, and a mess with Pandora's Box. Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy! Oh and this chapter actually has romance, Le Gasp!_

"**Hell Is For Children"**

**Chapter 7: **_"Toto, I Don't Think Were In Reality Any More!"_

Time unknown, location unknown. Possibly still April 6th, maybe April 7th.

I opened my eyes, blinking, bleary. It took a moment for my brain to catch up with my actions. I tried to remember where I was as I felt around. My hands hit soft downy blankets, sown in patterns at the tips of my fingers. I realized the blankets cover my legs, I sit up and throw the blue and orange covers off of me.

I'm still wearing the last thing I remember wearing. I sigh in relief at the fact I'm still clothed, and that I'm not in my underwear. I look around the room again as I sit up on the bed.

The motel room is different from how I remember it. A little kitchen to my left, a door with the number thirteen on it in front of me, shag carpeting, tinted windows, and a little bathroom to my right. The color scheme was light blues and reds with a side of yellow.

The windows show it's still dark outside, and I rack my brain to remember what happened before I fell asleep. The memory is blurry but still there, an archangel and sloppy lips. A shiver crawls up my spine, he tried to use tongue and failed. I have a feeling though that he did that on purpose, no way a guy like that kisses like that.

I stood up on my feet then, feeling the shag carpeting between my toes. I felt I should be on alert, since Gabriel did say that he was allowed to do anything with me for twenty four hours. Why he hadn't started whatever game he was playing, I didn't know.

I stretched then, feeling oddly rested. I tried to feel tense and alert but I couldn't, I wondered if Gabriel had something to do with that.

"Feuer!"

"Uh?"

That's when bullets started pelting the room, breaking windows, ripping through wood, destroying the bed. I ducked, waddling my way into the kitchen, with my hands on my head and my knees bent, to hide behind the walls. It continued for several more minutes, sounding like heavy machine gun fire. I rolled the situation around in my head, but kept coming up with blanks. My hand went straight to where my holster should have been, but it wasn't.

"Well shit!" I whisper yelled, my hands still over my head as I began to panic. I had no idea what was going on, I know I'd pissed a lot of people off, but none that yelled in freaking German! _'Wait? How did I know that was German?'_

'_**Bang!'**_

The front door to the motel room was kicked down, smoke pooling around the area as a man stepped inside. I leaned over, eyeing the man with interested. He had an eyepatch over his right eye, an old sour faced expression, and a holier than thou attitude going on. But what was really odd, and this takes the cake in my book, the old man was wearing a Nazi uniform and had a riding crop. I hate riding crops.

"Come out, Frau! We know you are here!" The old man's voice was made up of a thick accent, reminding me of thick foam over a frosty German beer. He stood on the door and stepped forward, eyeing the surroundings. I stayed hidden, not planning on taking on Nazis.

His shining black boots came forward again. "We have your Liebhaber, Frau! Come out now, or he will die!" The Nazi threatened, kicking over pieces of debris and ceiling.

'_Did he just say lover, how do I have a lover? And how the Hell do I know German! What the Hell is going on?'_ Now I was confused, beyond confused. I just hoped this was Gabriel's doing, otherwise what I was about to do would be suicide.

I stood, my hands above my head, as I sidled out of the kitchen. The old Nazi laid his eyes upon me and smiled, I grimaced back at him. "Let me see him." I commanded, wondering who in the blue blazes of down stairs could be my lover. Plus, I figure whoever it might be would have an idea of what was going on.

"Of course." He purred and tipped his hat at me, bowing. He then stood straight again and snapped his fingers, two other uniformed Nazi soldiers coming in through the knocked down door, a handcuffed man secured in their arms.

"Hey 'ya kiddo! Seems I'm in a bit of a sticky situation." Gabriel grinned, wearing the whole Indiana Jones get up, complete with holstered whip and dusty fedora. He smiled at me, winking, his teeth sparkling.

Of all the things I could have said right there and then, only one flew out of my mouth.

"HE IS NOT MY LOVER!"

**-X-**

_Apparently;_ 1941, July 2nd, Virginia.

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Yes. I am completely certain I do."

"You know, you got a british accent right now?"

I glared at the archangel, so very tempted to strangle him with the chains of the handcuffs I was wearing. Gabriel smiled, giving me his _'I'm-too-innocent'_ look. I sighed and rolled my eyes looking away. I was starting to regret summoning this trickster.

The both of us were in the back of a Nazi cargo carrying truck, the ones they only used during World War two. It was dusty, cold, and dark. There was also a huge scary German guy with a large rifle perched on his lap across from us, giving us the Nazi stink eye.

"I don't like this game."

"What? I thought you liked Indiana Jones?"

"Yes, but I do not want to be the sexy British researcher from England that is AKA the damsel in distress." I paused, letting that fact float around a while. "Do I, even remotely, seem like a damsel in distress to you?" I asked the angel, looking down at him and mainly at the overly large fedora on his head.

He shrugged, "Emotionally you wail like a little girl, physically you make demons piss their pants. But hey, it's a role playing game." The golden amber eyes looked back up at me again, his grin beginning to get on my nerves. "So play the role." He advised, I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Fine, just not this role." I stated whiningly, eager to get away from the Nazis. I'd really rather be captured by anyone else.

"Whatever you say, kiddo." He shrugged again, not caring about a change in scenery. "Got any where specific in mind?" He asked, snapping his fingers. The next thing I know were surrounded by white, nothing else, with both of us wearing normal clothes again, and no handcuffs. It was almost as if we were in a default room, level zero.

"No, not really." I replied, shaking my head. I really wasn't up to date on pop culture or movies, just the ones I'd seen with Monarch, Wolf, and Sora. The ones we had movie marathons of when there were no cases to worry about, the good 'ol calm days back at Hunter Manor.

I mean, how could one be up to date on movies after one loses all of their memories and has only been alive mentally for four years. Not only that, I'm a hunter, not a normal teenage kid, movie going isn't my style. Far from it. I don't go to see monster movies about actors in costumes, I see and slay the real thing.

"Any where is fine, just, no damsels in distress, 'k? Or dresses, or make out sessions, or knights, or anything overly ridicules. That too hard to ask for?" I cross my arms and watch the angel carefully, he paces the expanse of white around us, thinking. I'm put on edge by that alone.

"Ooh!" He throws his arms up, looking like a shot down teenager. He crosses his arms and pouts. "You're no fun!" A lollipop appears in his mouth then, him still pouting, upper lip stuck out. "But fine," He pulls the sucker from his lips with a '_pop'_. "Have it your way!"

"Yes, yes I shall." I nod.

Gabriel smiles mischievously and snaps his fingers.

**-X-**

"What the Hell is this?" I look down at the old black leather slayer outfit I have on, looking at the bow on my back and the sword sheathed on my side. I hold the large black fedora in my hand, very confused.

All around us it's dark, storm clouds over head, old buildings with rot and age, and dark fog every where. Everything was even in black and white, like an old time monster slaying movie.

"No!"

"Hey! You said no damsels in distress." The archangel, wearing a similar outfit to mine but less...absurd, crossed his arms again.

"I am not going to mock my own career by being apart of...of...THIS!" I motioned everywhere, the volume of my voice rising as I glared at upset amber eyes.

The angel chewed on his lip. "Van Helsing isn't that bad." He stated, looking down at the ground, defeated.

"I'm not going to fight Dracula, I'd rather fight the real Alpha Vamp." I stressed, crossing my arms, only after I threw away the fedora.

The angel sighed, "Fine." He snapped his fingers again, his eyes rolling in exasperation.

**-X-**

"The babe with the power-"

"Bite me. No."

**-X-**

"Jump Neo!"

"Screw you! I've seen how this ends!"

"But Neo-"

"Up yours Morpheus! I like you better as a detective."

**-X-**

"One ring to rule them all, one ring-"

"For me to shove up your ass! Hell no."

**-X-**

"Screw you Blade, your a vamp too!"

"Did you just decapitate Blade?"

"Hell yeah I did!"

"I am sooo not putting you anywhere near Buffy or Angel."

"Now your learning."

**-X-**

"Garaaagaaaah!"

"Shut it, Chewy! I know what I'm doing!"

_**BANG!**_

"Did you just crash the Millennium Falcon into the Death Star?"

"Yep, now Hon and Vader can just...I don't know...chill."

"Yeah, good going Luke."

"That's what happens when you put the fate of the universe in my hands."

"_Oh boy."_

**-X-**

"I'll be back."

"Naw, I don't think so."

_**BAM!**_

"What the? What did you just do?"

"I killed an annoying Californian Governor."

"Where did you even get Military Grade Explosives?"

"Well, I am from an army in the future. I'm disappointed I don't have a hand held EMP emitter, what kind of future doesn't have anti-rogue robot weapons?"

"Two words; Sky-Net."

"Who?"

**-X-**

"Nope, totally don't believe it."

"Believe what?"

"Mummies coming back to life."

"So you can handle a werewolf, vampire, changling, demi-god, skinwalker, and ghosts but not mummies?"

"No, I just refuse to believe something dead and rotting with no brain can come back to life."

"I resent that."

"Who asked you Vosloo?"

**-X-**

"A pirate's life for me-"

"I'll take that!"

"Don't want Johnny getting drunk, uh?"

"Yeah, 'cause I'm the one that deserves to be drunk!"

**-X-**

"Holy-...me! What in the name of Sigourney Weaver have you done?"

"I killed it."

"But...it's unkillable!"

"Nothings unkillable Gabe."

"But...It's the perfect organism!"

"Naw, just an annoying over grown ant."

"How...-how did you even...?"

"Easy. A lot of fire, bullets, chili powder, baking grease, grenades, nuclear fission, and sharp pointy things. Combined!"

"Okay! That's it! No more action movies for you!"

"Yippy kah yay mother fucker."

"No, not that one either."

**-X-**

"You know, this is not the proper way to kill a ghost, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're supposed to use salt and iron and-"

"Salt, for what, giving them french fries?"

"Yeah, because giant laser guns that you made in your basement makes so much more sense."

"A giant marshmallow man makes a lot of sense too, apparently."

"Shut it, Gabe, we know you ate him, end of story."

"That was extremely creepy by the way."

"Yeah, 'cause you're not creepy in the slightest Bill."

"Who's Bill?"

"You know what, screw this, I'm gonna go dig up some bones."

"Wha?"

**-X-**

"So, what do I do?"

"Whatever."

"That's a lot of chocolate."

"Have as much of it as you want."

"I don't think I have the metabolism for that."

"Seriously?"

"Um...yeah."

"You're surrounded by chocolate and candy, and all you can think about is: _'I don't have the metabolism for that' _?"

"Well, yeah. I am a Hunter, I gotta stay fit."

"You know what!"

"What?"

"YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Oh, thanks."

**-X-**

"Okay, I think you're a little too good at this."

"Hey, no security, no problem."

"Thought you weren't a thief."

"I'm not, I'm just playing one. By the way, I'm keeping the money."

"You know this wasn't a one man job, right?"

"Shut up, Oceans. Killing everyone in my way is a perfectly legitimate strategy."

"What!"

**-X-**

"You know what?" The archangel sat on a giant cube of white, towering over me as we waited in the blank slate that was his pocket dimension. We'd gone through several movies already, each lasting only a few minutes before I screwed something up.

But really, I'd been having fun. Not that I'd admit that to Gabriel though. But I don't think he likes the fact I keep ruining his fun. He's been pouting like a little kid for a while now.

"What?" I asked, lying on the blank white ground, not a care in the world. I really felt relaxed, more relaxed then I'd felt in a while. I'd really, honestly, been enjoying the annoying archangel's company.

"I've got one movie left, but I'm worried if I put you in it, that'd you completely ruin it for me." Gabriel said sadly, looking down at the ground, his head in his hands, lip jutted out. He was wearing puppy dog eyes and drooping angel wings at his side.

Something in my chest ached hearing him say that. I'd really ruined his day, preventing him from having any fun. I felt really guilty suddenly, I'd had no idea that'd I'd ruined things for him. _'I really should make it up to him.'_ I thought, sitting up to look at the archangel above me.

"I'll try really hard this time not to screw anything up." I stated, putting on a wiry smile as the puppy angel looked down at me again.

"Promise?" He asked, his face lighting up.

"Promise." I nodded, a real smile on my face now.

"Good! I think you'll enjoy this one!" Then he snapped his fingers and off we went. I was begining to be slightly envious of his power.

**-X-**

"You are crazy!" I smiled and laughed as the both of us stood on top of a float, in the middle of a parade. We sang and danced along with the music, while Gabriel basically free styled along with the songs. I couldn't help but laugh as he danced as ridiculously as possible.

"You know it!" Gabe then grabbed my hand and had me dancing along with him. For the first time in a long time it felt like there was warmth in my heart, like the black hole wasn't there, like everything was going to be okay. "I think I might have a crush on your smile, kiddo." The archangel whispered as crowds yelled and sang around us.

"What?" I stopped, my cheeks flaring up.

"Nothing." Gabriel smiled sweetly and acted as if he said nothing. But I'd heard him, I knew what he had said, and it made me feel butterflies in my stomach.

**-X-**

The ocean looked beautiful from where we sat on the brick wall along the beach. The waves washed back and forth as the over head sun reflected off the glittering blue water. Seagulls flew over us, louder then any other bird I'd ever heard before. The only thing louder then the birds was the crashing of aqua blue to tan peach sand below us.

Gabriel waved his hand and suddenly the sun was going down, fast. In the blink of an eye it was sunset and oranges, reds, yellows, blues, and purples were displayed by the mirror along the ocean shore. Suddenly, I found myself in a modest swim suit, now on the beach, my bare feet greeted by the warmth of the sandy ground.

I stood, awestruck, as I watched the small tidal waves go in and out. I'd never seen anything like this before with my own eyes, well, not that I could remember. I'd always held an admiration for nature's raw beauty, an admiration that stayed a well wrapped secret, but now it was more like pure respect.

"What 'da 'ya think?" I found Gabriel beside me when my eyes came unglued from the scenery. He was wearing a blue and white, also modest, pair of swim trunks. What wasn't modest, however, was the rest of his bare body. I found myself staring at the scenery again, anything not to be caught drooling over an angel's abs.

"It's...nice." I shrugged, trying not to convey my pure and almost uncontrollable amazement at the whole thing. This day just kept getting better and better, and oddly, I found myself undistracted by thoughts of what would happen after the twenty four hours were up.

"_Nice_? That's it? _'It's nice' _? That's all you've got to say?" Gabriel glared at me, his tone laced with agitation. "Leonardo Freak'n Da Vinci couldn't have painted it better!" He yelled, motioning towards the sunset beach. Now he sound frustrated, as if he was upset the one person he had been trying to impress all day hadn't noticed a thing he'd done...-

'_Oh.'_

"Okay, I'll admit, it's pretty damn fantastic." I smiled down at him, being completely honest. I'd really upset this guy, demi-god and archangel actually, all day. I think all he had tried to do was have fun, with me. I was just really bad at having fun, or anything that didn't include killing things.

He crossed his arms and huffed, eyes closed with an arrogant look on his face. "That's more like it! I think you have been the hardest girl to please that I'd ever met! I mean, even Hades herself was won over by my charm in minutes." Gabe stated confidently.

"Okay," I paused holding up two fingers on my hand, logic slowly creeping into my brain. "Two things." I looked Gabe in the eye, a confused look probably written all over my face. "One; Hades is a freaking woman? And two; has this been a date the entire time?" I asked, my voice raised in volume and in pitch, as I was now confused by the emotions that assaulted me at those very thoughts._ 'Did Gabriel the freaking archangel really just take me out on a date?'_

"Yes and kinda, yes." Gabriel nodded, shrugging, lollipop in his mouth again for the millionth time that day. He took it from his mouth and looked at me with an unbelieving gaze. "You mean to tell me, you hadn't realized that this entire time?" His eyebrow raised, he gave me a sideways glance.

I felt my cheeks heat up angrily. I shook my head frantically. "No!" My eyes widened and I felt sick. All of a sudden the world was a spinning roller-coaster going out of control, and I wanted off!

"Hey, chill kiddo!" Gabriel held his hands out toward me, trying to calm me down as he stepped closer. "I'm not gonna bite, this day is completely about me trying to teach you how to have some fun." He stated, motioning to the both of us as he explained. Now inches away from me, his arms crossed and a grin on his face again. "I mean," He paused, looking up at me. "For Dad's sake, you have no idea how to have any fun!" Gabe yelled unbelievingly at me.

"But," I pause, my eyes nervously wandering every where but onto the angel. Until I finally had to look at him, his nose nearly touching mine. "I have been having fun." I finally admitted, a bubbly smile coming from me, I was unable to hold it back any longer.

Gabriel smiled and for the first time it was warm and kind instead of his infamous trickster smile. "I hoped you'd say that." That's when the archangel's nose was touching mine, his hand on my arm, his feet on his tippy toes. He stopped just as I felt his breath on my lips, my heart racing. "You wanna have some real fun?" He asked, I silently nodded, my mouth dry, my eyes closed, my body frozen in anticipation.

That's when I felt warm electric air around me, like sunshine and lightning all over my bare skin. Something silky and furry feeling touched my face, it was hot and soothing, like a warm bath on a Winter day. It made my gut feel fuzzy, warm and peaceful. It was like being touched by the emotion of hope and kindness, as if those feelings had hands and were reassuring me the world was a better place.

I took a deep wonder filled breath as I opened my eyes and saw wings, feathers full of sunshine, sunsets, and gold. The feathers were fuzzy and lined up one by one, each bigger then my hand. The wings stretched out and shined from Gabriel's back, the tips coming around and touching my back, the feathers touching both sides of my face. I felt something bright inside of me, like sugar and spice and everything nice bubbling up from my once dark and cold heart. I smiled, a full blown smile that stretched from cheek to cheek. The warm feeling inside me soared.

Only then was when I realized...the archangel was kissing me. _Really_ kissing me.

'_Well...sh- sh-..shit.'_

**-X-**

**End Note: **_Another short chapter, sorry! I hope you guys thought it was funny though! And yes, there is Gabriel X romance, La GASP! So...is that okay or should I keep it down a notch? Me, I like the idea of the lovable cuddly archangel trying to sooth the kind but cold and neglected soul X-Night. I think they would make the cutest couple ever! So, who supports it, who doesn't. Either way, we'll see how far it goes, since X refuses to let anyone love her. Next chapter will be the last with Gabriel and X in the pocket dimension, but I've decided, if they become friends, he'll help X when he can. He'll have to when she finds Pandora's Box! I loved writing this! I wish it wasn't so short, but I'm in a hurry._

_Movie from first to last, referenced in this fic: Indiana Jones, Van Helsing, Labyrinth, Matrix, Lord of the Rings, Blade, Star Wars, Terminator, The Mummy, PIrates of the Caribbean, Alien, Ghostbusters, Willy Wonka, Oceans, and Ferris Bueller's Day Off._

_How many did 'ya get? Uh? And what do you expect to happen next?_


	8. Angel Touches Sooth The Weary Soul

**Author's Note: **_This is probably the last chapter you'll see for a while. T_T Sorry._

_Warning:__ Extreme fluffiness, so freaking fluffy it made me feel like I was being hugged by a fuzzy teddy bear the entire time I was writing it. No Lemons, Limes, or any other citric-y fruit. It's just hugs and kisses and cuddles...no smut what-so-ever. No angst either, unless you squint. So sorry to all the males who read this. You might lose your manliness if you do read this. Sorry again for that. But my character deserved this dang it! So, enjoy!_

"**Hell Is For Children"**

**Chapter 8: **_"Angel Touches Sooth The Weary Soul"_

Gabriel's Pocket Dimension. April 7th, 2006. On a beach.

Gabriel, the archangel of heaven, was tip toeing up to me, our noses touching, our lips meeting. He had distracted me, while he had come just that inch closer, with his huge golden glowing wings. The temperature around us dropped, yet my body heat sky rocketed. The sunset went down and a full luminescent moon rose just half way over the ocean, the blue white glow reflecting off dark starry filled water.

Compared to the moon, Gabriel's wings were in fact the sun. Shining golden rays of warm warm sunshine. The feathery tips called out to me, all I wanted to do was stroke the fuzzy little pieces of sun. I was taken aback by them, no other thoughts penetrating the lump of brain that had oozed out of my ears after seeing them.

But then his lips met mine, and the thought of wings and sunshine was thrown right out the window. His lips were warm, moist, and soft. He smashed our mouths together with grace and cunning. He grabbed hold of both my arms, pulling himself further up my body to take complete advantage of my mushed up brain. I was practically putty in his hands, and while I'd had plenty of one night stands, kissing not being new to me, the way he kissed me, the way he felt and tasted, it was so new and different that it sent shocks of sweet pleasure down my spine. His lips felt like how I thought his feathers would, and boy did he know how to use them.

I had been right, the sloppy smooch from our deal had been quick and teasing. He knew I'd want the real thing, but had my brain not been melted I'd have pushed him off by now. Because, level with me here, a Hunter and an archangel? That was as wrong as wrong could get. He was everything holy, I was definitely not. I crawled out of an alley, dead and alone, a blind monster given new sight. He was the fourth archangel of heaven, the messenger to Mary. He radiated sunlight, I wore the color black on the outside as well as I did on the inside. We were too different for this to work, and as soon as I could get my body to get moving again, I'd voice this.

Gabriel pulled back then, my eyes closed again, as I felt his warm candy coated breath fan at my warmed over cheeks. I could hear his over confident smile it was so loud. I took several deep breaths, my heart still jumping rope in my chest, as I opened my eyes.

"Well?" He asked, not even disturbed in the least. His grin was so bright and his arrogance was overwhelming. But the kindness and the innocence in his eyes was just so much more, it greatly shadowed the former characteristics. He was a good guy, just a jerk sometimes, or really a hypocritical ass, but still, he did care. He cared so much more then he'd ever let on, hiding in the shadows of Loki, instead of letting the sunlight of Gabriel shine through. I'd learned a lot about the guy in the last couple of hours, I did it through my over analyzing paranoid ability...to well, over analyze people while being overly paranoid.

"I don't think...I mean-," I paused, looking into those deep amber seas. "We shouldn't-," I motioned to the two of us. "I mean...I don't deserve-" My tongue was getting tied now, I had completely forgotten what I was trying to say, like the words vanished from my skull. _'Well ...shit.'_ I stopped and just gazed at the short trickster who was wearing a huge smile. My heart, as well as other places on my body that I will never mention, swelled. "The Hell with it!" I grabbed the back of the angel's neck, grasping light brunette strands of hair, and jerked the angel forward, before I could even think. My body was doing it on it's own, pulling at darker, thicker, parts of hair on the angel's head so he couldn't get away as I took control of the next kiss I forced him into.

Then, well basically, we started making out, and let me tell you, it was my own little slice of heaven, and no, I'm not telling you any of the details!

**-X-**

"That was-"

"Amazing, spectacular, incredible, paralyzingly great, the best most fantastic sex you've ever had?" The archangel looked over at me, his eyebrows raising up and down rapidly, a deep purr coming from his chest as he looked at me predatorily. Only red silk sheets covered his man parts, the rest he stretched out and showed off.

I glared at him pointedly. "The word I was looking for was; wrong." I sighed and turned over on my back, just so I could glare at the ceiling instead of the angel I just had sex with.

We had made out on the beach, then had our first romp in ancient Rome, then foreplay in World War two Paris, teasing in Italy, kinky stuff in a castle in medieval Ireland, then had our last go in a fancy hotel in the future.

The hotel we were in now was amazing. The bed was big enough for an elephant and it felt like you were sleeping on a literal cloud. The walls would change to any scenery, or type of presentation, you wanted. All you had to do to change it, or get anything else you asked for, was talk to the genius computer built into the room. Not that we needed it, Gabriel could just zap anything he wanted into existence anyway.

The bed, was in fact, thanks to Gabriel's tacky taste in romance, a giant heart. The sheets on it were completely made out of silk, cool to the touch and the smoothest thing you'd ever feel. They were draped over my naked form, my long curly hair laying on the front of the pillow made of angel feathers. The whole bed smelled of sex, Old Spice, and archangel. To be clear, archangel smells like sunshine, grass after a rainy day, and warm breezes from a cold mountain top. I kinda hated it that Gabe covered his natural scent with expensive cologne. The cologne clung to the inside of my nostrils like a stench, but his natural scent was flowing and like a soothing tease.

The sex, as expected, had been incredible. Gabriel was very well practiced, and I gave him the one thing none of his other partners ever had, I was able to touch and tease his soft warm newly sunset colored wings. A bit of an FYI; angel wings are extremely sensitive. Even more sensitive then their perspective gender parts. I had a good laugh at that when Gabriel had pouted at me for touching his wings and making him swoon like a woman.

But, the sex wasn't just incredible, it was fun, and I've never been able to say that before. All of my one night stand partners, before tonight, were just people. People I met at a bar, got drunk with, then woke up next to. Originally, it was hard to find a partner, because I looked too young. Then I started wearing my hair down when I went to bars, and bam, I got more partners then I could handle. I was told I was good, I had skilled hands that wove in and out of skin like magic. The real reason why I'm so good is because I can read people, the same way I can see supernatural visages, is the same way I can see into a human soul. Oddly enough though, I can only see into a human soul when I'm intimately connected to them. It's like; when we're having sex, that person relaxes and lets down the barrier that usually protects their feelings and emotions. When that barrier is gone I can see inside of them. At first it was a creepy feeling, seeing inside a soul, but then I realized I could use it to my advantage. Not in a bad way though, I use that ability to make them feel better. I can see their insecurities, and I whisper to them compliments to boost their self confidence. The next day they walk away feeling better about themselves, and I still feel just as sick and messed up.

I help people, yeah, but with a cost to myself. I knew that, but being with someone, having them there to share themselves, made me feel better. It made the real world go away, the pain from the memories and loneliness. It made me feel like I wasn't alone, like I wasn't a monster, and that I'm normal. But then I wake up and the spell is broken, and I'm the weary Hunter, who's not even good enough to protect what little family she has. Sex was a getaway, just like drinking was for me, and just like drinking, I had no preference over partners. Male or female, as long as I got the high, and they left. I'd wake up in the same world, but at least that night I was some where far far away.

But being with Gabriel was different, I just wanted to lay here with him, in this bed, and never get up. Because, being with Gabriel, made me feel so good, and I didn't have to sacrifice any part of myself to be with -...yet it was wrong. He was an angel and I could never measure up. I was to afraid that I'd fall for him, he'd think of me just as another human, and I'd never see him again. I couldn't take the pain of being shattered all over again. I needed to stay strong, especially right now, for Sora. I couldn't get emotionally attached, or get emotional at all.

"Wrong?" Gabriel sounded hurt, confused, as he sat up to look at me. Now none of him was covered, the silky sheets slinking off of him. I refused to look at his face, because I could tell from his voice, that he had those amber puppy dog eyes out again. "Emerald eyes," He called to me, my nickname getting an upgrade, as during our first romp together he had told me my eyes matched that of the first emerald in existence exactly.

The compliment had confused me, but I liked it non-the-less. It was much better then any of the other petty feminine nicknames my other partners had given me. This nickname described a part of me, didn't belittle me, and was a compliment all in one.

"Look at me." Gabriel commanded but did not demand, his voice still sounded hurt, his tone gentle and loving. I did want to look at him, I really did, but I couldn't, I needed to end this now. Even now it started to hurt, like someone squeezing my insides. I hated it, I hated the fact it had to be this way, but I just couldn't trust him. Or anyone else for that matter, but I guess that's what got me into this mess to begin with.

Suddenly I felt a shift, I blinked and Gabe's naked form was on top of me, caging me to the bed with his chest and arms. His facial expression was sad, hurt, confused, just like I thought. His amber eyes looked into me, like I knew an angel could, and he frowned.

"What's the matter Emmy?" Another new nickname from emerald. Gabriel looked down at me, now he looked like he was trying to sympathize. Running away from who you are and your emotions, it's something we can both relate with. But here, right here and now, together, we were running from nothing. Now though, I was running from him. Clearly, from his expression, I could tell, he didn't like that.

I looked away again, at the wall that displayed a tropical forest, with free flowing streams and a soothing rainfall. A pressure was put on my chest, I knew it was Gabriel's matching mine, fitting on top of me. I could feel his heart beat match mine, as he looked down at me quizzically. "You know what's the matter." I answered, my tone cold as I tried to push him away, but he wouldn't have any of that. He grabbed my arms at my side and held them down, hovering over me again, the warmth from his skin on mine gone.

"Yeah, well, I want you to tell me anyways." He stated gruffly, now cupping my chin in his hands to pull my face closer to his. We were eye to eye again then, nearly nose to nose. "Look at me and tell me why this is wrong." He demanded, his wings, now that I noticed them again, flaring out behind him. Now, instead of sunshine or sunset colors, it was the color of tan white light.

I just watched his wings, one swooping down, to my right, the tip of the feathers caressing my cheek. The warmth it emitted was calming, like warm ocean waves washing over me. Suddenly, I felt bad for calling this wrong. It wasn't wrong, not necessarily, it just wasn't right. I felt guilt pooling in my gut, instead of the black hole over my heart. The wings continued to caress my face gently, lovingly, until they started making their descent down. My eyes widened.

"No!" I jumped up, scooting away from the angel, a mischievous smile on his face again. But it was already to late, the tips of his wings, they began tickling my sides incessantly. I started laughing, crying out for him to stop, but he didn't, and I ended up with my butt nearly over the edge of the bed. I grabbed onto silken red covers for dear life, trying not to fall over the bed.

"Now, tell me again, why is this wrong?" Gabriel smiled at me, the trickster shining through in his amber golden eyes. He didn't stop tickling me either, even when tears started falling down my face from how hard I was laughing.

"I'm...hahahahahahahaha- sorry- hahahahahahaha. Please-hahahahaha-stop!" I tried to talk, grabbing at my sides now as they felt they were about to split. All ill feelings I had been feeling earlier vanished like that. Gone, and now I couldn't stop smiling for the archangel. This was what I meant earlier, when I said sex was fun with this angel. He knew exactly what to do to make me feel better.

When the wings stopped tickling, the archangel flung himself at me, throwing us both off the bed, just for him to tackle me to the floor, planting kisses on my neck and mouth hysterically. "Apology accepted Emmy!" He just kept kissing me, over and over, gently, him raring to go another round again.

When the angel finally did stop, I swung my arms around him, turned him over so I was on top, and cuddled him to death. I pressed our noses together in eskimo kisses, then pressed my cheeks into the side of his neck, and then hugged my body to his chest. My heart just melted into goo while being around the playful winged trickster. I felt...better, warm, at peace. It was really nice. My little slice of Heaven indeed. But outside of this Heave no one, and I mean NO ONE, would know this transpired, or even that my cold heart could in fact be melted into goo. I had a rep to protect.

It was a few hours later, we found ourselves back on the bed, my head in the angel's lap as he messed with my hair, that Gabe began to talk again. "You know, your twenty four hours are up." He stated, whispering it into my ears. His tone was gentle, but conveyed a slight sadness.

I looked back up at him and blinked. What did he expect me to say? That I'd rather stay here? Well, I would, but he knew I couldn't. I had to go before Sora, Monarch, and Wolf got too upset about me being gone. I had to take care of them, it was my job. I had responsibilities. I wanted to stay with the angel but I couldn't.

"What do we do?" I asked, analyzing his solemn expression. He twisted curls on my head gently, the color of his wings changing to early morning sunrise colors. It was so very melancholy.

"What do you want to do?" He asked, not moving or looking at me, his voice sounding far away as his eyes were half lidded.

"It's not fair for you to ask me that." I state bluntly, still gazing up at the archangel, watching his twitching wings. He seemed distant, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was half asleep. In that bliss like state where your so tired, but not sleepy, and your really tired from doing something you like a lot. If I wasn't so upset I would smile at the thought that I'd tuckered out an angel with my sexual prowess.

"Do you want to stay?"

"Yes."

"But you can't."

I glared at the angel, him still not looking at me, a small smile pressed to his lips. "I-"

"Because you have to protect your little rag-tag family." He said this happily, now looking down at me, brightness in his amber eyes. It almost looked like pride as he smiled at me, his hands now just gently ruffling my hair. "You should."

"I should?" I looked at him quizzically, an eyebrow raised, as I slowly sat up. I was a bit sad at the lack of angel hands on me, but the warmth was still there, the red sheets wrapped around me.

"Protect them." He explained, leaning over to me to plant his face in my neck this time. He snuggled his nose up to the skin under my chin, a blissful look on his face. "As much as I'd love to keep you here," He paused, sighing. "I think what you're doing is right. Protecting your family. I wish I'd done the same."

"You miss them?" I asked, my hand coming up to pet the back of Gabriel's head. He nodded into my neck, then got up and placed himself in my lap. His wings wrapped around the both of us like a cocoon made of sunshine. This exchange of body heat, soft touches, and cuddles felt like a sad and long-full goodbye almost. It made me feel a ting of sadness.

"I wished I'd stayed, but...I just couldn't stand the fighting anymore." He explained, sharing the statement like a heated secret. He had explained to me already about his brothers and sisters, and how he did indeed care about them. Originally, the explanation for him leaving Heaven was that he wanted to have some fun. I figured that was a lie, no one leaves a family they care about as much as Gabriel does his, just for fun.

"Fighting?" The word stumbled out of my mouth before I could think. It reminded me of mine and Sora's relationship, and a brick wall suddenly hit me.

**-X-**

"_Ahem." Sora pretended to cough in her hand. She had turned around since I last looked up, losing myself in my thoughts. She looked at me, curiosity and that nagging worry in her eyes. Since day one Sora had been looking out for me, I knew better then to believe it was the other way around. "Penny for your thoughts?" She asked nicely, trying to start the hardest conversation of my life._

"_No." I deadpanned bluntly. I crossed my arms and went to sit on the bed. "We've talked about this before Sora-"_

"_No, you refused to talk and I tried to get you to! That's not talking X!" Sora argued immediately, her voice already raising as she stood. "I'm tired of this secrecy bullshit!"_

"_To fucking bad." I quickly interrupted her, coldly. I couldn't even look at her then, I had to look down and at the bed, avoiding her frustrated gaze. "It's my decision to keep the past buried," Then I did look up at her, and this time it was me analyzing her. "I suggest you do the same." There was an air of arrogance and despair to my words, the black hole inside of me twisted into the storm that wanted to break through to the surface._

**-X-**

Gabriel snuggled closer to me while I wasn't paying attention, he then started playing with my ear, and even though I wanted to feel guilty and sad, I couldn't. Not while angel hands were touching me so playfully. I smiled sadly at the angel and tackled him back down to the bed. He still wore that blissful look on his face as I kissed him.

"Just apologize," Gabriel suddenly stated, his hand holding my chin, his other hand in my hair. "She'll forgive you." He said warmly, his full attention then going to mussing up my hair completely.

I grinned ear to ear at that statement. I then nuzzled my nose to the archangel's neck and just kept smiling as I felt his warmth and took in his scent. "I know." That fact alone made me so happy. Sora would always forgive me.

"So," Gabriel placed a sloppy kiss on my chin. "A second round before you go?"

I grinned, nodding. "Yeah, as soon as you tell me something."

"Yes." He answered before I could even ask the question, his tone quite confident. "I'll bug you and visit you whenever, and if you ever need some Trickster's advice, I'm just a prayer away, Emerald eyes." The archangel smiled smugly, as if there was nothing I could do to stop him. Which was true, and really, I wouldn't try to anyways.

So, with that stated there was no reason to voice my next concern. We were friends, me and the archangel. Buddies, nothing else. It was simple, and I liked it that way. We weren't in love, we didn't have crushes on each other. We were just lonely, and we liked being lonely together. Being friends with an angel would definitely have it's advantages. The sex though, well, that was probably a one time deal.

So, one last time before we parted, that sounded like a good idea. Me, having sex with an archangel, who would'a thunk it? Not me.

But if there was anything I learned today it was that...Sora deserved to know the truth, or at least some of it. I never wanted her to get hurt like this again, so I'd do whatever it took to make sure she didn't. I swore I would. I'd tell Sora everything.

**-X-**

**End Note: **_Yep, another really short chapter. Sorry, like I said I'm typing these out in a hurry. Not really a cliffhanger though is it? We got some good feel-y time and if you know my writing well enough you know, when something really good happens, something ten times as horrible follows. Like a giant looming shadow. Ain't that nice? I'm thinking, the opening of Pandora's Box, the cage of some of the worst things in existence, is good right? I can't wait to start working on that. But until then, I leave you with warm fuzzy feelings!_


	9. Saving Me No Knights In Shining Armor

**Author's Note: **_Okay this is the last chapter I'll be writing on my Mac, then I'll be using my PC. You might notice there is a difference between the two, being as I'm used to my Mac far more then my PC, I've used the writing program on it more then on my Tosh._

_This chapter is basic flashback and present stuff, next chapter will begin Pandora's Box chronicles. I'll have a lot of fun with that! But for now, enjoy!_

FYI: _If there is anything you'd like me to add, or certain ideas about Pandora's Box, please tell me!_

"**Hell Is For Children"**

**Chapter 9: **_"Saving Me; No Knights In Shining Armor."_

Colorado, Outside of Denver. 2005, April 13th.

I was drunk, slobberingly so. The road curved, my bike tilted, the handle bar touching the ground creating sparks. I jerked to the other side, the bike tilting back as I felt dizzy, light headed. The sky was pitch black, threatening rain as I made my way back to the abandon house I had been staying at.

A dirt road came up, I went to the right, crossing in front of a minivan as I did. The headlights and noise of screeching woke me up a bit. The car honked angrily as my tires met dirt. I flipped off the driver, swerving my bike over to stop for a second, then headed down the path, swerving back again. It was a ways down the path, where the house was. I stopped out front, then literally fell off my bike before turning the key.

I leveled myself and propped my arms up on the bike. I looked over the seat, my lower body sprawled out on the ground, while my hands shakingly took the keys out of the ignition. After I did that, I pocketed the keys and crawled up to the porch. I grabbed the door handle and steadied myself, standing up again, before opening the door.

I walked inside the dusty, dark, moldy house. I used the walls to keep myself up as I trudged and tripped my way inside. I could barely stay on my own two feet I was so smashed, I just wanted to curl up on a comfy surface and go to sleep.

As I made my way into the living room, I heard a noise. It was the sound of floor boards bending, like a boot stepping over loose ground. I spun around, one hand pulling out the pistol at my side as quickly as possible, not even stumbling due to my inebriation. A quick draw, spin, and my other arm flailed as I did. Too many times was I in a situation where my life was endanger for me not to be prepared at all turns.

The noise sounded again, and I backed myself into a wall, or rather a window, my gun in my hands. The hand holding the pistol was as steady as could be, the rest of me felt like I was about to throw up. Which, to be fair, I was.

Four figures came out of the darkness then, grinning from ear to ear, darkness in their eyes. The lead one was tall, muscular, dark hair and darker eyes. He wore a red shirt and open casual dress suit. The others looked like junkies with ripped up clothes and long hair. I tried to use my ability to see if they were demons, but every time I tried to it'd flare out before I could see anything. I was so drunk and turned around that I couldn't concentrate enough to use the ability.

"Well, well, well." The lead guy said, combing his dark hair back with his hand, a smug look on his face. He stepped closer, still a few feet away. The floor boards creaked as he did. "Azazel said you were impressive." The man trailed off, a strangely accented lisp in his voice. "But you just look like a drunk human whore to me." He stated a shrug to his shoulders as he analyzed me. The three other men with him grunted their agreement like dogs to the call.

That proved that he was a demon though, but not wether or not if he was a Fallen. If he was a Fallen I had no chance what-so-ever standing up to him. But in my current state, wether or not he was a Fallen, I had no chance of standing up to him. My only chance was to get away. If I hadn't been so drunk I would have been terrified, sweating bullets, brain in over drive. But since I was drunk I was only lightly panicking, trying to think with my brain right now was like stirring wet cement with a stick. Almost impossible. I just took even breaths, my eye lids drooping as I became so very tired. My gun was still out, but my arm was getting heavy.

I was in so deep I was drowning without even knowing it.

Suddenly, the sound of a switch blade caught my attention. My eyes opened automatically, my pupils widening as my sights shot straight to the weapon at question. The lead demon was holding a long bowie knife like switch blade. He held it testingly in his hands as he looked up at me, sneering. "Am I boring you?" He asked, an undertone laced with venom and anger. Before I could blink, my reflexes slowed down so incredibly by intoxication, the switch blade was in my gut, digging deeply into my skin. Blood trickled then gushed out like a river, out from right below my stomach where I had been stabbed. The pistol dropped from my hands and I cried out in pain, my scream reaching new heights.

The lead demon suddenly had a hand full of my hair and was pulling my head closer to his mouth. He whispered harshly into my ear as he experimentally played with the knife in my gut. "Is this exciting enough for you? Do I have your attention now?" He pushed the knife deeper, pulling on my hair, and I screamed again, now completely sober.

"Please..." I tried to beg, but the pain was too much, I could barely keep my eyes open for a completely different reason now. It felt like the hottest thing in the world, something like lava, was sticking inside of me. Like it was poking and prodding at all of my insides, the burn lasting for eternity. If the demon hadn't been holding me, I would have been passed out on the ground by now.

"You know," The demon said wistfully, pulling the knife slightly out just to slam it back in again. It felt like the knife might have nicked my pelvic bone, I guess I don't have to say, I screamed. "I haven't been allowed to have any fun lately." He pulled the knife out, slammed it back in. "So I think," I could feel and smell his toxic sulfuric breath on my cheeks, I gaged on it as he pulled a handful of my hair out of my head. Then I screamed again. "I'll have some fun with you. Azazel only said to make sure you didn't come back into the picture, nothing about _how_ you didn't come back into the picture." He let go of me and stepped back, the knife in my gut left inside as I crumbled to the ground. As soon as I hit the floor, I screamed at an ear shattering pitch, then passed out.

If you had asked me to explain how much pain I was in when I first ran into that demon, on a scale from one to ten, I'd say one hundred. He was, after all, the head torturer of Hell itself.

**-X-**

2004, June 10th. Some hotel in some small town somewhere.

It was raining, heavily. The liquid from the dark and cloudy sky pelted the window like fists knocking against an oak door. It slid down the clear glass and gathered at the bottom, sliding off the window pane as more gathered where it left. I was just that bored, to the point where watching rain was my preferred past time.

I'd watch the TV in the hotel room, but the lightning from the storm had knocked the electricity out. I'd play around with something else in the room, but John told me not to do anything while he was gone. That is actually exactly what he said, don't do anything.

You know me, I never disobey John, not then anyways.

It was another one of those days where John would disappear for days at a time, not explaining where he was going or why, and then come back tired and drunk. He always took his journal with him too and told me to stay put every time. Of course, where else would I go? I had no money and no transport. All I had was me, myself, and I. So basically, I was slowly spiraling into insanity, _yeah_. I'd watch paint dry if I could, anything to not be totally bored.

Most people would take a nap at this instance but I'd rather not sleep just to have nightmares of things trying to kill me. I never slept unless I knew John was near by, it just made me feel better.

The wind whipped up then, tree branches clanged against the window, stones hit the roof and scattered the panels. Lightning crashed, the rain poured on stronger, and the walls jittered in and out.

I felt my hair stand up, fear washing over me like a cold bucket of water. I felt tears pricking my eyes, fear like that of a five year old's took hold of me and gripped me tightly. I slinked myself quickly under the bed, like a kitten running from a loud noise, and curled up into a fetal position underneath it.

I was mentally two at this time, so I hadn't learned how to fully control my emotions again yet. Where usually with amnesia you'd just lose all of your memories, I lost memories and the ability to do some mental and emotional things.

Demons I could kill, vamps I could be-head, shifters I could rip apart, monsters I could shoot. Storms threatening to kill me with fear of the unstoppable, that I could do nothing against, that I could not handle. I was helpless, and I hated being helpless.

The room shook, quaking. Things scattered about and broke, the roof ripping off it's hinges. The bed I was hiding under flew up in the air, following the other string of items being carried away by a great wind. A tornado.

My eyes widened, my skin crawled, my heart stopped. I was starring up at the heart of the storm, the eye of the tornado. Yet, there wasn't a scratch on me, and I was still completely stable on the ground. How, was beyond my understanding, and really, I couldn't careless how or why. But all I could think was I was going to die, because John left me. I knew he wouldn't come rushing in like my knight in shining armor, because he was with someone far more important to him. He was with his son.

"Please..." I cried, sobbing into myself as I held my body in another fetal position, rocking back and forth. It was starting to get to hard to breath, and all I could do was shake and tremble like a little leaf in the wind. "Please..." I begged to know one, just begging in general. If there was a God, I knew he was listening, but he most likely decided to ignore me. "I don't...-I d-don't want to...-to die!" I yelled with all my heart, crying out, the storm making my shouting sound like whispers on the wind.

"NIGHT!"

**-X-**

Colorado, Outside of Denver. 2005, April 14th.

"You know," The demon, now named Alistair, paused. He flexed the blood covered knife in his hands. "You are unbelievably-..._sturdy_. For a human, that is. Really," He paused again, putting the knife down on the table, beside all of his other blood covered torture instruments. The bastard had brought them with him when he ambushed me, he had planned all of this from the start. "You should be dead by now, you've bled gallons." He picked up another instrument, something that looked like a small pitch fork. It was the only clean instrument laid out on the table. "You're just so very... _different_. And because of that, this has been just so much fun! I can't wait until you're down stairs, I'll get to break you inch by inch, day after day, year after year, and maybe, just maybe, you'll become another of my protégés."

Alistair's tone was just so chipper, happy, he really loved his job. It had been almost twenty four hours since he started, he hadn't stopped since, not once. I had more cuts, bruises, slashes, scraps, and holes in me then I could count. I was happy to say my body had gone numb hours ago thanks to blood lose. Yet, for some odd unfathomable reason, I wasn't dead. I was slightly more insane and now most likely scarred for life, but not dead. But at this point, I really wish I was. Sooner or later I was going to die, that was fact, but I wished I'd died hours ago instead.

There was sunlight popping in through the broken boarded up window. It was morning, and the little bit of sun that could come into the dark and dreary house, was blinding me. The stench and smells of my own blood put my broken nose out of use. I'd smell blood forever now. My broken and bleeding ears would always ring from this point on, _and_ now, when it rained, I'd have a limp and a swollen ankle.

My lungs were not only dry, but raw from how much I had screamed. I screamed until blood started bubbling past my lips. _Blood_ was, in fact, still leaking from me, dribbling down my chin like I was a drooling child. My wrists were bloodied as well, from where the ropes were tied tightly around them. The rope kept me on my feet, the other side tied to a pipe above my head. My arms had gone numb far sooner then the rest of my body, as I had been holding them up this entire time. No matter how much I pulled down on the rope, nothing would budge, not the pipe or the rope. So I was stuck, screwed, doomed, dead meat hanging, however you wanted to put it. Just plan dead. But, I suppose, I'm far too used to these types of situation.

Alistair walked over to me, the coat he had had discarded hours ago, his sleeves rolled up, his hands covered in blood. My blood. He held the pitch fork tool in his hand, his wandering eyes analyzing me. Before I could blink, Alistair had brought the tool down, and as hard as possible, shoved it into my shoulder blade. My neck strained upwards as I went to scream, but I couldn't. Blood gushed from the wound and my lips, dripping down into the huge red puddle below me.

"You know," Alistair looked at the wound proudly, smiling like a maniac. "Azazel said you saw his," He rolled his shoulders and motioned with his hand to his back. "Used-to-be feathers." He tugged the pitch fork in my shoulder testingly, my eyes rolled back and I winced. I was biting down on my tongue now, and if I wasn't careful, I'd bite my tongue off.

He suddenly grabbed my chin, non-to-gently, he rotated my head to where I was looking at him. The sweat from my brow dripped down, my hair clinging to my head. My hair was still short back then, but after Alistair, I now have a strange patch on my head where the length doesn't match the rest of my hair. Thanks to Sora, it's barely noticeable anymore.

"Can you see mine?" He asked, his black eyes showing. If I could speak I would have told him many many different things. Very very nasty things that I could see, all of it a lie of course. Because, right now, with all the pain flowing through my system, I couldn't concentrate in the slightest. I could barely keep my eyes opened, or even stay conscious. I most definitely could not use my ability.

"Well-"

"ALISTAIR!" The demon was cut off suddenly by the sound of someone roaring his name. He backed away from me, a puzzled and slightly worried look on his face. He glanced at me, smiling.

"Now, don't go anywhere. I want you to stay right there, being beautiful." He mocked as he plucked the tool from my shoulder, I arched back in pain, and heard him discard the device on the table. He then walked out of the room, when he did I heard shouting, then barking, then blood curdling screams. I had no idea what took place behind those walls, but I prayed that it ended with Alistair limping back to Hell on half a leg.

I expected a good many things to come through that arch way when everything went silent. What I didn't expect was another high level demon, striding in as if he just won an Emmy. His suit lightly stained with blood, he wiped it off gently, and turned to me.

"Ello, love. I hope I wasn't interrupting _anything_." Crowley, or the demon that had introduced himself to me at the bar was who walked in. Black suit, tie, and all. He smiled confidently, his hands in his pockets as he walked around the room. He picked up a knife and I gulped, wondering what he was planning on doing with that. Suddenly, Crowley wasn't in front of me anymore and just as suddenly I heard a knife being taken to the ropes above my head.

My muscles went lax and if Crowley's arm hadn't slung itself around my waist I would have tumbled right to the ground. The demon held me up as I began to vomit, he let me go and I caught myself with my hands and knees. I gagged and gagged, throwing up gallons more of blood and alcohol. It seemed like forever before I finally stopped, my body heaving, on fire, and sweat covered. I was sick and it felt like I was finally dying.

"Eh uh," Crowley sounded behind me, trying to pick me up again as he shook his head. "Not your time to die yet, love." He lifted me up, tossing my arm over his shoulder to help steady me as we walked. He helped me walk outside, a cold breeze meeting my face perfectly. I took in deep breaths of clean rich forest air, so very happy to be out of the house that was now etched into my memory as my Hell on Earth.

Something was pushed into my grasp, I blinked at it before realizing, Crowley was handing me a bottle of cold water. I pushed away from the demon, my back landing against the outside wall of the house harshly, before I hysterically twisted the top of the bottle. My hands shook so much, it took me a while before I could finally get the top of the bottle off. When I did I chugged the water like a mad horse dying of thirst, but before I could drink it all, it was yanked away from me.

"Don't." Crowley stated bluntly, holding the bottle in his hands. He made the bottle go away and I swallowed down the water trying to come back up. Blood and stomach acid now coated my throat, but the water had been an amazing reprieve from both. What I wondered was, why was this demon being nice to me?

"Why...w-why...d-d-did...y-y-" My throat closed up as I tried to speak, my back against the wall as I watched the demon closely. It hurt to do anything at this point, I just wanted to either be covered in cold water, or in a soft bed. I knew though, it would be days before I was healed up.

"Because love, I'm hiring you to be my champion."

And to be honest, after he saved me from such a horrible almost-death, there was really no way I could say no. But, really really, he saved me from more then that. He gave me a place to stand when I had no where else to. He helped me start my live over again. Even though he's a demon, and I hate him for that, when he wants to be he can be a good guy. I have learned though, he's only a good guy when he gets something from it. When he's good to me he just calls it taking care of his Champion. Whatever that means.

**-X-**

2004, June 10th. Some hotel in some small town somewhere.

"Night!" It was John's voice, calling out to me through the storm. I peaked my head above my knees and uncurled myself from the fetal position I had been in. I saw him, coming in through the door, an almost impossible action as the tornado drew closer.

"Night!" John, looking far more disheveled then usual, held his arm out, his hand trying to grip mine. "Night, grab on!" He yelled trying to reach out to me.

The wind blew the tears from my eyes as I went against it, trying to grab onto John. The wind picked up again, and just as I grabbed John's hand, the wind picked me up. When it did John went with me. I closed my eyes tightly as I was suddenly pulled into the cyclone. Numbness and fear racked my body, my heart bounding faster and harder then I'd ever felt it before.

"Night!" I heard John's voice again, but this time it was close to me, and then I felt his hands on my face. I opened my eyes to see him, right there, next to me. The wind had pushed us closer, and when I finally noticed this, I grappled onto him, hugging him as tightly as I could at his waist. I trembled and shook heavily and he petted at my hair as we flew around in the air. His heart beat wasn't even heavy, John wasn't panicking at all. I looked back up to stare into his eyes, they weren't hazel like they usually were though, they were speckled with gold.

I gasped as I saw this, the breath taken from my lungs. John smiled down at me, his smile warm and peaceful. "Go freely ad herald peace." I heard the clearly not-John say, he whispered yet it was the loudest thing I'd ever heard. He touched my forehead and instantly everything went black.

The next day I woke up beside the real John, who explained he had found me there, on the motel bed, after he had come back from a Hunt. He had heard about the tornado but had no way to get to me. He thought for sure I was dead after several days of not knowing where I was, him not being able to find me in the rubble that was the motel I had been in. After I explained what happened to John he never mentioned that incident again, but I wondered, if that thing wasn't him, then what was it?

**-X-**

April 7th, 2006. Deadwood, South Dakota. Deadwood General Hospital.

I walked into the hospital calmly, still not over my happy high. I was taking it in, everything around me, my life in general. So many near near-death experiences, each one closer then the next. That shot from the tulpa at Sora was met for me, but it missed. I knew something was watching me, protecting me. There had to be, there was no doubt about that. What it was was really the question, and why was it protecting me? It had to be something powerful, so why would it even care if I lived or died? While this did concern me, it was at the back of my mind. All I cared about was seeing Sora well again.

I assured myself though, that I would in fact search out this being and question it extensively. But until then I'd have to go without knowing.

I walked down the hall, dressed in a black hoodie as Sora still had my leather jacket. I turned the corner and came to Sora's room. I stood outside the door and took a deep breath. I could hear Monarch, Wolf, and Sora talking. I heard them saying something about my disappearance and where I might have gone to. Sora's tone sounded worried when she spoke, not one iota of pain or anger held within it. I smiled at this, just about to walk inside...when I was stopped by my cellphone vibrating in my pocket. I swore under my breath and took the phone from my pocket and flipped it open.

_From Crowley:_

_We need to talk. NOW._

I snarled and pocketed the phone again. I felt sadness at the pit of my stomach as I sighed and turned away from Sora's room, beginning the trek to leave the hospital. I put my hands in my pockets and turned back as I stood at the front door of the hospital. I decided to leave Sora, Monarch, and Wolf a message before I left. It assured them that I'd be back, and that I was very sorry for leaving them..._again_.

Little did I know that what Crowley had for me would be the domino that started a chain reaction. He would give me the thing that lead me to the person that answered all my questions, then answered some questions I never had. It would lead me to the reason why I was even alive. It would also get me into the deepest shit I've ever been in.

'_I'm sorry guys, duty calls.'_

**-X-**

**End Note: **_I promise next chapter will be epic, and long. But yay! Sora's okay and now you know the real reason why X works for Crowley. Also when X needs help she always has an archangel to call down. Although he might get into more trouble then he'll get her out of. So I'll start working on the Pandora's Box chapters as soon as I can, but I'll tie that in with the end of season two. 'Cause I gotta feeling X will need Bobby Singer's help and Ellen will recommend him! ^_^ YAY BOBBY!_

_Idjit__._


	10. Planning A Rescue

**Author's Note: **_Okay so this chapter Night will probably run into Sam and Dean, 'cause I thought Sam might need some help in ColdOak. I think that would be a good point for my character to get introduced to the brothers. But that doesn't mean she'll stick to them like glue, she has her own hunts to deal with. Another thing, I've decided to postpone the Pandora's Box chapters, sorry!_

_Enjoy!_

_Also thanks to Britt and Brandon for reviewing! I love you guys! _

"**Hell Is For Children"**

**Chapter 10: **_"__A long road to run; but this rescue will be done!"_

**April 10th, 2006.**

Crowley's text message had set me on edge. I didn't understand what could be so urgent that I had to come right now, to his mansion. Something was up, something big for him to be worried and in a hurry. Crowley's never been on his toes in his entire life, that is, until now. He knew something, bad _bad_ news.

I could sense it when I walked into his door.

I made my way down the expensively carpeted floor and into Crowley's living room, where he was leaning over the fireplace with a glass of scotch in his hand. He sloshed the glass back and forth as his demon eyes seemed distant. Usually he'd know I was there and be ready to get to work instantly, but lately he seemed so…long full. Demons weren't long full, but Crowley seemed so different from the other demons I had…_killed_. Now that difference shined through. Someone like Crowley was only long full when they knew the good days were ending soon.

"Crowls?" I had my extra jean jacket flung over my shoulder as I wore a black hoodie. My leather jacket was still with Sora back at the hospital. Jean jackets were horrible things to wear while riding motorcycles though; they tried to fly of your shoulders mid ride. Really, that was to an extreme when you were going eighty in a fifty zone.

Crowley turned around, noticing me then. When he did he straightened himself out and put down his glass on an in-table. He walked over to me and patted me on the shoulder. I nodded, knowing exactly what that movement meant. When Crowley wished to discuss something private with me, away from prying demon ears, he beckoned me to his study. Occasionally, Crowley will tell me something he really shouldn't, or give me an assignment that he doesn't want anyone else knowing about. These were very serious moments, not to be taken lightly. The fact Crowley had that type of trust in me astonished me beyond words. But it'd been a year since I started working with the man-demon. Our hate/trust relationship had grown.

I followed Crowley to his study, down the hall. I walked inside and he shut the door behind me, heading straight for the mini bar afterwards. He was stressed, so stressed he was actually trying to get drunk. He usually only drank to sample the taste of whatever fancy scotch he had, but right now he downed it like a lonely man in a bar trying to forget his past. Now I was really on edge, what did Crowley need to tell me?

"Okay." I put both my hands in a motion to make him stop drinking and talk to me. "If you don't tell me what's up, I'm going to be talking swigs of that scotch myself!" To that Crowley poured me a glass and put it on his desk in front of me. I thanked him with a nod of my head and downed the glass just as he did. "But, seriously, what's with all the drama all of a sudden? Satan got your tail?" I asked sarcastically; worry eating away my gut like acid.

"You remember I told you the end of the whole bloody world was nigh? Well, I was right, but it's happening sooner than I thought." Crowley stated very seriously, dark dread in his tone as he downed another glass of scotch.

I felt a breath catch in my throat as I held the crystal scotch glass in my hand. I couldn't believe it, the world was ending? How long did I have? Was Satan gonna come and slaughter us or something? I wasn't really up to par with apocalyptic knowledge. Should I be worried about Wolf, Monarch, and Sora? Not that I wasn't always worried about them anyways. I really never could catch a break.

I look back up to the demon from where my eyes had fallen. I placed the crystal glass back on his desk gently. "Why are you telling me this?" I spin the glass on the desk as I feel the black hole in my heart spin. The world was ending, was Crowley just trying to warn me? Why?

"Because there's nothing I can do about it." Crowley admits, sloshing his cup again as he looked out his study's window. The moon was high above his estate, shining proudly and full on this night. Everything seemed long full now, as if the world itself knew the end was near. It made me shudder.

"Then why….. THE HELL ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS!" I yelled, anger, sadness, frustration, cracking my voice as I shook. Why was the world ending now? Right after I met an archangel who wanted to be my friend, and right when I got Sora back. Was the world truly against my happiness? The glass of the desk shook as my sorrow reached new heights.

"Because MORON; THERE IS SOMETHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!" Crowley shouted right back, the lights flickering as the room shook. Quickly the demon calmed and put the scotch glass down. He closed the blinds on the window and sat at his desk. "SIT!"

The chair was pushed back for me and I sat down, none-to-calmly, unlike the well-dressed monster. He looked down his cocky nose at me; dread and the feeling of almost loss in his eyes. He wasn't ready to give up yet, but how could I stop the Apocalypse?

"It's Lilith or Azazel _really_." Crowley slammed the glass down on the desk, the crystal shattered into millions of pieces, the glass flying everywhere. I covered my face, and when I uncovered it; Crowley had the whole damn bottle of scotch in his hands, downing it like no tomorrow. "The BUGGERS!"

I looked at him, a little shell shocked. Not by his behavior, God no, you should see him when he's really angry and drunk. That's one Hell of a black cloud storm, literally. What shocked me was that, maybe this had something to do with John's case. I remember; when I went to peek a read into his personal journal, the one he hadn't left for his boys. It was full of conspiracies about _Special Children_, that Azazel was responsible for them, and it had something to do with the end of the world. Was John right this whole time? Could I have ended this if I had killed Azazel that night?

Even though I wanted to tell Crowley that I already knew about Azazel, I kept my mouth shut. It looked like I'd be doing John one last favor.

I leaned forward, murderous intent and pure rage curling in my gut. I had my game face on, that Fallen was going to die, even if I had to rip him apart. Bit by bit. "What do you want me to do?" I asked, ready to get the location of that yellow eyed bastard.

"Listen; the two of them, they have this _plan_ going. I don't know the details, they've been very hush hush about it since the get go. But," Crowley paused, then took a piece of paper from his pocket and slid it toward me on the desk. "One of Azazel's right hand men, _well_, I sold sin to him." Crowley swigged some more Craig before continuing. But when he said _Sold_, he means he tortured the guy with logic. Unlike Alistair, all Crowley needed was con-man tactics and mind games. He could sell squares to circle salesmen.

I picked up the piece of paper from the desk as Crowley went on. "He's got this showdown scheduled. _Well_, it's the twelfth showdown, but this time it's the last one. Whoever wins that showdown, well, news is their gonna be Satan's butt buddy and start The End of everything."

On the paper it says: **Cold Oak, South Dakota.** I fold the piece of paper and put it back in my pocket for later. That was most likely where Azazel was going to be, that was really all I needed to know. I went to get up, but a force stopped me and pushed me back down. I knew it was Crowley because he looked agitated with his palm up.

"SIT! I'M NOT DONE YET, MORON!" Crowley nearly hissed like a snake. But he calmed down, yet again, as he tossed back another gulp of expensive scotch. He was going to run out pretty soon. He took a breath and continued. "Don't fly off the handle, love. You can't rush into this." Crowley then began to search through his pockets again. He pulled out another piece of paper, this time from his upper pocket. He handed it to me, this time it was a number instead of a location. "You're going to need some backup this time. This is the number of a Hunter; who's supposed foster son has gotten dragged off to Cold Oak. His name is Robert Singer, help Mister Singer find his boy, and you'll find Azazel. If you do it this way, your motives won't be questioned, and he'll owe you one." Crowley leaned back this time, feeling confident with his plan. "We can't have Hunters questioning you after all." I sneered at that comment, as he put his feet up on the desk.

"Fine! Can I go now?" I felt a fire burning in my stomach. Not only was this bastard the guy who caused John so much pain, he brought Mister Singer into it too? I know Bobby, from back three years ago. John had needed help with a case, so he brought Bobby onto it. He was nice, rough and tough exterior, but a softie on the inside with a good heart. I wondered if Bobby would remember me.

"Yes, don't screw this up! Or both our arses will be in the fire! Literally." Crowley stated, his mind hovering from intelligent to completely smashed. That's what hard liquor will do to 'ya. My hand was on the door knob just as he said one last thing, which sent me completely over the edge.

"Oh, by the way love, Azazel's the one who killed your old mentor. So I suggest you….give'em Hell."

**-X-**

**End Note: I'm really sorry this is so short! But I've been working really hard on episode 1 of "Knight of July"! It's been taking up a lot of my time and I've only got halfway through it! GAH! Originals are SOOOO frustrating sometimes! But most of the time their even more fun to write then fanfiction! So, does anyone approve of where I'm going with this?**


	11. Flash Back, Flash Forward, Big Boom!

**Author's Note: **_Here yeah go, about time right? I finally just had to write up another chapter. No ColdOak yet, but Sam and Dean are in this chapter as well as Monarch, Sora, Bobby and John too (Also Ash and Castiel). I know I should be working on other things right now, but oh well._

_And soon enough there will be another side to this story, to all who are reading. Keep an eye out for FoxMewBrittany's (Sora's) "Hell is for Children" side of the story. A good part of it is AU, but still incredibly awesome!_

_Enjoy!_

"**Hell Is For Children"**

**Chapter 11: **_"Flash Back, Flash Forward, Big Boom Present!"_

**August 2****nd****, 2004. South Dokota. **

"His names Bobby Singer, he's a hunt'n buddy of mine. I called him about the case, he asked me to swing by." John explained, swinging his pack over his shoulder as he was getting ready to leave.

I looked up at him, aprehension in my stance. "So you want me to stay here?" I asked, my voice as light as a whisper as I stood in my PJ's, twiddling my thumbs.

We were in another seedy hotel room. Sunflower wallpaper all around us, a matching yellow custard color all over the room. John hadn't given me time to dress, I wasn't even suppose to be awake yet. John had tried to sneak out, leave a note on my pillow saying he'd be back soon. But he'd pulled that trick on me too many times, now it was just getting old.

"Yes." He replied curtly, like a general giving a quick order, no arguments.

Usually I'd salute and agree like a good soldier. But last night I had had another one of '_those'_ nightmares. I was still covered in sweat, hot all over like the flames were still licking at my skin. So I was inclined to disagree, the fear of being alone seeping into my viens.

"Wait, _please_, let me go with you!" I grappled onto John's coat sleeve like a scared five year old. The nightmare was still very fresh, so much so I was trembling. I know John noticed this as he looked down at my hand then at me. I swallowed thickly, frightened he'd just shake me off.

John sighed instead though, putting a gentle hand on my head. "Go get ready then, we leave in five." He stated, wiping sweat off my head as he did.

I nodded eagerly, and as much as I liked John's fatherly touch, I had to go get ready. "Thank you!" I called back as I ran into the bathroom. I heard John sigh again as he set on the springy bed he had slept on the night before.

I knew John knew about the nightmares. Sometimes they would turn into night-terrors instead and I'd wake up screaming. It depended on how much the flames burned, how tightly that hand would grab my wrist, how much the mark would throb when I'd wake up. But it seemed the closer I was to someone when I fell asleep the less painful the dreams would be. I think John noticed this too.

So in five we were on the road, our packs in the back of the truck, both of our leather jackets on as the cool morning air hit us. John let the windows down, classic rock music lightly playing as we drove down the rode towards Souix Falls.

It was about a thirty mintue ride from where we were to there. We rode up to "Singer Salvage" and I couldn't believe this place was the home of a hunter. A garage to one side, junk yard the other, and in the middle a house that could use a new coat of paint.

"Stay here." Was the direct order pointed at me as John got out of the truck. I just nodded and let him go in on his own.

It was cold though, inside the truck with no heater running. I shivered and hugged myself, trying to stay warm. That was until I heard barking. I looked through the truck's window, then down at the dog pawing at the truck's door, looking up at me. It was a huge beautiful white German Shepard, a red collar around it's neck, with blue eyes begging me to pet him. No, sorry, _her_. The collar said Joan, so it was clearly a girl.

I'm cold, and the dog is fuzzy and adorable. John said to stay put, I looked back at the dog, but it was to big a temptation. So I quietly got out of the truck and started petting Joan while leaning against the side of the vehicle. She was happy to be pet and showed it very energeticly. I'd pet her then she'd run around in circles, then come back and sit right in front of me again, then do the same all over again and again. I couldn't help but laugh, and when I did Joan started barking.

My eyes widened and I started to panic. "Shhhh!" I tried to get the dog to stop barking but she wouldn't. I even petted her to get her to calm down but she just wouldn't.

"Who's out there?" A sudden southern accented voice yelled over the barking from inside the house.

"Bobby!" And I reconized that as John's voice.

As I heard the house door open I hid behind the truck. However when a huge white German Shepard is following you around, a tail longer then their body sticking out from behind them, it's almost impossible to hide.

I hear a shotgun being cocked almost a foot away from me, the footsteps of shifting rocks not far behind it. I'm trying to hold my breath, but the now silent dog is just sitting there licking my hand as I lean against the tailgate, and it tickles!

"Get out here!"

"Bobby, stop." I here John again and I peek my head around the truck to see John pushing the shotgun barrel down, out of Bobby's hands.

Bobby's a little older than John, a full beard on his face, ballcap on his head. He's wearing worn jeans and a very old flanel shirt. But the shotgun is still what has my attention.

"This is Night, Bobby. Night?" John introduces me then calls for me to come back out from behind the truck. I peek around again then walk out, hands in my jacket pockets. Joan still following me, licking my wrists now that my hands were out of her reach.

"This the girl you been tak'n care of John?" Bobby looked over at John, quizzical. When John nodded Bobby shook his head. "X-Night? Really? Damnit John, you're an idijat 'ya know that?" Bobby says this, not with hostility but with a smile and a deep chuckle. John grunts but looks away to hide the small grin on his face.

"It was what was on my license plate when I found her. Mary named the boys." John admitted, looking sheepish, his hand combing through his hair.

"Evidently." Bobby stated bluntly.

I couldn't help but smile though, it was tense between these two for some reason, yet Bobby was still making an effort to lighten the mood. He looked over at me and I stiffen, face going poker again. My breath showing as a white wisp in the cold breeze. I shivered as I was anaylzed by the older man.

"Damn John, this kid's as skiddish as a fawn!" Bobby glared at John then, apparently having watched me the whole time, thinking from my tense form and shivering mass that I was scared. John glared back at the older man not saying a thing. Then I said my first sarcastic words since I can remember.

I huffed, white mist coming out in a cloud as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Maybe I wouldn't be skiddish like fawn if you weren't grumpy like a bear." The statement comes out of my mouth before I have time to stop and think about it. My first reflex is to gasp, I had no idea why I had said that. But I refuse the urge and just stand there resolutely. The only thing I could think was that maybe I was starting to get my old personailty back.

I was starting to become _me_ again.

I only truly realize the situation when I look up and see John staring at me with a perplexed and surprised look and Bobby looking down at me with an eyebrow raised. I smile embarasedly, about to apologize for the comment, but before I can Bobby starts laughing and so does John.

"Bobby the grumpy bear. Has a fitting ring to it." John chuckles, looking back at the older man as he stops laughing.

Bobby just looks over at John and with a fake serious tone he says. "Oh hush up 'ya idijat."

That's when I start laughing.

**-X-**

The next thing I know I'm inside, the smell of old wood and whiskey hitting my nose as I sit on Bobby's couch curiously. All I can do is look around, wonder in surprise and awe about everything, 'cause this _still_ doesn't look like a hunter's house. But I guess if it looked like a hunter's house Bobby might have been arrested a long time ago.

Across the room Bobby and John are talking about the case. As soon as we come inside I was told to sit and stay again, like some dog. Ironicaly Joan was told the same thing as she sat on the couch beside me, keeping me company. I was intently listening to John and Bobby while combing my hands through Joan's fluffly fur. I listened because I knew any new information pertaining to monsters will always come in handy, especially with _my_ occupation.

"John, don't tell me you plan on hunt'n a Shade with her tailing behind you." Bobby points at me from where he's sitting behind his desk. Books are piled all over said desk, old computer moniter turned toward him. John is standing with his back to me, so all I see is his shoulders tense.

"She can handle herself in a hunt Bobby." He defends, and I beam. That's the closest John has ever come to complmenting me. In hindsight that's pretty sad actually.

"It's a Shade John!" Bobby stands and yells, throwing a dark death glare at the other man. "How old is she? 17?" His hands slam into the desk, the books shift.

"Dean was hunt'n werewolves before he turned fifteen! I think Night can handle a Shade!" John yelled back, his hands fisted at his side now.

Him saying that was a blow to me. _'Dean.'_ I'd never be as good as his boys, he'd always compare me to them. But if I stood side by side with them I'd be nothing in John's eyes. Nothing but a _freak_.

"Damnit John! She's a kid! A kid you found half dead in an alley! And this is what you do? Turn her into a hunter?" Bobby's face is red now. But he's less angry, more upset, disapointed even. He….Bobby Singer, a man I just met, was worried about me. That's what was in his eyes. _Worry_.

I stand up then, emotions filling me as I watched them. I just had to say something! The room was just getting too heavy! "Can't I make my own descions?" I say, the two men's gazes turning to me for only a moment.

"No!" Was the serious yet dead-pan automatic response from both men before they went back to arguing with each other again.

My eyebrows rose and I didn't know whether to be angry or shocked. _'Hey at least they agree on something.'_ I thought turning my head to slump right back on the couch beside Joan. '_Shesh, can't even make a stand for my own well being!'_ I think in a huff as I start to pout, and yes I pouted. Joan just put her head on my lap beside me and begged for more pets. I sigh and give in, petting the dog as John and Bobby continue to argue.

It's a while before the shouting stops. I had lightly dozed off before the silence woke me. The air was tense, feeling like dark clouds on the horizon, I felt like going back outside into the cold just to get away from it. After just that five minutes of silence I got up, I had to, and headed toward the door, before I heard John whispering.

"She has nightmares Bobby." The tone was unreconizable. I'd never heard John sound like that before. Out of breath, exhausted, but not physically. "Dean did too, after what happened with Mary. But he got over it, with Sammy around and all, but this is _different_."

I can hear Bobby sit down again, a long sigh coming from him. John just fidgets where he stands, his boots scruffing the ground.

I stay frozen, hand still on the door knob as I swallow thickly. Joan's not behind me this time so I can stay successfully hidden. I know listening in is wrong, but I have to know. What does John think of me?

"She screams, and she gets fevers all the time. She's not sick though, and she never says anything about what the nightmares are of. She has no memories either. But," John sighs again too, he just sounds so tired. "I don't think she's ever gotten a good night's sleep. Not since I found her anyway."

"John." It's Bobby's turn now and he sounds the same, but older, and like he's lightly scolding John. "She's just a kid who's survived a hell'ova trouble. 'Course she's gonna have nightmares, 'ya idijat, she's tramatized. And sending her to kill things that encompas most peoples nightmares doesn't do a damn to help." Bobby states firmly, almost telling John off.

"But it doesn't." John whispers.

"Doesn't what?" Bobby asks quizically, brow arching.

"The monsters, they don't scare her." John explains and then there's a long stretch of silence until Bobby breaks it.

"Those must be _some_ damn nightmares."

And that's when I can't stand it anymore. I open the door and go outside.

**-X-**

It's getting really cold outside when John opens the door. The sun's behind the tree line now, and I'm sitting on Bobby's porch swing just looking up at the sky. I can feel worry and something near to dispear coming off of John in waves. I don't say anything though, all I could feel was shame.

_John thought I was weak._

_John thought my nightmares were endangering._

_John thought that I was unwell._

'_John, John, John.'_ I close my eyes tightly as he sits beside me. I have to look away, I feel raw, just thinking about the nightmares made my heart beat faster in fear. Bobby was right, the things John had shown me were nothing compared to what I see when I close my eyes every night.

"Night." I know John wants me to look at him, but I feel too betrayed. I feel betrayed and weak. John openly stated my weakness, the things I see, and I felt so weak for being like this. I felt horrible for being whatever it is that I am.

John continues anyway, his hand finding my shoulder. "I'm going to go take care of this Shade. You're gonna stay here with Bobby until I get back. When I do we'll follow the next lead we have on Yellow Eyes." His tone is of trying reassurance. But I think even he's a bit lost when it comes to me.

I nod silent consentment, still not looking at John. Before I know it John is gone, his truck leaving a dust trail on Bobby's drive way. Then there was just me and this other man, the elder that had scolded my mentor. I really had no idea how to act or feel about this.

_John thought I couldn't even handle a damn Shade!_

**-X-**

_December 15__th__, 2005. South Creek, New Hampshire._

It was a Shapeshifter! A damn Shapeshifter!

"Sora!" The name echoed through the sewer, bouncing off moss and crap covered brick walls. The passage was narrow, dark, and dank. If I didn't need both hands on my gun I'd have one on my nose. "Monarch!" Once again silence is all that is heard after the echo is over.

I growled, angry with myself. I had let a Shapeshifter distract me from protecting my team! I felt so stupid!

"SORA!" I yelled louder but the only sound that came back as a reply was the skittering of rat's feet. I cringe but breathe deep so I don't gag.

My boots get wet and covered in-…. I didn't even want to know what that was. The '_supposed'_ water splashes as I start running, the tunnel getting darker the farther I go. I stop for a second, realizing I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. So I try something. I close my eyes and concentrate, when I open them it's like I'm wearing night vision goggles.

"Awesome! Now I'm a freak that can sense supernatural stuff _and_ see in the dark! Great! Just fan-freaking-tastic!" I whisper yell at myself as I look around, going even deeper into the tunnel. I try to follow my senses, tracking the Shapeshifter, but it was difficult to when my senses were being blocked by stench.

It's a while, trailing through the old sewer tunnels before I come upon something. It's on the wall, a long jagged line of it. My jaw clenches as I see it. _Human blood_. There was human blood on the wall, a dragline of it. It could only be either Sora's or Monarch's.

'_This Shifter's gonna pay!'_ I feel another growl reverberate in the back of my throat, and I start jogging then, or really trudging through the crap, following the trail of human blood that's running along the walls.

It's a few more minutes before I see it, a long crack in the wall, light seeping through it. It's a hidden passageway, on my right side. I walk up to it and start feeling of the walls, before long I come to the right brick that moves with my hand. Dust is unsettled as the wall moves slowly back.

Behind that wall is a hidden room, connecting to some catacombs down below. The room itself though is small. A candle on a set of Chester drawers is what lite the small space up. Furniture is here and there like an out-of-shape bedroom. But in the middle of the room a cracked mirror is leaning against the wall, blood all over it. The blood covers the concrete floor and the sheets on the bed are drenched in the stuff.

The air stinks of wet copper; it almost makes me gag again. It's been a while since I've seen this much blood and I'm worried for Sora, Monarch, and Victoria's safety. Victoria being our client, _sort of._ She was attacked by the Shifter, she hadn't known that's what it was though, she had thought the creature a demented man, rambling on about The End and Death. But I knew better. I could smell the fishiness of it all while reading the paper. So we came to investigate the situation. When we got here the town stunk of Shifter and of the supernatural.

I looked around the room a bit more, wondering if I could find some evidence before proceeding forward. I found nothing but clothes in the drawers. My head was beginning to hurt from this case, my nose being over stimulated. I was about to open the next hidden way into the catacombs when something pierced my shoulder and pulled me back.

I yelled out in anguish, the pain filled cry echoing lightly. I look at my shoulder from where I stand, an arrow's tip coming through the flesh. Luckily I hadn't been wearing my leather jacket, I had left that at the motel. But now I had a hole in my shoulder, leaking fresh blood.

I look around and see that the arrow is tied to a thin bit of rope which lead back directly into the hands of an angry looking tall male Shifter with a bow on his back. _Could the day get any better?_

The Shifter's seven-foot, blue eyes, long black hair, clean shaven and nice clothes. Yeah, pretending to be Victoria's husband to get closer to her was a good idea. But not a smart one when a hunter that can see the true visage of all supernatural creatures just happens to be camping out in her kitchen.

"Why are you trying to kill her?" I shout, holding roughly onto the rope attached to the arrow in my shoulder. The Shifter smiles viciously and tugs, I yelp out at the sudden pulse of stabbing agony.

I ask this because that was the one thing I hadn't figured out yet. There were plenty of people in South Creek, so why bug Victoria? Why try to kill her when there was nothing connecting the two?

"It's not about Vicky, it's about her _daddy_." The Shifter spits spitefully, his eyes going dark with anger. "He's the hunter that killed my brother!" He pulls this time on the rope; I'm forced backward by the force and brought down to the blood covered ground. The wind is knocked out of me, my eyes blurry. I'm thankful then that I deactivated my powers when I entered the lite room, otherwise I'd have lost my upper hand.

Before I can react the Shifter straddles me. His knees are on both sides of my chest, his hand fisting at my tank top. His gaze is angry and dark, the stare of a monster, and I growl as he only leans closer to me.

"I hate hunters." He hisses quietly, his lips at my ear. "But I love to play with my food." He licks then, the motion sending disgusted shivers down my body. Suddenly there is a hand on my head, covering my eyes, fingers on my temples. I can hear skin and bone shift, and when the hand is removed I see another me looking down at…well, _me_.

"Oh, well this is new." I hear my voice talking, but in a tone I'd never spoken in before. _Gleefulness, freak'n gleefulness. _The _sonovabitch _was happy to be me!

All I can do is glare, that same hand keeping me down, an arrow digging into my shoulder. The Shifter's looking away, eyes distant, as if sifting through all the crap in my head like a library. He smiles some; happy to see my weaknesses, but the deeper he digs, the more the smirk fades into a horrified look.

"Oh God." Ghosts pasts his lips as he turns back to me, my own emerald eyes looking at me with haunted dread. Those were the eyes I had my first few weeks of life after sleep or coma. I was scared of everything, and then with John's training and guidance I had hardened. But he was taking years of nightmares and monster hunts on all at once. It was like after watching Hell for so long he was finally dunked right into it, head first.

"What are you?" Was the terrified question that came from the monster's lips. I snarled and grimaced up at the Shifter, looking into those eyes like I had so many times.

"More of a monster than you." I reply and directly after I head-but the Shifter, he-she falls back and yelps out in pain. I spring up while my legs are still free and go for the gun that I had dropped earlier. Before I can get to it though a boot is covering it up.

"You! You shouldn't even exist!" The Shifter-me points accusingly. He-she's just plain angry now, furious, and disgusted. "The things you've done, the nightmares alone, you should be a walking blathering paranoid nut-job!" He-she shouts as he-she goes to pick up the gun.

"Well you got half of that right." I shrug, the insults and accusations sliding right off of me. For two years of my life all I did was insult myself, then I got over it, _well kinda_. I pulled the bowie knife from my pocket quickly, and in one swift move I cut the hand picking up the gun off of the Shifter. She screams. "I am a walking paranoid nut-job," I smirk at the agonized Shifter, her seething as she grips her nub of a now-gone hand. "But I don't blather." And with that I kicked the Shifter down and grabbed the gun.

I grimaced as the Shifter's hand was still attached to the pistol, but I shook it off and pointed the gun at the monster. She laid on the ground, breathing deeply, her glare hard as she looks up at me. "You're a hypocrite you know that? A monster killing monsters! How do you sleep at night?"

I raise a brow at the creature, thinking _'you did not seriously just ask me that'._ "You have my memories, you tell me." I cock the gun and pull the hammer back, the barrel of the gun aimed directly to the Shifter's head.

In a dead pan voice the Shifter replies. "You don't."

That's the last thing the Shifter ever says, her brains splattered on the wall behind her. And for the first time I was finally able to do something I'd wanted to do for years. _Shoot myself in the head._

And what 'da 'ya know, it didn't hurt that much after all.

**-X-**

"So, the Shapeshifter's dead?" Victoria asked as I untied her. Her, Monarch, and Sora had been tied up down in the catacombs just as I'd thought. The look on Sora and Monarch's face though when they saw me was less than encouraging.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sora yelled, hands untied she went directly to examining my wounds. Old habits die-hard after all. She saw the arrow in my shoulder and she freaked, not to mention the black eye the Shifter had given me on my way into the tunnels, and the slight concussion I now had.

"Yes, Miss Grace, the Shifter's dead. But unfortunately so is your husband, I'm sorry." I answered Victoria first, watching her eyes tear up as she stood. She looked away and her shoulders started to tremble. Then I looked over at Sora and glared. "I'm fine, don't worry about me, how are you and Monarch?" I ask seriously, looking over at Monarch as he throws the ropes off himself.

"Us? Nothing but scratches, you one the other hand have a damn arrow in your shoulder X!" She argued, as always.

I sigh and I see Monarch smirk from where he's standing. "I'm just glad you guys are okay." I admit and Sora finally smiles back.

"What took you so long?" Monarch finally spoke up, looking at me questioningly.

I stop and stare off into space for a second. All I can hear is those words echoing in my head, over and over again.

_You're a hypocrite you know that? A monster killing monsters!_

_You're a hypocrite you know that? A monster killing monsters!_

_**You're a hypocrite you know that? A monster killing monsters!**_

It's a chant and it doesn't stop for a while. I have to shake my head and bring myself back to reality so I can answer Monarch. He looks at me, concerned, but I just shrug it off.

"Oh, _nothing_."

**-X-**

_May 15__th__, 2008. Sioux Falls, South Dakota._

"You really trust an angel? Aren't they the ones planning the apocalypse?" Sora asked me through the blue tooth earpiece I was wearing, her voice distant but concentrated.

The road was clear today, oddly. I revved my bike and went a little faster, almost to Bobby's house. The boys had called me in again. Every day after Cold Oak I expected a call from them, I didn't get one every day but now that the Apocalypse was on I got one at least every two weeks. I offered my help and they happily took it.

If Bobby hadn't recommended me the boys probably wouldn't even trust me, we were still getting over the whole _'your-dad-kinda-raised-me-behind-your-backs'_ thing. Not only that but seeing him again during the Hell Gate ordeal was surreal, even if he was dead and escaping Hell. Together we were finally able to take down Azazel, and trust me the Fallen angel hadn't been a happy camper at the time.

But a couple of months ago Dean came back from the dead. It must run in the family or something. 'Cause like his dad he sold his soul, to save his brother, the crossroad bitch only gave him a year too, trust me Crowley got an earful about that one. When he came back I had been working with Bobby on a case, it was nice working with him again, but the look on Bobby's face when he saw Dean was priceless. Not even Mastercard could buy that!

What stopped me dead in my tracks though was the mark on his shoulder. It was identical to the one I hid on my wrist. Did that mean an angel had pulled me out of Hell too? 'Cause in the long run that's what had happened to Dean, he was raised. Weird right?

But point being at the end of the day it was me, Dean, and Bobby in a barn facing an angel with anti-demon gear. Worst idea in the world! Luckily no matter how many times Dean stabbed the angel it didn't seem to upset him. Then he knocked Bobby unconscious and came towards me to try the same trick with his fingers.

However when his hands touched my head nothing happened. The very blue-eyed angel, whose wings I was trying not to stare at, looked at me perplexed. Thankfully when Dean stabbed him again he turned to ignore me. Thanks for the save Dean!

"_I am Castiel, angel of the Lord. __I'm the one that gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."_

So yeah, I met a real angel yesterday. It wasn't a fallen it was a real angel with huge wings, a tax accountant suit, and blue eyes. That's why I'm getting the Hell outta Dodge! The angel was already suspicious of me, sticking around; well sooner or later I'd get smote. I'm almost certain I will.

"Shhh, Sora! Who knows if angels can hack into cellphone signals. Do I have to remind you were not supposed to know that? But to answer your question; I trust this angel about as far as I can throw him." I answered, swerving on the highway as I headed back to Bobby's, reluctantly I might add. As helping with the rising witnesses came first on my agenda, running away from scary angels next.

"So about a few yards." Sora said, deadpan snarker tone in her voice. I glared at her through the earpiece.

"Smart ass." I threw back, a few blocks from the junkyard.

"Just be careful X. I don't know how you came to know all this stuff, let alone tell the others and me about it, but I know you. You're probably gonna pull some dumb ass stunt, if you haven't already. Just stay in one piece, okay? I'm getting tired of stitching you up every time you get back here." Sora nags like a mother hen, knowing better than to ask where I got the information about Doomsday and all that. She'd learned a long time ago that'd I'll tell her, but just when the moments right.

"Don't worry, I got this handled." _'That's an absolute lie, I'm terrified.' _I said, a fake smile on my lips as I pull up to Bobby's and pull off my helmet as I park my bike near the porch. When my helmet comes off long dark brown hair falls down past my shoulders, I hadn't had the time to cut it in a while.

"Sure," I could hear Sora roll her eyes. "Just don't die."

"Alright, alright! See 'ya."

"Yeah, later."

I pushed the button on the blue tooth piece and pulled it off my ear and put it into my leather jacket pocket. I looked up at the house and took a long deep breath. My stomach was in knots. My senses were going crazy, but I had to push forward, I made a promise. I promised John I'd protect them. I'd do it because if couldn't save him, I'd save them.

_I promised._

**-X-**

_Later that day, after the rising of the witnesses…_

"Well, that could have gone better."

"'_Ya _think?"

I watched as Sam and Dean lay slumped on the couch, exhausted. The sun had gone down hours ago, the witnesses only stopping their assault an _hour_ ago. Bobby was nearly killed, the chick that had been possessed by Meg was here, and a lot of other crap. Worst thing of all was Klara came back. Klara Snow was one of the witnesses and she nearly killed me!

That, _for me_, was pure nightmare fuel. If the nightmares I already had weren't enough, now I have guilt for Klara's death hanging over me like piñata full of sorrow and despair.

The brothers looked pretty haunted themselves, but at least their okay. Best thing, no angels in sight! I was still in the clear.

"So, I guess I better get going." I pointed my thumb to the door from where I was leaning against the living room archway. The brothers just look at me, confused. Bobby gives me more of an agitated look from where he's sitting at his desk.

"You ain't going no where. _Idijit_. Your bruised blacker than midnight and it's about to storm, that bicycle you got won't stand a chance against a South Dakota rainstorm." Bobby says bluntly, arms crossed over his chest in a huff. The old man wasn't taking no for an answer, I knew that.

I sighed and looked away in a pout. "It's a motorcycle not a bicycle." I grumbled, complying with Bobby's whims but still complaining about it.

"Dean can sleep on the floor," Bobby directed and Dean nearly said something until he realized he was so tired he didn't care. "Sam'll take the guest room and you can have the couch. Idijits who pull stupid ass stunts can stick together." Bobby points his thumb like he's directing a crowd. Then he yawns, pops his back, and heads upstairs. "I'm hitt'n the hay." Was the announcement he made as he walked off.

Sam nodded goodnight as well as he got up off the couch and headed towards the guest room, swaying on his bad side along the way.

I just looked down, nervous that Dean wouldn't feel to happy about the arrangement. If anyone was still angry about who raised me and why, it was Dean. He held one hell of a grudge. But oddly Dean just rolled off the couch with a pillow in hand and fell asleep on the floor, out like a light.

I sighed and took off my blood-coated jacket. I didn't notice until I took my jacket off that my blue shirt was stained with blood on my right side. I still had a hole in me from where Klara had stabbed me with a dagger. I couldn't feel it and it wasn't bleeding, but if Bobby saw it he'd throw a big grumpy Bobby-Bear fit.

So I put my jacket on a chair in the kitchen and silently headed outside for my extra clothes pack. It was already raining and pitch black outside. Luckily I'd parked close; unluckily someone was waiting for me outside, right next to my bike.

Those bright blue eyes greeted me through the darkness; rain soaked deep ebony wings stretched high above his form. I was nearly frozen with fear, _nearly_. At least he didn't have gold eyes and fire colored feathers.

I walked over to the pack strapped down onto my bike. I unclipped it and threw it over my shoulder, ignoring the Holy Tax Accountant. I was about to head back inside but I stopped, sooner or later I'd have to face him, Dean was both of our charges after all.

"Do you need something?" I asked gently, turning my eyes back to him. He didn't seem threatening, his gaze more searching and curious, not wrathful and angry.

"You are…. _different_." He stated calmly, with an owl like head tilt. I had to admit that that was pretty cute.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Pretty much." I admitted with a shrug of my shoulder. Being called different was light compared to all the other things I'd been called.

"Why?" He asks with the tone of a quizzical five year old, just so curious and questioning. He almost sounded _innocent_.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. "I thought you might."

"No," The angel shook his head. "I do not." There's a beat of silence. "But I know someone who will."

I feel my heart stop at the implication. After six years of not knowing what I was the answer might finally be in reach. I was trembling with anxiety. "Who?"

"A brother of mine. Janen, the angel of Truth." Castiel answered looking directly into my eyes.

'_Janen.'_ A clear image of white with glowing golden eyes and wings made up of fire comes into my mind. The image terrified me to the point that it felt like my chest was full of ice. _'Janen might know what happened to me 6 years ago. The search might finally be over!'_

_**Little did I know that meeting Janen and learning the truth **_

_**would be just the beginning.**_

**-X-**

_April 11__th__, 2006. The Road House._

A day ago Crowley gave me a heads up about _The End_ and Azazel. He told me that John's boys were involved in the whole mess, along with Bobby, some how. I wondered if this had anything to do with the _Special Children_ me and John went after so long ago. Something told me that it did.

Crowley told me to re-introduce myself to Bobby and offer my services. He told me to make sure they made their way to Cold Oak to save Sam. I was indeed going to follow that advice but first I had some information to catch up on.

And who always knows things first? Only our favorite mullet wearing super genius; Ash!

So catch up first, rescue next.

I parked my bike outside the Road House and made my way inside. The place had a few customers but barely any. Something wasn't right though, my senses were going crazy. I looked around and it felt like a punch in the gut when I sensed at least three demons inside.

'_Ash, what have you gotten yourself into?'_ I thought as I looked around trying to find Ash, ignoring all of the glares I was on the receiving end of. When I spotted him he was talking with someone on the landline. He looked nervous, sweaty, and like he knew something _bad_.

I walked over to him casually as he hung up. He swerved and saw me first after he put the phone on the hook. Without saying a thing he grabbed my shirt and dragged me across the room, I had to bite my tongue to keep from yelping out in surprise. Ash tugged me all the way back to his room, where he shut and locked the door behind us.

"Ash!" I called as he started pacing. He looked like he owed a mafia loan shark money and that today was collection day. "What's up? You look like shit." I stated bluntly as I leaned against the wall and watched the man.

He popped his neck and got a beer from the mini-fridge in his room. He opened the can and almost downed the whole thing in one gulp. He started turning his hands and pacing again as he sputtered. "Looks like were on the ass end of a shit storm X. It's not gonna be pretty man, not pretty at all." He flipped his mullet back as he explained. "I found, in my searches, that Cold Oak is the center of a grander scheme. You know how you told me about John Winchester's search for the _'Special Children'_. Well it was demon blood that made them special!" Ash took another swig of his beer before continuing.

"Yellow Eyes, well he's some fallen angel looking for a general for the demon armies. A general for the Apocalypse! But that's not the kicker, this general is actually gonna be Satan's meat puppet for when they break the seals to get him out! And the bonus; both angels and demons want this to happen and have been planning it for a while now!" Ash finally stopped and took a deep breath, beer can empty he crushed it with his forehead and threw it away.

I just stood there digesting all of the info Ash had just spewed. Some of it I already knew, some I didn't, and some I never thought I'd hear. Humanity was royally screwed. But there was no way we were going down without a fight. I looked back up at Ash then as I realized what I needed to do.

"I'd ask you how you found out about all of that but I have a feeling I don't want to know." I then looked at him directly in the eyes, completely serious. "Ash you need to get out of here, go some where safe. I have a feeling there are already some unwanted guests that know you know. We'll handle this after I find Sam. There's no way were letting the angels or demons start the Apocalypse." I state, patting Ash on the shoulder.

He nods and quickly starts shuffling through stuff in his room. "Jo and Ellen are already out. I'll just grab some stuff and be on my way."

I put my hands in my pockets and open the door with my shoulder. "I'll wait for you outside, then we'll go find Dean and Bobby."

"Sounds like a plan."

I smile and head back out to the open Road House dinning room. Oddly all of the demons that had been there earlier were gone. Something wasn't right though, why would the demons leave…unless-

"ASH!"

Before I can yell for Ash to get out, the Road House explodes in a fiery heap-

_-with me still inside!_

**-X-**

**End Note: **_Hey I did it! I wrote another long chapter for this story! YEAH! And now you'll have to wonder if X will make it in time to save Sam since she was blown up just like Ash. Also I know Ash probably didn't know that much in Canon, but whatever, I like giving X the upper hand._

_Now I'm gonna go work on Dog Days! Where Dean, Sam, and Bobby get a dog! ^_^_

_Please; __**R&R!**_


End file.
